Jinx
by Lovely an Brooding
Summary: Bonnie Bennett doesn't want to succumb to her dark desires, but Kai Parker is willing to push her boundaries to make it happen. Story follows TVD season 8. Dark Romance. Strong M.
1. Chapter 1 - Twice

_A/N: Story follows after TVD 8x14._ _I can't get over Kai being alive and in another prison world. That means Bonkai can and will happen. I loathe Kai as a heretic (vampire warlock). I prefer him to be a warlock only, but I really want to tell this story. Kai still merged, he's resentful and clearly a little off the rocks because Bonnie never forgave him._

 _I have another story that is separate from this one that tells it in another way._ _But I love socio-Kai so here it is..._

 **Twice**

Dim crimson lights shined overhead and the repetitive music blasted throughout the intimate confined space.

The tension started to resurface. Something in her gut warned her not to go back, let him rot in solitude—she thought, but she had to put her mind to rest. Lately he had been entering her dreams, planting pervasive thoughts causing her to wake in cold sweats. If anything, she hadn't been sleeping at all.

Bonnie's throat tightened, eyes widened with worry upon noticing the chair on stage was empty and the oversized rusted chains spread across the floor. "Bastard", she utters.

Maybe this wasn't a good idea. Her nerves were shot, magic surging for release, hands uncontrollably trembling from the adrenaline.

He couldn't escape this enchanted contraption. There was only one ascendant for the prison, and she had it in her leather jacket pocket. Specifically created to operate under her will so no one could use it against her. Not even him.

Bonnie hastily scanned the dark space. The blaring lyrics of that annoying song made it hard to sort her thoughts.

She sent a bolt of magic to the jute box to stop it from playing, causing sparks of electricity to fly in its vicinity.

Her senses detect another presence, her body swiftly turns around prepared to use her Bennett magic.

"Come out. I know you're still here," she mutters, the suspense put her nerves in edge.

Listening to the natural silence of the room, waiting. She takes gradual steps forward scouring every corner and crevice of the dark bar.

"So you couldn't stay away, could you?" the sound of his voice makes startle. She swiftly turns to follow the source.

He renders in physical form. "Not to brag but cloaking is my second greatest power," Kai chimes, nonetheless gleeful to see her return.

Bonnie extends a hand sending shock of magic his way. He cloaks himself amidst the commotion while the white-hot magic ran through a slew of wooden tables and chairs, practically clearing everything in its path. Remnants of smoke trailed into the air in after burn.

"Yoo-hoo! I'm right here," said Kai. He was behind her again.

Bonnie does a half-turn to face him. He smiles deviously while standing in front of the glowing bar with a waving hand.

She didn't hesitant, Bonnie sent her magic his way. With tremendous speed, he swiftly dodged its trail, it went crashing into bottles of exploding liquor shelved on the back countertop.

Kai suddenly vamps in front of her baring a wicked smile, his shoulders broad and his head high. "You're getting really good at this Bon," he says sarcastically.

Bonnie took a step back, she wasn't accustom to his vampire speed. Her eyes cinched with rage as she directed deafening magic into Kai's mind. His eyes closed in concentration with a tilted head, he channeled her energy and reversed it back to her. Bonnie sighed from the pain that was reminiscent of a fatal migraine, she stopped her magic immediately as he had used it against her. Kai was more powerful than she thought.

"It's nice to see you too Bonnie," he said in deep voice. Kai's blue-grey eyes went upward in thought, "...You really thought those chains were going to stop me?" he chuckled lightly then became spiteful, "I don't appreciate you leaving me in yet another prison world."

Bonnie smiled slightly, he must have been out of his mind, "You think I'm going to let you slip thru my fingers again," she spit-fired.

Kai cracked a blushing smile, "Do you still think of us?" he changed the subject in favor of his loose thoughts.

Her eyes squint with anger at the thought, "There is no us," she said in clear tone.

Kai sighs sweetly, "I guess that explains why you're here." He could see right through her even when she tried to convince herself otherwise.

"I'm here because you won't leave me alone," Bonnie quickly corrects him, part of her knew he spoke half-truth.

"Oh you mean the dream thing," Kai smiles flirtatiously.

"Stay out of my head!" she demands.

"But then how else would I have my fun?! Hmmm I had this one dream of you…" he banters.

She cuts him off but uttering another word, "Spare me!"

He tries to be honest, "Let's call truce. You let me out and I won't commit mass slaughter. I may have to tear into a few throats every now and then, because for one…I'm not going to starve to death."

"Your insane to think that I will let you leave here," Bonnie snarks.

Kai vamps in speed behind Bonnie, his strong arm wraps around her small waist before she could respond. His forearm pulls her head back, her arms restricted at her sides by his strength. His hold was like a death grip, yet he wasn't even attempting to hurt her.

His mouth brushes her ear with enjoyment, "We both know what's going to happen if you don't. I'll just use you as my blood bag and make sure you suffer at the fullest of my content." Kai's voice is low in tone revealing his elation to come in contact with her human body, "I'm actually a little excited. Okay a little is an understatement. Call me sentimental, but I've saved your life twice if I'm correct."

She's confused, recalling her thoughts. Kai snickers, "Oh you don't remember?! For me it was practically yesterday, but I guess its been what...5 years for you?" he says.

Her memory starts to jog, his thumb lightly rubs the healed slit scar on her right wrist.

They both peer at it. "Duct tape...Wedding night remember?!" he says. Bonnie is stunned at the thought, "That was you?!" she exasperates.

Kai bears a grin. "So you owe me," he whispers.

Bonnie's mouth fell open, his warm breath against her ear causes a cold shiver. His intense touch was all too familiar and his blatant insinuation was more than inviting. She snapped, "Get off of me!"

Kai snickers, he holds her tight, "Hmmm I knew it. You haven't moved on from me. Do I still get a second chance?" he was bold to ask. His mouth parted in curiosity, he watches the blood vein in her neck throb beneath her light brown skin. His eyes flutter and turn blood shot red. He pants heavy at the thought of biting into her delicate neck, it was new ground for him. "Can I suck for just a little bit?!" He begs with affliction.

Bonnie frowns, "I'm on vervain!" she shouts. "Go ahead. I'd like to see you choke!"

Kai shovs Bonnie from his grasp, huffs loudly in displeasure. He was nearly willing to risk poisoning himself just to taste her insides, "You're no fun!" he utters.

He vamps in speed to come face-to-face with Bonnie, harshly grabbing her by the wrist. She gasps loudly as Kai began to siphon her magic within his touch. She hunchs over with an open mouth, forgetting inexplicable painstaking feeling.

Kai gloats, he looks down upon her, "You forget so easily. I thought you knew me well Bon," he grins.

Her wrists turned red hot at the core of his palm. He continues to suck energy into him, his eyes blissfully close at the feeling. Her white magic surged through his veins in euphoria. His mouth open wide as he fills himself with her power, "I can keep going if you want to," Kai sighs in strange lust. He was close enough to breath her scent, nearing her lips as if he were to enter a kiss.

Bonnie's legs want to give out. She tries to fight it, his power and steamy advances. He overwhelmed her with force she hadn't been expecting. She was foolish to naively walk into his trap given that her dreams were forewarning.

His patience was running low, head cocked to the side, "Will you let me out?" Kai asks in low tone.

"No," she utters faintly, eyes narrowed, mouth scrunched, fighting the painful siphon.

Kai shouts to the top of his lungs completely losing his temper, he had no desire to kill Bonnie, but she got in the way of his plans. She had this mental hold over him like no other woman, but the "good girl" act wasn't his taste. He wanted dark Bonnie, the woman that could wield deadly black magic, but she so was so reluctant and hell bent on fighting their magnetic attraction. All Kai wanted was freedom and the sexy little witch by his side.

He tries to get a hold of his heightened emotions. He finally releases her wrist.

Kai knew Bonnie was willing to die just to prove a point. She won him over and he knew it. He darkly chuckles to himself, perplexed by the hold she has over his emotions that have existed since day one. "Why do you have to be such a fucking cunt!" he yells.

Bonnie had enough of his unpredictable behavior, her hands go forward with force, a jolt of energy went into Kai's abdomen. He flipped backwards and went flying over a table behind him, landing onto the hard-concrete floor. He palmed his achy back, suffering the full blow of the fall. He manages to chuckle while on the ground. "I admire your gallant spirit. I really do," he says.

Her limbs turned weak from the siphon and her vision was out of place. She leaned against a nearby table to catch her breath.

Kai recovers fast, with unbelievable speed he suddenly appears in front of her. He swiftly pulls her jacket down her arms in search of the ascendant exposing her mere body.

Bonnie realizes he was physically violating her amid her dizzy spell. She pushes at his upper-half, but his strength was unimaginable. Kai turns a dark smile. He stood tall in comparison to her short height, hugging her by the waist with one arm while his other hand explored the pockets of her jacket.

"Hmmmm," Kai hums weakly as their pelvis's met. His manhood nearly stiffened from the excitement of her beautiful presence. "Bon you are filling out so nicely," he utters with a handsome smile while observing her feminine figure.

Bonnie's pushing him away, she thinks. Her hand eye coordination is awful amid her dizzy spell.

His stormy gaze went to her small breasts, they mounted while peeking beneath a deep V-neck shirt as they pressed into his hard chest. His lips pursed with desire as she toiled with vulnerability in his sturdy hold. He pulled the ascendant from the inner pocket, his eyes lit in the form of a revelation.

"Okay Bon, let's do this. Do the spell thing or whatever you do so we can leave," he said.

Kai was at a wits end, the last time he saw Bonnie, her presence disappeared without chanting or spilling blood. He was at a lost with her newly acquired magic. He held her body tight, peering at her with distilled and raw emotion.

"We're not leaving Kai!" she shouts. Bonnie was helpless in his grasp, but he'd have to torture her to get her cooperation.

Kai sighs in anger with rolled eyes, his mouth only a small space away from her lips as he spoke, "Do the spell!" he commanded.

Bonnie scratched her nails across his face causing large red claw marks. Kai yelped briefly while palming the wounded area, his skin quickly re-generated in healing. He had let her go, but as planned, he now had the ascendant. He challenged her to get it back. Kai menacingly laughed in victory of their battle, he cloaked himself disappearing into thin air.

Bonnie blinks several times to clear her hazy eyes, her head turned in every direction. She was irresponsible to let him get close.

"Kai!" she calls out in desperation.

She took several deep breaths, he couldn't leave without her because only she had the power to operate the device. All she has to do is find him.


	2. Chapter 2 - Tag You're It

_A/N: I put a lot of focus on Kai's feelings here, he is not just someone note villain. I hate that TVD turned him into that. I don't ship Bonenzo either, I just don't because I feel like Bonnie was paired with him because the writers didn't know what to do with her love life. He was there to fill a void, it made Bonnie weak and not in a good way. She was still a martyr and that took away from her self-worth as a character._

 **Tag You're It**

Bonnie took sanctuary at an old Victorian home not far from town. She settled in the large dining room. Kai was abiding his time away from her, most likely in efforts to find a loop hole to her magic.

She pricked her finger with the large sharp knife to draw perfect blood. A map laid out in front of her. The single drop of blood hit the middle of Virginia starting at Mystic Falls. She closed her eyes and concentrated on the spell she had performed thousands of times. She chanted in low tone, the surrounding candles lightly flickered in the room.

She opened her eyes, the trail of small blood stopped in the small town she took refuge in. Kai must have followed her because his location was the exact same spot as hers.

Bonnie leaned against the hard table, her eyes darted in both directions of the quiet room. Kai's ability to become invisible made her feel strangely uncomfortable. Something wasn't right, the air turned cold. Bonnie's psyche was set on alert, she clutched the large knife for comfort.

"Kai?" she uttered. It felt like she wasn't alone.

The lights in the house suddenly shut off, she was now surrounded by darkness feeling more than unsafe. It sent a quick chill through her body. It was nightfall, so anything behind the flame colored candles was unseen. She inhaled deep while pulling out her phone for extra light. She exited the room and entered the large hallway.

Her body shuddered with terror at the sound of a large crash somewhere inside near the back of the house. She turned in the direction where the noise came from. Her nerves were getting the best of her.

Bonnie's heart raced, she was sure that he could hear it pounding in her chest. She raised the knife in front of her prepared for anything that came in her way.

Her head turned and caught sight of a dark figure. She winced with fright, Kai sat calmly in the living room chair next to the old fireplace.

"Did I frighten you Bon?" he asked in casual tone.

"So is this what we've come to…You chasing me all over again?" she said.

Bonnie hadn't feared death lately because Enzo's passing was enough to cause depression. She was numb inside, but Kai's uncanny appearance seemed to have the opposite effect on her. The thrill was enough to make her ignite.

His face was hard to make out as he hid in the darkness, "I don't know about you, but I'm having fun…Watching you all scared and unsure. It brings back old memories and reminds of the time we first met," he replied. Bonnie could just envision his sadistic expression mixed with a combination of glee.

"What are you trying to prove?! You're not going to kill me so what's the point of all this?!" Bonnie snapped.

Kai leaned forward, his forearms rested onto his knees briefly, "I can't help it. I like this little thing we have going…It stirs my heart to see you afraid and running," he spoke in deep tone. "I can hear your blood rushing thru your body right now," he vied with ache.

Bonnie could feel it, he was on the verge of acting out whatever sick and twisted dark fantasy he harbored in his mind.

Kai slowly stood to his feet then took two steps forward. His piercing gray-blue eyes made its way into the street light from outside, it's glare perfectly entered through the living room window. He watched her like an animal tracking its prey.

Bonnie's throat swelled with angst, Kai's heightened senses made her feel completely exposed. She was more than transparent in his presence.

"Killing you would be too easy," Kai's voice inflicted with genuine honesty, "I was thinking more along the lines of slow torture. I'll drain most of the blood from your body, almost to the point of death, then revive you and repeat the same process all over again…It's a win win Bon, come on. I feed and you don't die," he uttered with a sly smirk.

Bonnie remained silent with serious expression. She didn't appreciate his constant mocking.

Kai indecently proposed, "What do you say? Let daddy Kai have a drink?..." he asked with coyness. It seemed to be the only thing he cared about ever since they came in contact.

"Go to hell Kai," Bonnie responded in dry tone.

Kai snickered under his breath, "Thanks, but trust me I don't intend to go back anytime soon."

He rushed towards her with vampire speed, he violently gripped the wrist that Bonnie held the knife in. She winced as he squeezed hard enough to make her drop it, if she fought, he'd probably crush her fragile bones. Her eyes widened in surprise, his overbearing and tall figure seemed to do this to her every time because he was so damn impulsive.

Kai peered down at Bonnie with stillness, his face was somewhat revealed in the dim lighting of the house. He concentrated on the details of her face as if he were seeing things he hadn't noticed before. Everything was clear despite the darkness, his advanced eyesight observed the vulnerable expression plastered across her face. She froze in her stance unable to respond to his quick movements. Her mouth shut tightly out of nervousness, the blood flow in her heart picked up in pace. The rushing sound drove his insatiable blood lust thru the roof. It's noise was the only thing he could hear, it overpowered his senses to the point of physical agony. Black veins started to pulsate under his eyes, his fangs dropped as his mouth parted. Kai wasn't even aware all this was happening in real time, his head gradually leaned forward in an aroused trance as if he were ready to feast.

Bonnie closed her eyes to shut out his maddening look.

Kai strangely stared at her warm neck for some time, "You're vervain is wearing off," his smile was slick and subtle.

She needed to intake it daily, but the herb was hard to find. She was focusing on her magic instead and became careless. She never thought all this would back-fire on her in full fold.

Kai wanted to bite into the lively soft skin that stared back at him, he had to remind himself that the substance had yet to fully leave her system. It infuriated him that he couldn't act out his desire, but she didn't know that. His vision circled Bonnie's face with allure while her eyes lids remained intently closed.

She kept them tight in expectation of his sharp fangs, she swallowed what was left in her throat and tried to control the breath that escaped her nose.

Kai watched her fearful manifestation with slight pleasure. That feeling slowly shifted because the look on her face somehow evoked emotion in him, he felt like an atrocious monster. Then he remembered why Bonnie disliked him in the first place. He couldn't believe it, that old emotion of shame still lingered inside him even after these passing years, what felt like only yesterday to him.

"What are you waiting for?..." Bonnie asked with closed eyes. "Just do it already."

Kai's face went back to its normal state, "Not today Bon," he said.

Her eyes opened and met with his calm ones. His head went downward a bit to intimately come close to her face. Kai tugged her wrist in backward motion to make her body brush him, his strength made her fall forward an into his chest. She sighed in discomfort from the pinch of his firm hand. The manipulative control made him crack a devious smile.

Kai asked, "What should I do with you now?" he appeared entertained by it all.

Bonnie knew that smile, he did it whenever dirty thoughts ran rampant in his mind. She knew Kai wasn't going to be on his best behavior despite the odd pity he just displayed for her. That wouldn't matter because Kai was still bitter while she was still grudgingly not over the past.

She sneered close to his face while staring into his dark eyes, "Do whatever you want Kai, I don't care. You're not getting out of here."

Kai snickered softly, his nose was conveniently placed near hers to get a whiff of her mouth's scent. He held her resentful gaze, "Don't say that…Because it just might make me do things you don't want me to do," he uttered in arousing tone.

His mouth parted close to her face, his head tilted a bit as if he were about to enter a kiss. His lips pursed together in the form of unfulfillment. Kai hated that he never had a chance to taste them. He was tempted so he moved closer to see how she would respond.

Bonnie tried to pull her hand back, but he tugged slightly to let her know she wasn't going anywhere. She realized what he was doing in that moment, she avoided looking at his more than ready lips. His scent was pleasant, his face suddenly caused intoxicating feelings to surface inside her as he tried to win her over. Her open palm pressed against his hardened chest to keep him from coming any closer.

His voice inflected strange comfort, "Don't you want to kiss me Bon?" Kai asked.

Her timid lips went inward in response to his daring question. Kai didn't need to read Bonnie's mind to know what she was thinking, the hot chemistry between them was enough to cause an explosion. The darkness in the house caused a mood to form. Like she could act out of character just for the moment, they could get it over with and then move on with their lives. Maybe that's why she found herself back at the prison world in the first place.

Bonnie thought hard, she wasn't about to give him the satisfaction after all the rough phases she had been through.

"What makes you think I would even let that happen?!" she commanded in stern voice.

Kai's expression remained still, he held her gaze with persistence, "Are you really going to play dumb right now," he said quietly.

"I'd rather burn alive before I kiss you," Bonnie uttered in clear tone.

His jaw suddenly tightened with frustration, a dry look plastered on his face. If she wanted to burn, then let her, he thought.

With the flick of his hand, he caused the burning candles in the adjacent room to explode. His magic only added fuel to the flames causing an abrupt fire in the house.

"You really need to loosen up," he said.

Kai placed his fingertips onto the top of her forehead. It caused a light spell to fall over her. Bonnie suddenly felt the urge to sleep, his power was enough to knock her out cold.

 **xxx**

She woke on the hard wood floor. Black smoke filled the air above her.

Bonnie was on her side, her head rested on the ground. She coughed and hacked with a clogged throat. She leaned upright, but that didn't seem to help because the air was thin.

She was in another room of the house, a bedroom on the second floor. She tried to awake herself from the dizziness caused by Kai's spell. She stood to her feet, but kept her head low because the smoke had risen to the second floor of the house.

She exited the bedroom to be greeted with roaring fire. It was too hot and she was practically surrounded by the fatal flames. She had caused fires with her magic but didn't know how to combat them.

Trapped inside the bedroom, she went to the nearest window. It faced the front of the house. She coughed tremendously while trying to open it.

The window was sealed shut even though it appeared unlocked. It must have been Kai's bidding.

Bonnie sought something hard to break the glass. She grabbed a lamp and threw it at the window several times, then banged on it. The glass crackled but didn't shatter. She had to hurry because the smoke was starting to overwhelm her.

She used the large oval mirror that sat in the corner of the room. She rammed it into the window's weak spot until it caved in.

Bonnie cleared a path, she pulled the sheet from the bed to avoid the sharp glass to escape onto the front house roof. She could now breath fresh air. The yard was below, it looked like an easy jump, but she'd probably break something on the way down.

She thought fast and tied the sheet to the drain pipe. She scaled down it while gripping the cotton fabric. Oh no—her hands were slipping, she knew it was bound to happen at some point. Bonnie slid down the side of the house and fell a good six-foot drop. Her legs absorbed the shock of the fall as she cried out in pain. She curled while clutching the sprained leg.

Bonnie crawled away from the burning house. The room upstairs lit in violent flames, she could have died. Of course, she'd come back to life because it was the prison world, but she was grateful.

A clapping hand sounded loudly in the back ground, "You actually made it out!" said Kai. His face lit with a big smile. His teeth were all too perfect.

"What is your problem!" Bonnie shouted. She attempted to get off the ground.

Kai vamped in speed over top of her body, he latched onto her arm and forcefully pulled her to stand on her own. He snapped in her face, "You're my problem!"

Bonnie shoved his hand from her, she ran in the opposite direction. He vamped again and quickly appeared in front of her path once more.

She extended her hand, "Motus!" she shouted—Amid terrible embarrassment, nothing happened.

Kai's smile turned slick, "You thought I wasn't going to take your magic," he chuckled with glee, "That's so cute of you Bon."

Bonnie fumed with anger, she didn't care if he could snap her neck in half. Her magic was all she had left and she hated that he robbed her of it. She lunged forward to push Kai, but his stance was strong. He barely moved an inch. He smiled down at her in admiration of her fiery temper.

He snickered, "That's why I like you Bon, you don't scare that easy...Unlike some people." Kai recalled her annoying friends in Mystic Falls.

She shouted, "Where is the ascendant Kai!" Bonnie peered up at him. Her chest nearly touching his.

"I have it somewhere safe," he answered with vagueness.

"Give me back my magic!" she commanded.

Kai's eyes went elsewhere in favor of his own plan. He sighed heavy. Bonnie could see it coming already, he didn't play fair.

"What are you willing to do for me Bon?!" he asked with a smile. His voice trailed off in sinister tone, "There's a cost to your actions. You think I'm just going to forget about the fact that you left me in 1903!?" he shouted.

Bonnie stood her ground, she turned silent as the exacted revenge seemed to be ages ago. It was like a red stain that would never go away no matter how hard you tried to scrub.

"Answer me you bitch!" Kai screamed in angry breath.

"Fuck you," Bonnie sneered in low tone while directing her index finger into his chest. "You deserved to be left there after how you treated me! I didn't forget all the things you did either!" she shouted back with untamed rage.

Kai's chest rose as if he were holding in breath, "You have some nerve. You were the one to stab me first!" he said in recollection.

Bonnie paused, but she sure as hell didn't care because it didn't undo all that happened afterward. Like a domino effect, it was bound to happen when the mess went overboard.

Kai turned serious, "You would have done what I did too if you'd been in that hell hole for 20 years." He smirked, "…But here you come trying to save the day." He leaned forward with heavy breath as if he were about to do the unimaginable, his voice turned shockingly bold and abrasive, "You've never been put in your place. I guess that happens when you've been dealing with men that don't have any balls."

Bonnie's thoughts shifted to her sweet Enzo, she turned defensive, "What are you trying to say?!" she said. He suddenly commanded her attention in full force.

Kai smiled because he could read her mind perfectly, "I'm saying that you need a real man in your life. Then maybe you wouldn't be so uptight," he uttered.

Bonnie was tempted to slap the expression off his face if she could, but it probably wouldn't do any good. She couldn't believe his dirty insult.

"You're just mad because I never gave you a chance," she uttered quietly. It was all Bonnie needed to say because she knew it was exactly why Kai had acted out. He went on a rampage because his heart was broken.

As far as she was concerned, he was just a sad man that couldn't handle his emotions after being abandoned by the woman he cared about the most.

Kai's jaw tightened, he knew no one else cared about him, not even his own flesh and blood. Her words cut deep and somehow, she was the only person that could evoke such emotion inside him. His head shook up and down in a gradual motion, he was about to prove her wrong.

"Okay…You won't be saying that for very long when my dick is in your mouth," Kai uttered in arrogance.

His baritone voice ignited heat inside Bonnie. His presence was powerful and more than attractive—why did he have to make her feel this way?! Kai was outright nasty with words and she hated it, but Bonnie had never been talked to like that before. It was a stark contrast to her past lovers, Enzo was different. Her love for him was deep. On the other hand, Kai made her feminine loins terribly burn with ache. That part of her remained untouched as she vowed her life to Enzo. She had been hurt so many times before so her trust was far and few. Kai was too bold and too confident.

Bonnie didn't know what to say to him now. She didn't like feeling powerless and that was her problem. She tried to control everything, including the fate of others. Her sacrifices never allowed her to be vulnerable. She was just dark and depressing. Bonnie acted on her morals for the sake of others, and Kai threatened to change that.

Kai was her equal and he knew, which was why he wanted her so badly. He didn't have inhibitions so he spoke freely even if it offended her.

Bonnie walked past him because that was all she could do, ignore it all. Kai followed and dominantly grabbed her by the arm.

"Where do you think you're going?" he growled in deep tone.

She peered at him with distilled hate, "I don't owe you so let me go," she uttered. Her voice was dialed back in tone, maybe because his masculinity seemed to put her in check.

Kai possessively pulled Bonnie back to his body, she weakly pressed into his hard chest. Her green eyes met with his tense face, she glared at him with a scowled and resentful expression as he tried to take advantage. His lips viciously brushed her mouth with lecherous lust, "You're not going anywhere," he uttered in baritone voice.

She was his insurance policy and he didn't forget so easily as well. Kai wanted Bonnie to answer to her past crimes and betrayal. She was ripe in his arms and ready to fold under his will.


	3. Chapter 3 - Consent

_A/N: I sort of wrote this chapter on impulse, this is my interpretation of Heretic Kai Parker. There's some dark and mature themes ahead, enjoy._

 **Consent**

Kai wouldn't let Bonnie out of his sight. He was bitter for the most part and highly amused that he had the upper hand. He disabled her magic and harbored the ascendant somewhere. He wanted something, but it wasn't clear just yet.

Bonnie was in one of the locked rooms in the Armory. She clutched both arms for warmth, her thin burgundy V-neck long sleeve shirt and dark blue skinny jeans wasn't doing any good. She sullenly laid on the firm mattress inside the stale and frigid cold room. That's when she heard knocking on the glass window. She leaned upright, it was Kai peering back at her with a handsome smile.

She scowled at him, turned away then laid back down. To his amusement, Kai knocked harder this time.

Bonnie was annoyed at this point, she sat up and glared at him, "What!" she shouted.

Kai casually waved, "Are you ready to come out yet?" he asked, "If you're a good girl, I'll unlock the door." He flashed her a flirtatious wink.

"Go away!" she yelled. Bonnie turned in the opposite direction, she was still furious with him.

It was suddenly quiet. She turned around to see Kai was no longer standing outside the window. She got out of bed and stood to her feet. She slowly walked towards the window, she curiously peered out the glass.

"I'm right here Bon," Kai uttered. Bonnie abruptly turned around to see him standing inside the room next to the bed.

Kai vamped in front of her causing a startle, he pushed Bonnie into the solid wall and pinned both her wrists to the hard surface. "I'm getting sick and tired of that snarky little attitude of yours," he uttered in closeness to her face. "You should be grateful I haven't killed you yet."

"You're pathetic Kai," Bonnie sneered while lifting her head off the wall. She peered up at him with reckless eyes.

Kai smirked, "I have to ask…Have you moved on yet?" he said with coyness.

Bonnie's expression turned to question. Kai closed his eyes, he concentrated on entering the depths of her mind. His heretic abilities gave him advantage in telepathy.

He spoke with his eyelids closed, "I see him now…" he uttered.

Bonnie's mouth tightened in discomfort, she tried to push the forethoughts somewhere hidden, but it didn't seem to work.

Kai continued, "You're still not over poor Enzo."

She swallowed in her throat as the thought dawned to her.

"You feel like you're nothing without him," Kai uttered. He opened his eyes then met with her green ones, "…Sad," he said with insult.

Bonnie tried to fight back the hotness that formed in her eyes. She blinked several times then looked in the other direction to avoid the tears from falling. Her eyes watered slightly as the terrible wounds were still fresh.

"Stefan is an asshole!" said Kai. His voice turned over to shock as he had read her mind, "You can forgive him, but not me?!"

Bonnie snapped with anger, "Who said I ever forgave him?!"

Kai straightened in posture, he pressed his chest into hers driving her further into the wall. She wasn't able to move now. Her slender body was so soft against his, her feminine scent was pleasant. A subtle perfume lingered on her clothing.

He felt a combination of sympathy and envy. She gave Enzo a chance, but not Kai. Most importantly, he ran into faint memories of the 1994 prison world. Bonnie was clearly still holding onto the past and it peeved him so much.

"I can help you forget about him…if you let me," said Kai. His eyes trailed beneath him, he couldn't help but inappropriately stare at her bare clavicle. The view trailed down to the obvious entry of her ample breasts.

Her eyes squinted with anger as he toyed with her emotions, "Why would I want to do that. I'm not like you Kai, I don't run away from my problems," said Bonnie. "You'll never be half-the man that Enzo was."

Kai gradually scowled in jealously as he turned disturbingly silent. Bonnie took a jab at his ego and it got under his skin. She was such a damn distraction even when she wasn't trying, but she was more than careless.

He leaned forward, his mouth came close to hers. Her lips quivered with anxiousness as he acted unpredictable in behavior. Kai shifted his weight into her lower-half. His crotch grinded against hers causing a small sigh to escape from her mouth. Bonnie's gaze diverted to his pink lips. He subtly licked them as they had turned dry. Her eye sight went downward to watch his throat swell, his adam's apple was prominent, then back up again to his beautiful moving gray-blue eyes.

Kai let go of her hands to see how she would act. They complacently fell to her sides while his hands stealthy moved to the base of her hips. Kai was so cunning, Bonnie hadn't even noticed his charms were already working its magic.

"You feel that Bonnie?" Kai asked quietly, "That's you giving me exactly what I want." His mouth swiftly darted towards the side of her neck in favor of hot kisses.

The wetness of his overpowering mouth made Bonnie blissfully close her eyes. Kai gripped the back of her neck with his left hand to keep her close, then slickly wrapped his right arm around her narrow waist pulling her deep into his body. Although it felt natural to let it happen, her hands didn't know where to go. They staggered in mid-air, either waiting to push him away or to further invite his rousing play. The stainless-steel rings on his fingers were cold against her skin, his hand slid up underneath her shirt to caress her smooth back.

Kai's mouth opened wide, his wet tongue glided across her warm skin in the form of long heavy pecking. It was loud and forceful causing a faint moan to elude from Bonnie's lips.

Her skin tasted exactly as Kai had expected, her scent enticed him to bite down a bit. At first it was a tickling nibble, then it turned to a pinch. Bonnie was letting it happen and she didn't even realize it. Suddenly he broke the skin, she cried out loud then pushed him away.

Kai still held her by the waist, his eyes sparked with excitement and raw arousal. He didn't mean to do it, but the thirst was domineering. He only wanted to distract Bonnie and make her feel good in that moment because it seemed to be just the thing she needed.

Kai quickly remembered, his fingertips gently patted his lips. A small amount of her blood coated onto them. Bonnie was stuck, she could only watch. Was he compelling her or was it just shock? She couldn't tell the difference, she'd like to think it was her free will because he was so hellishly irresistible that she couldn't stop him.

Kai salaciously closed his eyes, his lips went inward and his tongue savored what was left of her secretions. His face revealed what seemed to be a strong weakness, his throat swallowed once. Her blood hit his taste buds causing absolute euphoria. His eyes opened to look at Bonnie, "You're vervain is gone…" he uttered in casual tone.

Bonnie's stomach churned with more than just butterflies, Kai didn't seem to be all there. It's like he was another person.

With harsh force, he grabbed her arm and swung her in the opposite direction. The speed was so quick that she was about to fall, but he stopped her from going any further. Kai latched onto her waist from behind with his left arm, his chest hugged her back, while his right hand pulled her head backwards. He turned it to the side to get sight of the open wound he inflicted. His fangs dropped, his eyes turned bloody dark. He violently manhandled her as his teeth plunged into her neck. Bonnie stiffened in his grasp, she gasped loudly from the infliction that caused agony. When she moved, his death grip seemed to tighten to point where she couldn't breathe.

She screamed now, his teeth sank deeper into the skin causing her to flinch, now both his hands wrapped around her small waist to bind them together. His head buried into her shoulder lost in his bloodlust. He moaned with fragility because he had been wanting to do this since day one.

Kai lost track of the time, he pulled back then viciously uttered into her ear, "You taste so fucking good. I can't stop," he panted heavy. Kai chuckled into the side of her face with a bloody mouth, transferring the mess to her clean skin.

Kai threw her body forward then grabbed a hold of her shirt from behind. He ripped it down the middle then pushed her onto the bed with his vamp speed. Bonnie landed onto her stomach, before she could do anything Kai was on top of her.

It was all happening so fast, Bonnie wasn't even consenting him. "Kai wait!" she clamored with shaky voice.

Maybe he would stop and hear the distress in her voice, but he didn't seem to be listening at all. It confused the hell out of her, his touch was strong and overbearing.

Kai wrapped a forearm around her neck to pull her into his upper-body. His lower-half descended onto her bottom with hankering force. His hand slide underneath, it trailed down her stomach. He unzipped her pants with quickness, his hand was about to go in.

Bonnie stopped him, "What are you doing?!" she asked with hesitance despite knowing the obvious.

Kai's lips brushed her ear with weakness, "I just want to feel it," he uttered. "What?! You don't want me to?!" he asked with honesty.

Bonnie was overwhelmed, she tried to think of an excuse. He was intimidating and barely giving her time to process it all.

Kai's mouth pressed into Bonnie's ear causing a tingling shiver inside her loins, "Just relax Bonnie, let me finger your pussy for a little bit. That's it," his tone was low. He slowly pecked beneath her ear causing distraction.

His hand swiftly slide inside her panties with ease. Both his stiff index and middle finger went into her womanhood was force. Bonnie couldn't do anything but accept it as he refused to take no for an answer. It's not like she could fight his physical strength. Strangely enough she enjoyed it within seconds.

She couldn't let Kai see that, but it was too late. Her eyes complacently rolled to the back of her head, Bonnie let out a single moan. His touch was insane and whole-heartedly pleasant. She thought of Enzo briefly—what would he think of her if he knew what she was doing?

Her mind went back to Kai, his fingers went in-and-out with relentless drive. She couldn't tell if it was his uncanny ability to find her hot spot or his supernatural momentum.

His two fingers continued with coarseness, Kai whispered into her ear again signifying his arousal to see here succumb to his desires, "Bon you're so fucking wet." He quickened in pace causing her to moan louder.

Kai's fangs went into the soreness of her neck as he violently finger fucked her. She groaned from the strength of his bite, he slurped with craze and didn't seem to care it was causing her discomfort. At the same time, she was coming from his swift hand. He used it to take the attention off of his blood sucking.

Bonnie went face first into the bed, she clutched the sheets while crying from both sensations. Her neck went numb, soon she could only feel the fire in her soaking wet womanhood.

Kai released a sly grin as his mouth planted firmly onto her neck, he now sucked softly only drawing little blood. He couldn't have her passing out when he had a stiff manhood.

He forced Bonnie onto her back with speed, he pulled her jeans from her legs bringing her panties along with them. His shirt came off in swift one pull, revealing his broad shoulders and his fit elongated waist.

He rushed to unhook her bra, then ripped the tattered shirt from her body. Suddenly Bonnie was fully naked and she wasn't sure how to feel about it.

Bonnie's light brown skin was even in tone, his mouth was open in amazement by what he saw. Kai descended towards her face, but she pushed back with uncertainty. She was still in grieving of her dead boyfriend and this was hardly appropriate for her situation.

Kai flashed a cheeky grin, "Are you afraid now?!" He asked deviously.

Bonnie churned with insecurity, Kai was moving too fast and she didn't know how to say no. She feared that if she pleaded for him to stop, it wouldn't make a difference, he'd just continue anyways.

She was heading down a dark road that she could no longer turn back from. Things had gone too far and she didn't think he would be so aggressive and bold.

Her voice was apprehensive, "I-I…" she uttered with uncertainty—Kai quickly hushed her, "Shoosh." He focused on Bonnie's lips, "Maybe you need a little encouragement," he uttered faintly.

His hot mouth went to the side of her bare breast while his hands gradually slide down her sides. He tried to take her all in his mouth, his teeth roughly tugged at her nipple. Her body tensed up in fear that he would viciously bite her again. Kai smiled sensing her distress. His kisses led a wet trail down the middle of her bare chest until it reached her flat stomach.

Kai hastened to her lower-half. He pulled her legs open, his hot tongue slid down her inner thigh. He entered the folds of her womanhood with his mouth. Her head went back into the bed for comfort, she instantly moaned without thought.

Bonnie was trying to fight it, but his tongue was damn near tortuous to the point that she wanted him to stop. Kai's head went in circular motions, at first, he'd plant a slow wet kiss, the flat of his warm tongue slid against her hot spot, then his mouth closed to seal a noisy peck. He continued in repetition that she lost count of how many times he made her come. Kai moaned terribly in between her legs, thrilled to see her receive his tongue.

Suddenly Bonnie began to forget about the drama. The foreplay disoriented her mind and made her like clay in his hands ready to be molded. Kai's tongue brashly rotated in a wave-like motion making Bonnie arch her back, she was about to climax but that wasn't his plan. Kai stopped.

Before she even noticed, his jeans were down by his knees. Kai stroked his manhood as he hovered over top of her. He pushed her legs to bend forward so they rested onto his thighs while he leaned upright.

Kai looked down at Bonnie with a haughty handsome smirk, his hardened manhood suddenly went into her wetness with intensity. His strong hands held her in place as he gripped her sides.

He took three subtly powerful strokes until he was fully inside her, the pressure was painful at first. Bonnie whimpered in discomfort, then he went downward so his chest was pressing into hers.

Her cumbersome thoughts shifted to Enzo again, his face appeared, she indecently envisioned him being on top of her as her eyes closed. His face was beautiful and soft, he sweetly smiled at her, but it wasn't the same feeling. His death was all too recent, but she was somehow enjoying the fact that she was in another man's bed. But not just anyone, it was Malachai Parker. And she would have never thought that they would be hot and heavy in the act. Her conscience ached of guilt and shame, but Kai was making her feel good. He was dirty and passionate, it was like a strong drug that needed to take its course.

Kai clutched her throat with force as he played rough. He hummed against her ear as his head buried into the bed. His pants caused restraint, he kicked them off so he could fully be in the nude.

He couldn't believe what he had been missing out on all these years due to his imprisonment. It wasn't his first time, but he could barely remember the faceless girls that meant nothing to him in his awkward young warlock years. This was different, it had purpose. Kai wanted this ever since laying eyes on Bonnie in 1994 and out was finally happening.

Her walls soaked completely and wrapped tightly around him causing himself to nearly release. He tried to focus, he took four more strokes. This time they were elongated and deep. Bonnie suddenly moaned something terrible, her hands made their way to his back for comfort as she was finally loosening up. She was dangerously liking all that she felt.

Kai wanted to see her lovely expression this time as he penetrated her, his face hovered over top of her with a dark striking smile. They locked in eye contact, he planted a small peck onto her quivering mouth then he quickly fucked her with ample force. His strokes were swift and concentrated as of he were on a conquest to over throw her senses. Maybe it was his vamp speed.

Bonnie couldn't move, let alone breath. His weight was heavy on top of her, but it wouldn't matter because her eyes fluttered horrifically from the tingling sensations that circulated her womanhood.

Kai spoke in heavy breath, "You still want me to stop?!" he asked in a teasing manner. His movements were slowing down as he toyed with her.

Bonnie clutched his back with wild expressive eyes, "No please don't," she begged while dragged her lips across his wet mouth in fear that he would actually stop.

She could taste herself on him. Kai suctioned his lips together, his mouth descended onto hers once more. His tongue heavily swirled into her open mouth. His hands went underneath to palm her bottom so he could enter deep. He leaned forward to violently thrust, her soft moans went into his ear as she kept him close.

"Bonnie keep coming for me," Kai pleaded in baritone voice. Her noises quickly turned into hollow cries. It brought him gratification knowing how she truly felt.

He sighed with weakness because he could no longer hold back.

His brash strokes made her womanhood swell something between horrific and heavenly, her moan feeble and submissive in motion with his moves. It caused him to release. He hastily pulled himself out and stroked himself onto the bed in between her legs.

When it was all over, Bonnie tugged the sheets to hastily cover herself. She hadn't fathomed this to be their first time or anytime at all for that matter.


	4. Chapter 4 - Out of Time

_A/N: Sometimes I don't know how I come up with these...I'm just laughing about it, deep down inside knowing I'm absolute trash. Thank you for the reviews!_

 **Out of Time**

Kai unlocked the bedroom door, he casually exited leaving a cocky air behind him. His was shirtless and wearing nothing but his low-fitted black jeans. Bonnie hesitantly followed behind him, she was wearing his large navy blue short-sleeve shirt. Since he ripped hers to shreds, Kai kindly offered his. Maybe the sex got to his head and he forgot who Bonnie Bennett was because she still didn't trust him. But now she had to admit that she was hooked and baited by his charms.

"So what do you say we get out of here?" said Kai. They headed into the Armory's main room. He stopped to put on an extra shirt he had lying around, it was a casual dark grey pull-over.

Bonnie folded her arms, "First you give me back my magic!" she commanded.

Kai smiled, "Look at you, making demands after we consummated our relationship?!…That's not how this works," he said.

"I'm serious Kai! You got what you wanted, now give it to me," she demanded.

"Whoa Bon, trust me…I want to do it again! But I need some time to recover first," Kai chuckled.

Her eyes rolled to another direction, "I mean it!" she said.

Kai approached Bonnie, "I'll give you back you're magic, but you have to let us out first," he uttered. He paused to stare at her, Bonnie was too adorable wearing his oversized t-shirt. He still found her to be crazy sexy even when she wasn't trying.

Kai began to circle Bonnie, his eyes went downward to view her from behind, he crackled a smile. "...If you don't give me what I want, I'll just turn you. I'll eventually find a way out, then leave you here all by yourself," he finished. Kai stopped, him and Bonnie were face-to-face. His arms folded signifying his seriousness.

"You wouldn't dare," Bonnie growled.

Kai smirked, she was bad at taking his word. "Oh I would! Not only would you be my prison world play thing," his eyes rolled upward as he smiled, "And I don't mind doing that either…but you'll never get a chance to see your dear Enzo in the after-life."

Bonnie realized her thoughts were no longer her own.

Kai sighed with pleasure, "Mind reading is such a great power to have. I found that thought somewhere deep inside that sad little head of yours," he said. "I'm sure eternal life is not your thing."

Bonnie was faced to pick the former because in no way did she see herself becoming a blood-sucker. She was willing to risk Kai's freedom in favor of her human life.

"So what's it going to be Bon?" Kai asked.

She accepted defeat with a frown, "Of course the first one!" she said.

Kai turned coy, "Are you sure?!" he asked while taking a single step forward. His eyes turned wide with crazed intent.

Bonnie inhaled deep, "Yes! Let's just do it," she responded.

Kai smiled. Bonnie interrupted, "But! You have to promise to leave me alone after this…for good!" her voice was stern.

Kai didn't look happy, he glanced downward to hide what he was truly feeling. It was like she had stomped on his heart all over again. He tried to play it off, "Fine!" he said with resentment—He latched onto Bonnie's arm with sudden force.

Bonnie cried out quick, Kai was transferring her magic back into her body as she had asked. But he made sure it wasn't a pleasant experience. She started to hunch over, it was like sharp needles entered her blood stream. Kai scowled while gripping her arm harder, Bonnie started to fall beneath him in disorientation.

He finally let go when it was done. She pulled her arm to her chest to clutch it for comfort, but it did not help.

Kai forced a bad smile, "Now we go home Bonnie," he said. His expression hastily shifted to a mean frown. He walked away and headed towards a nearby table. He aimed his hand towards it. He uncloaked the ascendant.

His back was turned in distraction. Bonnie's eyes quickly spotted a mid-sized pocket knife on a display stand. It was her chance, she swiped it then hastily put it in her back jeans pocket.

Kai turned around to face her again, he brought with him the device as promised.

Bonnie reached for it assuming he was handing it over, but Kai pulled back, "Screw me over and I'll kill you," he said with a "play no games" face.

Bonnie took the device, then Kai gripped her other wrist baring a dark smile, he wasn't about to let her leave without him.

She closed her eyes in concentration, then uttered a spell in repetition. They didn't need an eclipse or any Bennett blood, just her supernatural power. Within seconds their bodies fazed through a portal of white light.

 **xxx**

Bonnie opened her eyes, Kai was staring back at her with conceit. Her sights went elsewhere to avoid his cheeky gaze.

They appeared to be in an unknown location in the middle of the forest. Tree leaves rustled beneath their feet from the gust of window caused by the portal jump. The sun was high in the sky. Kai luckily had on his daylight ring.

"You can let go of my wrist now. I did what you asked," said Bonnie. She was ready to be done with Kai.

Kai abruptly pulled her close, his chest rose in exhilaration, "I'm not done with you yet," he uttered.

Bonnie's facial expression changed to concern, "You promised you'd let me go!" she yelled.

Kai's smile quickly turned sour showing his peeve, "I lied!" he said outright. "I thought about the idea some more, and I said to myself…What could be better than turning my Bonster into a vampire?! Then you'd be just like me!" his eyes widened with a mix of rage and glee.

"Kai no! I'm begging you!" Bonnie pleaded while pulling away.

Kai possessively brought Bonnie closer, his other arm wrapped around her top-half while his head shook in the form of disagreement. Their noses touched, his moving mouth brushed hers. "Yes, it's me and you forever Bon," he uttered in low tone.

His eyes started to turn dark red, Bonnie could see it happening so she had to act fast. She swiftly pulled the knife from her back pocket. She plunged it into the middle of Kai's back, then used her magic to temporarily disable him. Kai's mouth fell open in shock, his little Bon fought back with viciousness and he didn't see it coming.

Bonnie gradually backed away with an aching conscience while watching Kai slowly fall to his hands and knees. She strangely felt bad for him, but it was her life or his.

His eyes were shaky and almost void of life. It appeared Kai was desperately trying to call for her help.

Kai's skin gradually started to rot, black veins throbbed around his neck, it signified he was dying. He was partially paralyzed amid the agony.

Bonnie ran in the opposite direction leaving him.

Kai leaned upright, his hand felt immobile as it strained to reach around his back. His fingers surrounded the knife's handle, but they wouldn't close.

 **xxx**

Bonnie held her phone to her ear, he didn't answer the first time so she called again, "Come on pick up," she pleaded to herself. She glanced over her shoulder to ensure she wasn't being followed. It was almost nightfall and she walked the busy city street. The portal jump oddly took them to another state. None of it made sense.

"Hello?!" He yelled into the phone with annoyance.

"Damon what the hell took you so long to answer your phone!" Bonnie yelled.

"Who the hell is this?!" Damon shouted back.

"It's me Bonnie! What do you mean, you have my number?" she said.

"Who's Bonnie…?!" he asked.

Bonnie stopped in her tracks at the sound of his words, Damon was different. His voice wasn't how she remembered. Her mind must have been playing tricks on her, "Damon, I know you think this is funny, but I seriously need your help. Kai is after me!" she pleaded.

"Okay, did we sleep together or something?...Hold up, are you that blonde I met at the cabaret from last week?" said Damon. "…And who's Kai?" he asked.

Bonnie palmed her forehead, "This can't be happening!" she uttered to herself. She directed the conversation back to Damon, "It's me…your best friend…Is this a joke?!" she asked.

"I wish it were sweetheart, but you were the one who called me," Damon responded.

Her head started to spin, Bonnie observed her surroundings. "Hold on Damon, don't hang up!" she commanded.

Bonnie ran to a newspaper stand, she checked the date on the paper. It was the exact time she had left, it was still 2017, but things didn't add up because Damon didn't know her. She tried to control her anxious breathing.

"Still there?" Damon asked on the other end.

"Damon please, you know me. Can you help me!?" she begged.

In his curiosity, he asked, "That depends…Are you hot?!"

"What?! Now I know this is the real Damon because only you would say something like that," she blurted. Bonnie tried to think of an answer, "Well this one time I caught you staring at my ass…" she uttered.

"Fair enough," said Damon. "Where are you?"

"Pennsylvania," she answered.

"What!" Damon shouted. "That's a long ass drive. You do realize I'm in Virginia!"

"I'll make it worth your while," said Bonnie. She face-palmed herself in embarrassment for saying that, but she knew that kind of talk would work on him.

"…Okay, text me an address and I'll meet you there tonight," Damon responded with compliance. He never passed up an opportunity.

 **xxx**

Bonnie had changed clothes. None of her credit cards worked. She didn't want to be a thief, but she swiped clothing from a simple exchange store with the help of her magic. She wore a flowy black and white floral spaghetti strapped dress, a cropped green utility jacket, and some ankle boots. There was a chilly wind outside so she headed to the local bar where she agreed to meet Damon.

She entered the noisy and crowded bar, it was the perfect spot because there were tons of people. It put her mind at ease given that a psycho was trying to kill her.

Bonnie headed straight to the bar, she didn't have any money. She could wait around and stay sober or flirt with some average Joe to get a free drink. She picked the latter.

She leaned against the countertop in hopes that she didn't appear too awkward or desperate. Just like that some random guy caught her eye.

Bonnie worked her feminine charms, she tucked her dark-brown shoulder length wavy hair behind her ear and batted her eyelashes to get his attention. Luckily it was working. The male brunette was hesitant at first, he would stare, then look away.

Bonnie upped the ante to make him approach first. She let her jacket fall from her body, baring her smooth shoulders in the short and daring dress. She placed the jacket over an open stool next to her. She flashed him with her clear green eyes to invite him over. The stranger's smile was beautiful. Now he was approaching with his drink.

The young man was fairly attractive, in his mid-twenties, tall and average build.

He was only a few feet away as he surfed through the crowd.

Bonnie felt a strange hand palm her ass from behind. She abruptly turned her head with surprise to see it was Kai sexually molesting her.

Kai daringly whispered into her ear, "You naughty girl. I see you eye fucking that guy. Are you cheating on me now?" he asked with coy expression.

His cold ring fingers brushed under her skirt to softly caress the skin on the back of her upper thigh. His hand rubbed with content possession of what he believed to be his.

Bonnie remained puzzled and frozen in her stance. She continued to brazenly let Kai touch her and she couldn't explain why. A part of her was curious, and even more so, she liked it.

Kai pressed his lower-half into her bottom while palming the base of her hips.

The guy was approaching now and suddenly Bonnie felt terribly embarrassed.

The male brunette peered at her and Kai in confusion. He saw their suggestive body language, it led him to think that Bonnie was not available and he was right.

The male apologized, "Sorry, I didn't know you came here with someone." He was about to walk away.

Kai took a step outward to stop him from leaving. His grey-blue eyes expanded under compulsion.

"Go buy us some drinks, also throw some shots in there too," Kai demanded in low tone. Kai heavily patted the man's back, "Thanks champ!" he smiled.

The stranger complied with his demands and proceeded to order at the bar practically ignoring the awkward tension.

Kai turned back to Bonnie with a smile, "Now where were we?" he asked. "Let's see…You stabbed me in the back and left me to die…Now you're ready to jerk off something other guy's dick," Kai defiantly growled.

Bonnie faced him, "You were going to kill me, what do you expect!" she argued.

Kai smirked with a turned head, "I thought you'd be grateful. I'm helping you take your mind off of your dead ex-boyfriend."

Bonnie's jaw tightened as his hand came in contact with the small of her back. Kai moved closer to get a good look at her new appearance. He gushed with red cheeks, "You look so gorgeous…Can I take you in the back?" he asked.

Her eyes widened at his dirty insinuation, "Stop it Kai. What happened in the prison world was a mistake," she voiced with firm vindication, but her body language showed otherwise.

Kai smiled, she was a bad liar. "Keep telling yourself that if it makes you feel morally right," he responded. "You also put us in an alternate-timeline," he said. Kai's anger translated his thoughts of her playing him.

Bonnie tried to explain, "I don't know how that happened!"

Kai grabbed her arm with strong force. His face went close to hers. His lips directed towards her ear to avoid drawing attention, "Well you better fix it," he sneered.

Bonnie's head turned a bit, her mouth nearly touched his as they faced-off. "I swear I didn't did this on purpose. Now let go of me," she commanded.

Kai smirked with arrogance, "I'd watch what I say next if I were you. My blood could easily be inside you, then I'd have to snap that beautiful neck of hers."

Bonnie tried to play nice despite his threats, she couldn't evade him now so she went along with his game.

The man returned with their drinks as promised. Kai wrapped a strong arm around his neck to toy with him in play, "Please tell me, what were your intentions with this lovely young woman standing right in front of you," he asked while making direct eye contact, "…And tell the truth."

The man spoke in a dry spell under Kai's compulsion, "I was going to buy her a drink, flirt with her, then convince her to come back to my place," he responded.

Kai burst into a dramatic laugh, he pointed his finger at the man's chest then looked at Bonnie for verification. "Can you believe this guy?! He thought you were easy," he said with amusement.

Bonnie folded her arms, "Kai this isn't funny," she said.

Kai asked the man another question, "Do tell…If you fucked Bonnie tonight…Would you call her back the next day?!"

"No I wouldn't because I have a girlfriend," the man answered in obey.

Kai chuckled some more, his arm still draped over the man's neck as if they were best buds. "Bon you sure know how to pick them. I guess asshole is your thing, so maybe…just maybe, I have a small chance at making you mine," he uttered sweetly.

Bonnie rolled her eyes, "Are you done yet?!" she asked.

Kai spoke quietly into the guy's ear, he patted the man's upper chest aiding him to walk away. A slew of free drinks sat in front of them. Kai handed Bonnie a single shot glass, he pressured her to drink. Meanwhile, Kai swiftly downed his portion then made sure Bonnie drank the rest.

"I literally have to drink like 15 of these just to get a buzz," said Kai. He handed Bonnie another shot. Now she was on her fifth glass. She was a light drinker and hated the taste of hard liquor.

Kai grabbed her by the hand, he stared into her eyes with excitement, but his voice was threatening. "Drink," he said.

Bonnie took the last shot of burning liquid, she swallowed with a cringe face. Her stomach churned briefly, then her body turned hot. "Happy now!?" she said.

Kai smiled something wicked, "Not yet," he said.

Suddenly the room moved fast, like she was being transported without moving. Bonnie's back was against a hard wall, Kai's hand softly stroked the side of her face as he stared into her moving eyes. He vamped them to a more secluded area for privacy, they were now at the back end of a dark hallway. Few people passed in the hall ahead to enter the restrooms.

Her attention was taken away, so Kai ushered her chin that make her face him once again. His gaze was intoxicating, "Did you get all dressed up for me?" he asked in raspy voice. His tone was now soothing—Bonnie asked herself, was it the drinks or just his attractive face? She was finding it harder to resist his charms, but it had to be the liquor because he had forced her to drink more than she could handle.

Everything moved again, now they were outside under the nightfall in some back alleyway. The lighting was dim, the music thumped faintly inside the bar. It was quieter since it was just the two of them.

"Stop doing that! It's making me sick," Bonnie complained.

Kai moved forward with a tilted head, "I thought it would be better if we were alone," he said. Kai's fingertips pushed at her lower stomach. He was directing Bonnie to take footsteps backwards until she couldn't go any further. Her path was then blocked by a mid-high metal object planted in front of a brick wall.

His eyes were hypnotic, he was making it all happen so fast. His left hand slithered to her throat, he squeezed lightly to command her attention. His right hand caused distraction as it slid up her short flowing dress. Bonnie was starting to regret her choice of clothing.

Kai bared a dark smile, he already knew what she was thinking in hindsight. "You're giving me easy access. I knew it," he said while staring at her dress.

Bonnie stopped his warm hand from wandering up her thigh, "Stop it Kai. I never asked for this," she said.

Kai shook his head with indifference, "But you did. You came out tonight looking like some dirty little slut…" he paused to think, "No…that's not the right word…whore? Yeah that sounds better," he uttered in closeness to her mouth. "Like some common whore."

His alluring tone was disturbing at best, but the thrill of his voice somewhat turned her on. She could have stopped Kai with her magic by now, but she didn't. A part of her didn't want to fight because it would mean making him angry and he was more powerful than her.

Kai wasn't as friendly now because she had rejected him. His obsession with Bonnie was enough to drive him insane. She did it before in the past, so he slaughtered his whole family to prove a point. Now he was going to have a little fun with her in the meantime.

His hands went up under Bonnie's arms to lift her so she could sit onto the metal object. It was perfect height from him, the base of his hips met with her open legs.

Kai leaned forward, both his arms quickly wrapped around her narrow waist to hug her with aggression. Bonnie let out a small sigh as their chests compacted tightly together. Her submissive behavior brought him enjoyment as she allowed their mouths to lightly brush. "You wanna fuck?" he asked in baritone voice.

Bonnie was on the verge of cracking an involuntary smile. Before she could answer, Kai's mouth rushed into her parted lips. She found herself opening her mouth whole to accept his unyielding tongue. Her arms strongly wrapped around his neck with fondness. His masculine scent made her knees weak. Her conscience scolded her for greenlighting Kai's dirty antics. Her legs were starting to open further with invitation.

Kai directed his kisses down the side of her neck. She was a bit apprehensive as his tongue explored her shoulder blade, she question whether he would feast on her again without permission. Bonnie's eyes were contently closed, she opened them then spotted the same guy she had seen inside the bar.

Bonnie shuddered in Kai's arms, "Wait stop!" she yelled.

Kai pulled away to get sight of her startled expression. He looked over at the man who stood maybe 10 feet away. Kai chuckled lightly, "Look it's our old friend from the bar," he said.

The guy continued to stand there with blank expression, he just watched them with a calm state of mind. Inside, he probably ached to run away.

Bonnie pushed to move Kai out the way, but he wouldn't budge, "That's enough Kai!" she said.

"What? You don't want him to watch?!" Kai asked.

Bonnie faced Kai with distressing expression as his voice inflicted seriousness—You've got to be kidding me, she thought.

Kai groped both her sides in pure arousal. "Since we don't know what his name is, let's just call him Tim…Tim here likes to watch…" he said.

Kai cupped Bonnie's chin with dominance forcing her to look at the handsome and youthful guy. He was fit, he looked like an ex-frat boy with a heart of gold.

Kai's open mouth grazed the side of her cheek as he talked in deep voice, "I told him to stand there just for the fun of it. Kinky right?!" he asked.

Bonnie made fierce eye contact with Kai, his hands now grazed her thighs pushing her dress upward to reveal her bare skin. Kai aimed for her ear, meanwhile Bonnie still had clear sight of the guy. "What are you willing to do to stay human?" he asked in low tone.

Suddenly she felt Kai's hot tongue on her neck, his mouth pressed hard sending Bonnie into a lustful mania. She couldn't help but close her eyes.

His hand appeared in between her legs, he softly rubbed her womanhood to incite arousal. While his other hand groped her waist. Bonnie's eyes opened again, this time stricken with shock that Kai was trying to make her submit. "I'm not doing that," she said.

Kai looked into her eyes, "But you're already doing it," he said. He dragged her lower half to be closer to his pelvis. Bonnie looked down to see his jeans were already undone.

The liquor must have hit her hard, because she lost track of time. Kai pushed her panties to the side, he clutched her lower back to persuasively bring her into his body. Bonnie hugged Kai's back for support so she wouldn't fall back into the wall.

Kai knew Bonnie wouldn't approve but he did it anyway because he liked to push her boundaries. He eased his stiff manhood inside her entry whether she wanted it to happen or not. Bonnie moaned softly from the first assertive thrust. Her mouth fell open with staggering shock of the beautiful sensation.

Kai smiled viciously as he already broke the mold. Her legs wrapped around his waist to balance herself. His back hunched over to hug her body, his lips brushed her mouth with enjoyment as he took several more strokes insider her.

"Kai stop," she uttered faintly in his grasp. Bonnie was fooling herself to think that was going to happen. She wasn't being honest with herself either because she liked it more than she wanted to admit.

Their mouths grazed one another. Kai taunted her as they sexed in the dark alley, "Tell me to stop again," he said while taking a deep thrust. This time Bonnie moaned decadently in his arms, she tried to keep her eyes open but dammit it was so hard.

Kai was suddenly moderating his movements with haste, they leaned upright as she continued to sit on her bottom. The cold hard metal irritated her ass cheeks as she couldn't bring herself to move or stop him for that matter.

Bonnie's eyesight's awkwardly shifted to the curious eyes of the male brunette that forcibly watched. Her face cringed with horror as to what was happening in real time. Kai's mouth went to kiss her neck again, his hands firmly gripped her sides to keep her in place. Her eyes rolled back from the continuation of his stimulating strokes. Bonnie was coming from his swift cock and there was no stopping that. She moaned terribly forgetting about the stranger's lurking presence.

Kai didn't care at all, he groaned in her ear and self-indulged in her body until he was done.

He stared back at her with a haughty smirk.

Bonnie got off the metal object to stand to her feet. She pulled her dress down in the process as Kai stood over her in cover. He closed the zipper of his jeans, at the same time, he flashed her a handsome cocky wink.

Kai vamped in front of the man, who now had a look of fear on his face. Before he could respond, Kai gripped him by the throat. His fangs violently tore into the side of the man's neck.

Bonnie gasped with terror while Kai hastily drained the man of his blood.

Kai snapped the man's neck to make sure he would die quick. He panted heavy with his back turned against Bonnie to hide his face. His hunger for blood was now settled. His head fell back with satisfaction as he licked the remaining blood from his lips.


	5. Chapter 5 - Without Sin

_A/N: I seriously love Kai+Bonnie+Damon. They are my favorite threesome._

 **Without Sin**

Kai's back was turned, his ominous eyes opened at the sound of Bonnie's anxious breathing. His heightened senses detected her twitching distress. He turned to face her, the dead man's blood smeared across his entire mouth.

Kai kneeled down next to the man's lifeless body, "Don't act surprised. You knew this was going to happen," he talked while ripping a piece of fabric from the man's shirt. He used it to wipe his mouth clean.

Bonnie's throat swelled, her newly found lust for Kai blinded her better judgements. She imagined Enzo in Kai's place. Enzo scolded her terribly in his British accent, "What the hell are you doing Bonnie Bennett?!" he shouted.

"I don't know," Bonnie responded with confusion. Her mind was playing tricks on her again. Ever since his death, his lingering spirit haunted her or was it her own demons? On the brink of losing her sanity, she couldn't tell the difference.

Enzo approached her with fueled anger, "You disappoint me," he said while shaking his head as he looked down at her with distaste.

"No please, Enzo I love you," Bonnie reached out to hug him, but Enzo kept her away from his body. Bonnie begged for his affections, "Don't hate me. I wasn't thinking, I'm sorry." She was on the verge of tears.

Enzo grabbed her arm, "Do you have any decency?! You're acting like a harlot, sleeping with the enemy," he sneered with disdain in his voice. He pulled her to walk with him, Enzo pushed Bonnie forward to blame it all on her as he pointed at the dead man's body, "Look at what you did Bonnie! You helped kill this innocent man when you could have used your magic to save him," he yelled.

Bonnie turned to Enzo, "I'm tired of saving people. I just want to be with you!" she pleaded as if her life depended on it. She feared he would no longer love her.

Enzo clutched both her arms and shook her with violence, "You're so naughty! I don't know whether I want to rip your throat out or fuck the shit out of you," he growled in heavy tone—But that wasn't Bonnie's sweet Enzo. He would never talk to her like that. Suddenly, his face changed to Kai. His jaw line was sharp, his gray-blue eyes were clear, his brown hair spiked in the front. He smirked with a boyish smile. His five-o'clock shadow showed a bit making him extra handsome.

Kai's eyes were wide and deranged, he had been talking to Bonnie this entire time. He physiologically shifted the blame on her. The madness distorted her already fragile mind. Bonnie tried to shimmy her way out of his grasp, but Kai determinedly wouldn't let go.

"You're not as good as you think you are Bonnie," he said. "You're just like me, dead on the inside. You don't even know what your purpose is." Kai looked at her in the form of disgust, almost as if he were shaming himself.

"Your psycho! I want nothing to deal with you," Bonnie sneered.

Kai grinned, he brought Bonnie close so their bodies could embrace. His hand palmed her lower back while the other gripped the back of her hair. He pulled backwards causing Bonne to softly whimper. He spoke against her mouth, "You weren't saying that when my dick was inside you a few minutes ago. You were coming all over me and you liked every second of it. You're just like me and you don't even know it," he growled with passion, "It turns me on."

Kai's saliva coated onto her lips. Bonnie was almost tempted to kiss him because she was prone to his charms. His deep voice caused her womanhood to throb.

Bonnie closed her eyes briefly to take it all in, she breathed deep as she questioned the cost of her good nature. When she looked back on her life, her decisions to do good caused her the most heart ache. All her hard work was focused on being selfless yet she got nothing in return. Her mind started to succumb to the idea of letting herself love Kai—But this wasn't real love, it was infatuation and it was dark and consuming.

Kai turned her head, he firmly licked the side of her face with crazed intent, then sealed it with a noisy kiss. His fingers now gripped her chin as he heinously uttered clear words into her ear, "I know you want me Bonnie. Stop trying to tell yourself you don't, I can see right through you."

Kai's hands went to her back to give her space, he could see that she was contemplating the weight of his words. His soft hand pushed a loose strand of hair behind Bonnie's ear. He held her silent gaze with seriousness.

Bonnie shivered, her bare shoulders exposed in the nightfall air. "I'm cold. I need to get my jacket," she protested lightly, teeth chattering a bit.

 **xxx**

They headed into the bar from the back door. Bonnie picked up her coat where she had last left it. The liquor was still in her system, but she was fully lucid. The room spun a bit, but she could walk straight. Her eye sights she spotted Damon.

Damon scanned the room, but he didn't even recognize the face that was staring back at him. Bonnie waved at him to get his attention. He noticed immediately then started to walk in her direction. He pushed through the crowd of people to get to her.

Kai came out of nowhere, he grabbed Bonnie by the wrist. "You thought Damon could help you?!" he laughed.

Bonnie sneered, she never felt so helpless in her life. She was desperate to get out of her situation.

Damon looked confused, "Your Bonnie?!" he asked. He immediately noticed the tension between her and Kai.

Kai laughed, "This is too hilarious! You don't even know her. This is just perfect for me," he said.

Bonnie's shaky eyes called out for help, "Please Damon," she said with sincerity. She wanted to be saved from the grips of a madman.

"Who's he?!" Damon asked while looking towards Kai. His face scowled as he looked him up and down.

Kai grinned, "Once upon a time, I was your worst nightmare…Tell me are you and Elena still together?" he asked with coyness.

"Elena who?!" Damon responded with scrunched eyebrows.

Kai chuckled loudly, he dramatically patted his upper thighs with energy, "This is even better than I thought! It feels good knowing that you two aren't together in this world. Seriously, you and Elena makes me want to vomit until my intestines come of out," he said.

Damon scowled at Kai's sadistic sense of humor. He didn't know this idiot and he was about 10 seconds away from punching his lights out.

It felt weird that Damon didn't know Bonnie, she wanted to run into her best friend's arms for comfort, but he appeared perplexed by it all.

"Damon remember what we talked about?" said Bonnie. She tried to hint for his help once again. Kai naturally rubbed Damon the wrong way so he was gradually siding with Bonnie.

Stefan suddenly appeared behind Damon. His senses were on alert. Bonnie couldn't believe her eyes, it was her dead boyfriend's killer. She never came to peace with forgiving Stefan for taking the love of her life away.

Kai's voice turned to glee, "Oh look, its Steve!" he said with amusement.

"Who is this guy?!" said Stefan who folded his arms. He quickly sized up Kai. Stefan didn't recognize them per expected.

Damon sneered, "I don't know, but I don't like him," he said. Damon looked to Bonnie who was more than eager to leave with them, "Let's take this outside," he said.

The bar music and the loud crowds of surrounding people were a distraction, but none of that fazed the tension between the foursome.

The group left the noisy place and walked away from the bar's entry for more privacy. They walked a block down to escape the hordes of people.

Kai broke the silence, "Look I know you guys think you're doing something special! But you're not, so maybe you should just walk away. You've already done enough damage to Bonnie as it is in our world," he said.

Stefan looked to Bonnie for affirmation, "Is this man bothering you?" he asked.

Bonnie didn't speak, for once in life she was speechless and not because of fear. She was unsure if she wanted to be rescued by the Salvatore brothers, whom did nothing but ruin her life. Her grudge towards Stefan made it easier to feel this way. And she resented Damon because he would always defend Stefan even when he committed heinous acts of murder. She second guessed who her true friends were. Kai did well at planting himself deep inside Bonnie's subconscious. It was like she was experiencing a bad episode of Stockholm syndrome.

Damon extended his hand to Bonnie, "Come with me. I'm assuming that's what you want," he said.

Kai was aching to give the brothers a reason to show their true vampire-self's. They tried to mask it by pretending to be human.

Bonnie subliminally took a step forward because Damon was a familiar face that brought her comfort. Kai possessively grabbed Bonnie's hand to stop her, "She's fine! She doesn't want to go anywhere. Right Bonnie?!" he asked.

Bonnie looked at their joined hands with uncertainty. Her eyes went to Damon again. Even though Damon didn't know her, something drew him to her. She was more than just an attractive face and he couldn't explain it. She was like a ball of light. It made him rethink what she told him over the phone about them being close.

"I think that's up to Bonnie to decide, not you," Stefan responded with defensiveness. He bravely took a step forward.

Damon chimed in, "Look future boy, or where ever you came from…You don't know us very well, so I'd let her go if I were you," he threatened Kai.

Kai smirked, "But I know you very well Damon. You just don't know that I can do this." Kai extended his hand. He sent high pitched soundwaves into Stefan and Damon's heads. The brothers tried to fight it. They're hands covered their ears, but the sound was internal.

Stefan fought it, he rushed Kai into a nearby wall. His finger nails went into the center of his chest. He was about to pierce Kai's heart and pull it straight from his center. Kai smiled as if he had a death wish, he was fighting the pinching pain. Something told him his life wouldn't end that night, so he acted reckless.

"Stefan no! Please don't kill him!" said Bonnie. She appeared over his shoulder with wide eyes.

Stefan held his ground, "How do you know my name?! No one mentioned it!" he said while turning to her.

"Because I know who you are. I know the real you. I'll explain later, but please don't kill him," Bonnie pleaded. There was too much testosterone and blood was bound to be spilled if she didn't step in to stop things from escalating.

Kai smiled because he knew Bonnie's loyalty for him was strong. And just like that, he had her wrapped around his finger. The sex went to her head as well. Bonnie harbored feelings for Kai and it didn't hit her until his life was put on the line. It pleased Kai knowing that their relationship was far from unrequited love.

Stefan wouldn't let go until he had Bonnie's word, "I'll stop, but you have to come with us. If not, we're leaving without you," he demanded in calm voice.

The decision was better than nothing, Bonnie needed help. And she wasn't about to ruin her one chance at possibly going back home alive and not as a vampire. She needed to find a way out of this mess and away from Kai.

"Okay!" Bonnie agreed.

Kai smirked, "You heard the lady. You can let go of my chest now," he uttered. His back pressed hard against the brick wall.

Stefan finally let go, Kai took a deep breath for air. He peered at Bonnie with a zealous and confident smile.

"So my Bon loves me after-all," said Kai. He glared at her with a handsome smirk.

Damon was Stefan's opposite, he didn't play by the rules. Damon vamped towards Kai and snapped his neck under the impression that he would be dead for good. Kai went crashing to the ground in a temporary death.

"Damon!" Bonnie yelled. His character hadn't changed despite being in an alternate reality. Damon was still brash and impulsive to kill.

"Your seriously going to vouch for this guy?! Are you his princess bride or something?!" Damon shouted.

Bonnie palmed her forehead in frustration.

"Let's get out of here before someone see's us," said Stefan, he palmed Bonnie's forearm to direct her to their car.

 **xxx**

They were in an adjacent town outside of Mystic Falls, it was Damon's apartment. He lived a separate life from Stefan, none the less they were still close as brothers.

Damon stood at the mini bar in the grand living space with 12-foot high vaulted ceilings. He poured himself a glass of Bourbon as he talked to Bonnie. She gave him the rundown of her odd situation. His apartment place was filled with high-end furniture and it was well decorated with expensive art work. The large floor to ceiling plated glass window gave a fantastic view of the small suburban city. They were on the top fifth floor.

Damon tried to work his charms, "You know this is one of my many places," he bragged.

Bonnie grinned, "Yeah okay Damon," she wasn't falling for his swooning.

"Want some?" Damon poured himself a glass of liquor. He offered one to Bonnie.

Bonnie gave him a dry look, "You know I don't like Bourbon," she said.

"I do?!" Damon asked. He appeared confused by her statement.

"Oh I forgot," Bonnie responded. She was seated on the long modern sectional couch.

Damon smirked, "I don't even know you, yet I drove miles away to rescue you from a sociopath. And apparently you know me better than I know myself," he took a huge gulp of his drink with bafflement. It was his eighth glass of liquor.

"Look I know…It's weird for me as well, but I didn't know who else to turn to," said Bonnie. She needed to find a way back home. Her thoughts shifted to Kai, she realized he had the ascendant.

Damon took a seat on the couch next to Bonnie. His arm draped over the couch's back as they sat fairly close. Bonnie was relaxed in his presence, one of her legs folded in the sit with her body was aimed towards him. It was around 4am. She was starting to sober up from the heavy drinking that happened earlier.

"Thanks for letting me stay here. Kai would just find me if I went to Mystic Falls," said Bonnie. She smiled sweetly at Damon who was seemingly refreshing despite not knowing her.

Bonnie's exhaustion caused her head to rest onto Damon's open arm. The feeling caused Damon to shift in his seat a bit. She was practically a stranger to him, but it felt whole-heartedly comfortable as her body came in contact with his.

Bonnie thought of her life in this reality. She wondered how it was different—Is grams alive? She asked herself. She looked up at Damon in surprise as the thought dawned to her. Damon was staring back at Bonnie with blissful expression. She made him smile and he couldn't explain the feeling.

"We must be really close," Damon grinned. His eye brows raised twice as he perfectly read Bonnie's friendly body language.

Bonnie laughed under his arm, "I just want to be near you. I've missed you," she paused to remind herself, "…Well I miss the other Damon, but you look just like him," she corrected.

In the midst of Bonnie's talking, Damon rushed forward to kiss her. His mouth was closed while he pecked her in the form of innocent affection. Bonnie paused in that moment, for some reason she didn't stop him. Her lips pursed against his warm mouth in acceptance. Their mouths didn't move one bit, but the press of his lips remained there for a long time. Damon lightly cupped the side of her face then pulled away to gauge her reaction.

Bonnie's stomach churned with a simmer of excitement. Her best friend just kissed her, except it wasn't the real Damon.

"Did your Damon ever do that?" he asked with a sly smile.

Bonnie's eyes were wide with surprise, she smiled sweetly back at him. "No he didn't," she responded in soft tone.

They continued to stare at each other lost in their own thoughts. Bonnie always wanted to know what their kiss would be like, but she never had the chance. She even crushed on Damon for a bit despite their constant bickering and fighting. After all that time, even after they were close, her own Damon never made a move on her.

"I've always wanted you to do that," Bonnie confessed with a smile.

Damon's steel blue eyes sparkled in the room's light, his face was warm. It lit in the form of joy, his arm was around an inviting and attractive woman. He was daring and a total ladies' man, he believed in one-night stands. He'd always bang them, then kick them out the next morning. No cab hailing, no phone call, or text. Women came easy to him.

Damon kissed Bonnie again, this time he gradually added warm tongue. Bonnie felt like a total bad girl. Not too long ago, she was sexing it up with Kai Parker. She would have never imagined these circumstances. Bonnie was terribly sad on the inside, Enzo was gone and she had no one to turn to, but this weird reality was her escape. She acted without consequence.

Bonnie palmed Damon's forearm as he began to put more pressure onto her lips. Her mouth opened in unison with his lovely kisses. She couldn't explain the emotional connection they shared. It wasn't hot and passionate, it was purely harmless. Their chemistry was platonic, but not ground breaking.

Bonnie started to imagine it was Kai—Yes that was more like it!

Kai was nasty and his touch was fire. Bonnie's attraction towards Kai was stronger than anything she ever felt. Her womanhood started to tingle as they continued to make-out PG-13 style. Her mind started to roam even further, flash blacks of Kai penetrating her entry started to surface while Damon sensually pecked her lips repeatedly. His head began to motion in circles, Damon's voice was deep as he moaned lightly onto Bonnie's mouth. He began to push her back onto the couch. Then Bonnie remembered it wasn't Kai so she stopped him immediately. She scrunched her face while pulling away from his mouth.

"I can't believe I just did that," said Bonnie. She moved away from Damon to get a hold of her pheromones. She was more than turned on by the thought of Kai.

Damon tried to be coy, "I don't usually bang women I've only known for 24 hours," he said.

Bonnie flashed him a dry expression, "You're lying. You're practically a man whore," she said.

Damon tried to save face, he looked away in guilt. "Dammit! Stop doing that!" he said.

Damon knew she spoke whole truth. His hot and mysterious persona didn't work on Bonnie the way it did on other women. She wanted her best friend to console her instead.

"I just want you to hold me. That's it," said Bonnie. She laid her head into Damon's open arm once again.

This wasn't Damon's style, he tried to convince her. "Are you sure you don't want to?…Because I wouldn't judge you if you did," he uttered.

Bonnie closed her eyes as she comfortably leaned close into his chest, "Yes Damon, I'm sure," she said.

There was silence between them, Damon broke it again. "Can I at least feel a boob?!" he asked.

Bonnie huffed, "No Damon," she said firmly.

Damon cursed silently into the air then cinched his bottom lip inward. He didn't like to cuddle with just anyone and Bonnie practically gave him blue-balls. He felt awkward now, Damon considered fucking her instead of this lovey-dovey crap she had planned. But for her sake, he let her lay there with him. She hadn't had proper rest since the prison world. Bonnie was more than tired, she fell asleep under her best friend's arm feeling absolutely safe with him by her side.


	6. Chapter 6 - Surrender

**Surrender**

Her legs were exposed, and bottom partially covered by the length of a men's crisp button up-shirt, borrowed from Damon's closet. The day is lazy, quiet car traffic bustles outside the high-rise apartment. She can't remember the last time she felt like this, a bit a peace settles her.

Bonnie nosily snoops through the collective of his things while he's out. Damon has an unnecessary expansion of high quality clothing and multiple black leather jackets. Typical, but not surprising. It annoys her.

She stumbles upon a cheap pink C cup bra in an open shoe box on the floor. She smirks thinking of him and his many useless conquests.

An interruption stops her in her tracks, a loud angry knock echo's from the apartment front door.

Bonnie quietly walks towards the source of the sound, contemplating whether to answer it.

She jumps—their storming hand banged against the metal door frame when there was no answer.

Tired of the loud pounding, she quickly undid the dead bolt and opened the door with rushing adrenaline—"What Kai?!" Bonnie shouted.

The hallway was empty, she peered in both directions to find she is alone.

Bonnie went back into the apartment and slammed the door shut. She took a few steps inside, stopped to view the inside interior with silence. She could sense his presence despite not being able to see him.

"Malachai Parker! I said come out!" Bonnie yelled.

Kai's physical form appeared, laying on the long couch baring a big smile with his legs crossed. His arms folded in triumph. Bonnie stared daggers at him, she was foolish to think he would stay away for long.

"Bravo! Your witchy senses are getting better...nice place," Kai chimed while checking out his surroundings.

"So you're still following me? Why am I not surprised," Bonnie's voice inflected insult.

"What was that?!" Kai harped with a cocked head. "You said you want me to rescue you?!" he grinned with amusement. "Let me guess, Damon's place?...I can tell because of the ugly décor and the pretentious stolen artwork!"

He left his seat, taking gradual steps towards Bonnie, "I figured you'd be with him because you're so clingy. I don't know what you see in him," his eyes squinted in the form of envy.

"You're the one that's clingy. Chasing me like some madman. Oh wait!" her sentence left unfinished to add salt to the wound.

Bonnie backed herself around a mid-sized living room chair. Kai continued to follow, his sorcery moved the animate object out of his path. He was less than pleased, putting her on edge.

His voice deep, "It doesn't work like that. You see, I have something you need that will get us home…You thought I wouldn't find you Bonnie! Do you think Damon is going to save you?" Kai grew impatient, "I'll always find you and you'll always surrender to me," he grins.

"Get away from me," Bonnie growled treading footsteps backwards to keep distance.

Her hands extended, "Vados!" she chanted, but there was a block on her magic. She peered down at her useless hands.

Kai chuckled lightly at her efforts, "I'm immune. Did a protection spell because I knew you'd make this difficult. It should last for an hour or so." He paused in his stance. "An hour is a lot of time Bon."

His untimely visit and vague expression caused her to feel uneasy. Bonnie makes a run pass him.

Kai hastily latched onto her waist. Her back pressed against his chest, he squeezed into her stomach making it hard for her to breathe.

His heinous chuckle went into her ear, "You're a pain in my ass...just when we were getting to know each other. You up and leave me for some ancient vampire dick that has a hard on for school girls that have abandonment issues," he utters.

Kai laughs at the zany thought.

Before Bonnie could speak, his hand was already covering her mouth.

"I'm not letting you leave. We're in this together," he voiced with bitterness.

His chin rested onto her shoulder, he curiously peeks into her oversized button up shirt. An aroused sigh escapes him.

He's undoing two shirt buttons. Bonnie squirms in attempt to stop his hands from exploring.

"Shhhoo…I just want to take a look," Kai hushes her.

His right hand glides into the partially undone shirt to caress her left breast. He held it in place, moans lightly, his face pressed into the side of her cheek.

Bonnie gave in for just a bit, letting him feel the softness of her skin. Maybe it would calm him down she thought.

"Hmmm I've missed that feeling…Haven't you?" Kai confesses.

"You wish," she says with disdain.

Suddenly his fangs appear before the conversation ends, he bites his wrist to form an opening wound. Then harshly plants it onto Bonnie's open mouth, force feeding her his blood. He pulls her backwards when she struggles, Bonnie kicks until her feet are off the ground.

Kai turns her around, both hands latch onto her throat with threat. He contemplated snapping her neck, his fingers start to motion causing her to stir with panic.

"No! Wait!" Bonnie harped. Garnering his sympathy was her last resort, but she was temporarily powerless.

"Are you begging me now?" He mocks. "I think it's a little too late for that Bon."

Bonnie was either going to regret her next move or she just might like it.

She wrapped her arms around Kai's slender lower waist, her pelvis went crashing into his lower-half as she hurried to kiss him. She strongly pecked his mouth several times, her kisses were warm and heavy almost in the form of an apology to make amends.

Her mouth gently pulls away from his, she breathes heavy from the anticipation. Their noses touch as she spoke, her shaky green eyes hold his gaze, "Please don't. I want you…I'll do whatever you want," she pleads in desperation. Even this plan was beneath her normal fearless nature.

Kai was cunning, he knew Bonnie was trying to play him, but he wanted to see just how far she was willing to go to keep her human life.

He chuckles lightly against her mouth, cupping her throat. "You want me Bonnie?" he askes in absurd tone. His tainted eyes pierced hers with dark expression. She could feel herself asking for something she may regret.

Bonnie's head nods weakly at his question. He cracks a sly smile, his teeth all too perfect and straight.

Kai grits his teeth, "I don't believe you." his voice laced with a mix of passion and poison.

"No-no-I do, let's work together," Bonnie hastens in response. She was about to kiss him again, but Kai's head pulls backwards. He wanted to enjoy this rare moment where he had the upper hand.

"Prove it to me…Get on your knees," Kai commands. His eyes dared her to grovel before him. She didn't know what on earth possessed him to be so cruel and demanding. Bonnie pauses in thought, maybe she didn't hear him right or it was all a joke.

But Kai was more than serious, "You want me right Bonster?! Then show me," he utters in deep voice.

Bonnie's movements came to a halt as Kai released her throat. Her legs were about to go down, they bend slightly, then she stops because of her screaming conscience. Her sense of self-worth was already low.

She tried to bend down again, on her last shred of dignity. But he didn't deserve her reservation.

Kai wasn't the humble type, so he forced Bonnie to her knees as he waited. She was on the ground now with her face at his waistline.

Bonnie looks up at Kai with mortifying expression. She was partly humiliated and even worse, somewhat turned on by his abrasive behavior. Then she remembered his devil-may-care attitude. Kai was aching to snap her neck, then she'd be bonded to him forever and not by choice. So she forced herself to go along with his degrading whims.

"That's my good girl," he gloats, somewhat satisfied, but not completely.

"Promise you won't turn me!" she demanded.

Kai peered downward with splendid grim expression, "Promise you'll be mine," he proposes in return.

Bonnie does the unthinkable, she held Kai's presumptuous gaze as she unbuckles his pant's belt. The sound of the clinging metal and the unzip of his jeans was enough to cut the sexual tension in the air.

Kai stares at her with conceit, never would he have imagined Bonnie Bennett on her knees in front of him doing something so unorthodox in comparison to her usually prudent nature. Only in his fantasy had this happened, now it was coming to life. She didn't know what caused her to do so, it felt devious and almost right. She folded.

"Is this what you want?" Bonnie asked astutely. She looked up at Kai with submissive green eyes aching to prove him wrong.

They continued to lock eyes as she pulled out his manhood. Kai was instantly stiff from the wild anticipation.

Bonnie opens her mouth, she pauses while staring back at him in heavy lust. The cheap thrill was enough to send him overboard. His fingers endearingly ran thru the back of Bonnie's hair.

Kai anticipated her next move, his mouth wide open in shock. Bonnie stuck out her tongue, it teasingly licked the tip. Kai looked like he was on the verge of releasing a sick laugh, he appeared entertained by the power play.

Bonnie's mouth gradually encompasses him in one single suck, her eyes closed blissfully as she tastes his lovely cock. Slow and tender to savor his scent. She pulls back to gauge his expression.

Kai watches in admiration. She took him in her mouth again, this time moaning with a quivering voice. Done with absolute intention.

The bravado is prelude to her desire to control. She's failed miserably at doing so with her own life. The last Bennett witch of her non-existent coven. She's on her last peg and tired of being slave to others. Kai offers the opposite of heroism, it's deadly and soliciting.

Sweet heavens, her panties are wet despite it all.

Kai boyishly smirks, his fingers grip her dark tresses as she continues to take him in her mouth. He forces her to go deeper. She briefly gags on his shaft, pulling back for air.

His face is transfixed with enamoure over the dominance play. He cups her chin, tilts it upward to capture the perfect view of her face.

Kai hungrily stares at Bonnie's wet mouth, a mix of her saliva and his secretions. "You're so fucking bad. And here I was thinking you were a good girl…," he utters quietly. His index finger grazed her bottom lip with wonder.

Bonnie forced a fervent smile, her kinky behavior seemed to be working.

His eyebrows scrunched as if she had done something wrong, "This is not the Bonnie that I know," Kai said gently.

Bonnie's expression turned to worry as Kai abruptly clenched her cheeks in one hand forcing her to stand. His tone is sinister, "My sweet Bonster would never act like that."

He's starting to back her into the kitchen island bar countertop. His eyes wide, "You think I'm stupid?!" the inflection in his voice signified he needed no answer.

The shock of his words was enough to freeze Bonnie in place. Kai outweighed her so he had the advantage.

Kai turns her around, her back facing him. His hand wrapped around to further unbutton her shirt. His hand trailed to her lower thigh, he was pulling her panties down.

Bonnie appeared confused. She tries to take control again, "Spare my life. Then I'll do whatever you want," she urges.

Kai hisses against her ear lobe, "The thing is, I'm still not convinced."

He ripped her panties. The sounding shred of the delicate fabric made her body shudder.

Bonnie felt his hardness against her bottom. Kai pushes her to lean forward onto the counter, she's bent over. Just like that, he was shoving his hardness insider her. The pressure of his girth caused her insides to be sore, she was moving away from him. He grips her waist with such strength it makes her wince, the other hand fists the root of her hair causing her back to arch, making her unable to move.

Bonnie gasps from the onset of long thrusts. She whimpers from the penetrating ache, bites her lip, eyes rolling.

She quickly couldn't tell the difference anymore, her sounds turned into elongated moans as he mercilessly fucks her from behind with a sort of vengeance. God she hated herself for enjoying it.

He's got a stupid grin, "You feel that Bonster?!"

A forceful thrust. "You feel me inside you?!" he chimes.

Another thrust. She moans. He keeps going, reaching a moderate momentum that shifts from agonizing to wedded bliss.

Bonnie's eyes are barely open as she tries to speak.

She still despises him, but the lulling ache of his penetration is all she can think about, his voice is distant and indignant.

He pulls her by the hair, her walls are swelling with tension.

"Cunt...forgive me yet?" he exasperates in between strokes.

She murmurs something unclear.

In her failed attempt to tame it, Bonnie releases a repressed moan. Kai smiles haughty in response.

Like her, he can't seem to leave the past behind.

He stops, turns her around to lift her onto his waist. She latches on accordingly whilst he vamps in speed taking her to the master bedroom down the hall.

Kai drops Bonnie onto the large king size bed. His clothes come off within a matter of seconds, first his coat, then his shirt and pants, he kicked them off with quickness. He slowly crawls onto the bed in the nude.

Kai's naked body was tight, his chest and stomach was ridiculously flat. He was twice Bonnie's age because of his imprisonment, but he had the psychic of a 24-year old. Bonnie tried to imagine what Kai would look like in real age. His skin was clear and practically flawless.

Kai grins while climbing on top of her, "You think Damon will be mad if I fucked you on his bed?" he amuses.

Bonnie is slightly embarrassed, how will she explain this. She can just imagine, "Sorry me and your sworn enemy soiled your expensive mattress"-she shrugs apologetically in thought.

Kai pulls her partially open shirt down the middle breaking the buttons to get a view of her naked body. Bonnie told herself this was wrong on so many levels, but her body wasn't denying him. His touch caused her veins to ignite like wild fire. Maybe Kai was siphoning her by accident.

She casually rolls with the flow to stay in the safe zone. Her reciprocation to Kai's demands tames him in the meantime.

Kai's tongue swirls onto the skin of her clavicle. His stiffness went inside while his mouth grazes her neck, "Tell me you want me," he utters.

It was like something straight out of a cheesy romance novel.

Bonnie tries to refrain from moaning, but his cock was like magnificent torture. She didn't want to say it, the words suddenly slipped out, "I want you," she answers in soft voice with closed eyes.

She was surrendering herself whole and there was no turning back.

Kai wanted all of her, not just a portion and hearing the words straight from her mouth made it easier to believe, "Say I'm yours," his words faint as he maneuvers inside her. Its heavy and passionate, not gentle or considerate at all.

She utters without thought, "I'm yours Kai." The stimulation was tantalizing and addictive, probably her downfall.

Bonnie's scent was driving his senses stir crazy. Kai's mouth conveniently rested on the side of her neck. The sound of her pulse distractingly throbbed into his ear. Suddenly his environment was slowing down, the pulsating sound was overpowering above everything else. It pestered and taunted him to bite down. He could hear her insides as he stroked in moderate pace.

She radiated a heat that caused him to be weak. Kai firmly plants his mouth onto Bonnie's neck, maybe she wouldn't care. Who was he kidding, he knew Bonnie would disapprove. She wasn't expecting the penetration of his sharp fangs.

Bonnie cried out as Kai harshly bit down, she could hear the breaking of her skin.

Kai told himself he'd only do it for a second, but he latched on with greed, his arms snake tightly around her to small waist to keep her still. Blood started to seep down her back and onto the bed.

His thrusts turn to unfathomable and violent speed.

Now Bonnie wanted the activity to cease, "Kai that hurts!" she shouts, pushing at his chestwith every ounce of her being.

His body was rock solid in comparison to hers. Kai didn't even know his own strength, she was crying from the combination of his moving cock and the harsh blood sucking.

"Stop-st-st," Bonnie murmured unclear words mixed with faint moaning.

Kai's eyes flutter terribly, the taste of her blood was the only thing he cared about now. Her calls fell on deaf ears.

His momentum made her feel uncomfortable. Bonnie clawed his upper back, maybe her sharp nails would do the trick since her magic was immobile.

Upon relief, Kai's head fell back to take breath. His eyes were blood shot red and black veins filled under his cheeks. The sight of him petrified Bonnie, her eyes shut tightly in hopes that it would soon be over.

He was no longer moving. Bonnie turns her head to the side to avoid looking at him out of feeling violated.

"Feel disgusting yet?" he utters. Kai ushers her chin to face him, a single tear escaped from her closed eye. His thumb gently wipes it away. He eyed her with a underlying obsession and rage.

Bonnie's glistening green eyes opened, flush and watery. His face started to regain normalcy. Now he looked like the handsome smug boy she had met in 1994, but he bared a prominent five o'clock shadow. Captivating, dangerously charming and conniving. If he had any humanity in him left, it was long gone and the old him never there from the start.

Bonnie attempts to cover her bare breasts out of shame.

She felt trapped in a void. "Why are you doing this to me..." Her question is null, she doesn't really need an answer.

His moving gray-blue eyes watch hers, "Because I want you to suffer like I did. Remember? Its all your fault," Kai heaved softly. The words slipped out with casual condescension and cynicism.

Her thoughts shift to that stupid home video he dedicated to her years ago, "Its all your fault" the words echo in her mind in repetition.

Their chests bound together, Kai is still in between her legs. Bonnie was his muse amid the toxic affixation.

Kai closes his eyes, he concentrates on entering the shadows of her mind.

Bonnie was paralyzed in place, the flashbacks quickly unfolded in her psyche with painful intrusion. She watches the suffering of his imprisonment, countless suicides and feelings of nothingness.

The rush of his old emotions felt like a bad nightmare.

She witnesses violence. Blood filled his open hands, his eyes are stale and void of life as he acts with callousness at the massacre wedding. He plunges the knife into his throat feeling a abyss void, eventually making him numb all over again. She made him feel, for the first time in a long time. He hates her for it.

Her thoughts are no longer her own amid the psychological torture. She cries out for him to stop penetrating her mind.

Kai laying atop her nude body. His weight heavy and sturdy, she wants to push him away, but her body feels depleted. Her subconscious is a mess, like he sucked the life form out of her. His mouth covered in her blood.

The fruits of his travail began to take its effect on Bonnie's psyche. Kai's lips slowly descend onto her sealed mouth.

She remained still feeling trapped, lips motionless as he sensually pecked and suckled hers with selfish desire.


	7. Chapter 7 - We're Not Friends

_A/N: I made a lot of changes to this chapter. Their dialogue needed some substance. It's romantic angst. Which wasn't my initial plan, but it flows into the next chapter perfectly._

 **We're Not Friends**

Bonnie aimlessly stares out the passenger side window of the car in ignorance of his presence. She hasn't uttered a word.

Kai most likely maimed some stranger for the nice ride as a token of his friendly gesture.

His eyes left the road every now and then to steal glances, but she pretends not to notice.

"Trash," Kai huffs. He flips radio stations until coming across some classic rock. "You like Nirvana?"

To which she doesn't answer.

Kai continues to talk about nothing. She's convinced he likes hearing the sound of his own voice because he won't shut up.

"Guess where we are going?" he says with eager.

There's a long pause of silence.

He continues, "Mystic Falls…" He waits a bit. "...Want to know why?"

Bonnie finally snaps, "Let me guess, so you can torture my friends in another life!"

Kai smiles, the thought did dawn to him, "That's the obvious choice! But!...We're going to see your grams," he acts casual about it. As if he knows the old witch personally.

Bonnie's head darts in his direction with quickness, "What!?" she shouted. "What makes you think I'd be okay with this?!"

Kai confessed, "When I was inside your mind, I came across your thoughts of her. It's essential that I meet the family responsible for my 20 years of imprisonment."

Bonnie's eyebrows scrunched together in anger, "I swear to god Kai!...If you hurt her!" she growled.

"You'll blah blah blah…what?!...Kill me? Keep me in the prison you and my twin niece's made? Because that seems to be going very well for you. I bet my sister Josette is turning over in her grave," Kai smirked. "I'm not going to kill her…I just…" his sentence left unfinished.

"You'll what?!" Bonnie seethed.

Kai peered at her with authenticity, "I feel somewhat bad. Like you're…What's the word?…Melancholy," he ended. His eyes darted back to the road.

Bonnie didn't expect that to be his real answer. His tone shifted to appear friendly, but it all seemed like a trap. "I don't believe you," she sneered.

Kai sighed, "Fine don't believe me. Maybe I just want to do something nice for you," he grinned.

"You! Kai Parker! Do something that's not selfish and detrimental to only benefiting yourself?!" said Bonnie with dry shock.

"C'mon I know you are dying to see what your life must be like in this alternate reality…I looked myself up," Kai chimed with glee. "Apparently, I didn't kill my family...Which is really odd," he smirked.

Bonnie took some time to weigh his words, the thought had crossed her mind. Her finger pointed at him with rage, "Even if your intentions are good, that doesn't mean I will ever like you!" she said.

Kai smiled to himself, "You're a terrible liar Bon," he said.

Bonnie sneered at him, "Stop calling me that!..." Her tone switched to low, "Only my friends call me that."

Kai lowly chuckled. His voice inflected in serious tone, "I don't want to be your friend. Isn't that obvious by now!?"

They both paused for some time to ponder to themselves.

Kai broke the silence again, "Someone like me can't be just friends with someone like you," he said.

He spoke in code only he could understand. Bonnie wanted him to be clear, "What do you mean someone like me!?" she questioned with defense.

Kai corrected her, "I'm saying someone as beautiful as you…You probably would never choose me anyway," his words held some truth as he came to terms with her decision to never forget the past. He continued to stare at the roadway.

His words struck her to the point of flattery. But she didn't want him to see that.

"You're a demented…hmmmm…what's the word associated so well with you?" her voice acted coy, "Psychopath!" Bonnie snapped. "I will never trust you or believe anything you say," she argued.

Kai nodded his head with dull expression, "Yeah okay Bon. This may come as a shocker to you, but I do have feelings now…" his eyes rolled briefly, "…I wish I didn't…I may be a little unhinged. But I can detect your sensitive ass depressing emotions right now and it's starting to affect me," he snuffed.

Bonnie quietly sulked in his words.

"Are you hungry?" Kai asked.

Bonnie folded her arms with no response. Her stomach had been growling for hours. She didn't want to say yes, but Kai's super-sonic hearing already knew the answer. He was considerate enough to do the essentials to ensure she was okay.

Kai pulled over to a small diner in the middle of town, only a few miles away from Mystic Falls. Bonnie made sure Kai noticed her attitude as she got out of the car. She practically slammed the door shut to be petty.

They entered the cozy classic style diner and seated themselves at a table booth next to large windows that let in ample daylight.

Bonnie sighed, "You need to do better than this…Buying my lunch won't get you my forgiveness."

Kai cracked a sweet smile, he looked away briefly. "Maybe it's not your forgiveness that I want…" he said.

Bonnie glared at him. She always acted transparent, but this time she filled in the blanks.

She gritted her teeth, "I will never love you Kai, so just stop trying."

He contemplated in quiet.

Kai tried to ignore the truth of her words because they always pierced his already wounded heart. There was something about Bonnie that was beyond attraction. Kai wanted to explain it, but he'd probably talk for hours about it.

He observed her dainty facial features. He loved the way her lips curved when she was angry. When she cried, he found her to be absolutely beauty. He loved her golden-brown skin and green eyes, it was her unique staple. And he loved her doughty spirit. She was his opposite.

He rehearsed the lines in his head, but couldn't say them out loud—"If I could start over again, I would do things differently to prove you wrong"…Instead, he chose to remain silent because he didn't want to sound like a broken record.

Kai looked down to avoid facing Bonnie's harsh rejection yet again. He was inconceivably in-love with her.

Kai swallowed in his throat, "Maybe you'll change your mind one day," he said with raised eyebrows. He tried to be playful about it.

Bonnie crackled a fake smile, "I doubt it," she said.

The waitress arrived to take their order. Kai ordered for the sake of doing so, he'd eat the food to kept up appearances but it wouldn't settle his true appetite at all.

Kai scanned the room seeking a random body to feed on. He picked his victims based on their scents. He preferred them to be young, and the more fear the better they tasted.

Kai brought his attention back to Bonnie, he inquisitively leaned forward in his seat with his hands folded onto the table.

"Look let's start over…I'll even introduce myself," he said. Kai changed his entire demeanor, his hand extended in the form of a greeting, "Hi! I'm Kai!" he bared a handsome smile.

Bonnie tried not to laugh. He was trying so hard to be noticed. She almost played along then remembered his blood was in her system. That bastard didn't deserve something as small as a head nod. Bonnie instead looked in the other direction leaving Kai hanging in embarrassment.

"Okay...Wanna try that again?" Kai innocently asked.

Bonnie turned loud, "No! You forced me to have sex with you earlier today. Am I supposed to just forget about that as well!" Her outburst nearly drew the attention of nosey onlookers in the café.

Kai flashed a sly smile, "Well you moaned thru most of it, so I don't see why you're complaining," he said.

Kai was right about the former, but he was still manipulative and selfishly demanding.

Bonnie was still angry and rightfully so, she peered out the large window next to them to daydream. She watched the passing cars on the town street. Her head turned again to face him, except this time it wasn't Kai. Her strikingly handsome Enzo sat on the other side of the table in his place.

Enzo's accent was well pronounced, "Bonnie you look so beautiful when you're mad," he said with charm. Bonnie missed his dashing smile, it was familiar and safe. Enzo invitingly extended his hand out over the table, "Let me touch you," he whispered.

Bonnie's eyes were big, her smile wider than ever as she couldn't believe all that she was seeing.

Enzo reached over the table to gently stroke the side of her soft face to express his unconditional love. Bonnie's eyes closed briefly as she rubbed her cheek into the side of his open palm. However, his scent wasn't the same.

She palmed his forearm for comfort, Bonnie missed him so much. Even if this moment wasn't real, it sure as hell felt like it.

Enzo was about to pull away, but she tugged his arm to stay in place. "I want you to hold me…please," Bonnie begged.

Bonnie blinked to clear her vision, her sweet Enzo started to fade in replacement of Kai.

His short brown hair spiked in the front, his expression somewhat confound, his sharp jaw was clenching, his gray-blue eyes fixated on hers with fascination and wonder.

She looked downward to see Kai's hand was extended on the table. He invited hers to join.

Bonnie lifted her hand as she contemplated with debate. She disliked herself for enjoying his lecherous and fatal touch.

Her hand hovered over the table for a few seconds. She was apprehensive so she pulled back, but Kai quickly grabbed her hand. His fingers squeezed hers with pinching sensation, his grip hardy and tight.

Kai circled her gloomy face with admiration, he knew her mind was in another place and not there with him. In her state of vulnerability, it only felt natural to let him comfort her. And it was freakishly working.

Bonnie closed her eyes for just a bit as their hands joined together. She asked herself—Was it so bad to savor this moment, to let Malachai Parker make her feel wanted?

His touch was charging and pleasant. He rubbed the smooth top of her hand with his thumb. It sent buzzing tingles throughout her body. Kai's magic entered into her body as he channeled her inner witch. The blood in her veins started to turn hot, opposite of his sharp siphon. It was a little too close for comfort, so Bonnie pulled her hand away and it quickly went under the table.

She rubbed the tingling area, the after effects spread throughout her body like wildfire in reminisce of the orgasms Kai had given her. And by the look on his smug face, he knew exactly what she was feeling.

Bonnie continued to stare at Kai with both wonder and suspicion.

Kai smiled slightly knowing he was doing something right, "Did you like that?" he asked with allure.

Bonnie wanted to scream—Yes!

She was still grudgingly angry and despised that he was trying to make up for his short comings within such a small-time frame.

 **xxx**

Bonnie ate her food in silence. She refused to acknowledge the moment they had, she just wanted to be left to her own devices. She went through half of her plate, but didn't seem to have an appetite per usual because of her recurring depressing and sullen moods.

"I'm going to the bathroom," said Bonnie. She boldly got up from her seat expecting Kai to stop her, but he acted nonchalant about it.

Bonnie headed straight for the women's private bathroom in the very back of the diner. She ran water in the sink's faucet as a distraction. She was in luck because there was a small ceiling high window in the single bathroom.

Bonnie was small enough to climb thru it, although, it was too high to reach. She even tried jumping a few times but that wasn't working. Bonnie stood onto the toilet seat since it was adjacent to the window, she strained herself to reach it. Her hands grabbed onto the ledge, but struggled to reach the window's latch.

She sighed to herself in frustration for being so short in height.

The bathroom's doorknob jingled. Then there was a small knock at the door. A woman's voice spoke, "Is someone in there?"

Bonnie huffed loudly, maybe this wasn't the right time to escape. She unlocked the door and opened it with an annoyed expression.

To her amazement, Kai was standing behind their stone-faced female waitress. He pushed the young woman to walk into the bathroom making Bonnie move out the way.

Kai smirked while closing the bathroom door behind him. He turned it to lock for privacy, the clicking sound reveled some dark and twist plan up his sleeve.

"You think I didn't know what you were doing it here," he smirked. "Too bad you couldn't reach that window, then maybe you'd be gone by now."

Bonnie glared at him while taking steps backwards, her back nearly hit the wall as the three crowded into the semi-spacious bathroom. Her eyes quickly darted to the frightened waitress then back to Kai.

"Come to take a look? I can't even pee without you breathing down my neck," Bonnie uttered with defense.

"Oh you can't tell...I'm having lunch," Kai responded with a demented smile. The waitress trembled lightly in her stance, like she wanted to yell out for help. He more than likely compelled her to silently cooperate.

His hand latched onto the young woman's neck with force from behind. Kai hungrily stared at Bonnie while pulling the woman's shirt back to better view her moving blood vein. He took in a luscious sigh upon watching.

The young waitress was a brunette with thick shoulder length hair and practically Bonnie's height.

His eyes remained locked on Bonnie. He moved close to get a whiff of the woman's natural scent. "I bet she doesn't taste as good as you," Kai uttered in low tone.

"So you're just going to kill her, right in front of me?!" said Bonnie.

Kai flashed a cheeky grin, "To be frank, I'd rather drink from you."

Bonnie could see where this was going, she tried to negotiate. "If I let you do that, will you spare her life?" she asked in hopes of making a deal.

Kai's grin turned into a satisfied smile, "I couldn't ask for anything better…Deal?" he said.

Bonnie tried to put on a brave face, "Just make it quick," she responded with rolled eyes.

Kai's attention was taken off the lacking woman, he preferred Bonnie's blood over some random body. He pushed the stoic young woman to the side because she blocked his path. He gradually moved closer to Bonnie with keen interest.

One of his hands found comfort against the wall behind Bonnie, while the other one reached out to touch her warm cheek. His hand softly grazed it in downward motion leading to her neck to push the long strands of hair that covered his destined view.

Bonnie's eyes closed to avoid anticipation of his fangs.

It didn't dawn to her until now, that this was probably Kai's initial plan all along. He used the woman as bait to trick Bonnie into being his blood bag.

She thought about using her magic, but he was too close. Given his ability to physically over power her, it wouldn't end well. All he had to do was twist her neck to break.

Bonnie waited. Nothing yet, the suspense was killing her. Her body slightly trembled.

Instead she felt the heat of Kai's unforeseen mouth. Bonnie's eyes abruptly opened at the feel of his warm lips moving against hers. His eyes closed peacefully as he sensually pecked.

Kai pulled back a bit to view Bonnie's reserved body language, "You don't like when I do that?" he asked.

Bonnie remained still, she contemplated it briefly. She wanted to tell him the truth. Bonnie heavily craved Kai's kisses, they were powerful and they made her womanhood throb terribly. It made time pause and she'd forget about all her problems in the world.

Bonnie's lips parted a bit, but no sound escaped as she wanted to answer. Kai didn't give her a chance to respond anyway because his lips went crashing into hers again, this time his mouth wide open. His tongue slowly fell inside only tempting Bonnie to participate.

It was much easier to give-in to Kai's advances rather than fight against her dark impulses. Enzo would never dare to drink from her, he was too prude and old fashioned. She quickly forgot about his compelled victim who stood there and watched.

Bonnie didn't stop herself so her mouth opened fully in return to his strong kisses. Her tongue softly massaged his with delicacy. He closed the small space between their bodies. He was doing a damn good job at making her forget what was supposed to be happening. His body pressed hers into the wall and oddly enough Bonnie's hands took solace in holding his back.

His kisses led astray to her chin, he passed over her throat. Kai was taller than Bonnie, so he avidly leaned downward to reach her collar bone.

Bonnie winced when his finger nails dug into the nape of her neck.

Kai's lurid gaze still fixiated on the skin. "Hold still," he uttered softly.

He made it quick, his fangs deeply penetrated her neck to feast. He made sure not to hit her carotid artery.

Bonnie groaned while strongly clutching his back, "Kai that's too hard," she complained.

Kai's eyes closed in bliss, he was hardly considerate. He sucked as hard as he could, practically bringing Bonnie to the tips of her toes as he bear hugged her waist. Bonnie winched in his arms, "Ahhh!"

She tried to tolerate the pain for as long as she could stand. It wasn't the sucking, more the feeling of an overgrown needle tugging at already wounded skin.

Kai pulled away from her neck with a bloody mouth. His eyelids flickered, his sclera's filled with red distorting his regular iris gray-blue color. "If you keep moving, it's only going to hurt even more," he uttered.

He watched the blood seep from the small puncture wounds. Kai sighed weakly as he took a long lick onto her skin to clean it up the spilled blood, then watched it escape her wound all over again. The view of her draining bloody secretions was practically his food porn.

His fangs went deep. He was tempted to take a chunk out of the skin but didn't want to leave her scarred and disfigured. Kai moans with a planted mouth, his head starts to sway in motion.

"Hurry up," Bonnie pled awkwardly, feeling light headed.

The poor waitress was just standing there watching it all happen.

Her blood alone wasn't enough. Kai is still hungry, so he continues to feed. Now Bonnie is losing sight of reality. Her head becomes dizzy, limbs numb and weak, ready to collapse.

She sighs weakly.

Kai nearly forgot to stop himself, so he hastily released her.

Bonnie dazingly slid down the wall to take comfort on the bathroom's tile floor. Kai's back was already turned, he now fed from the waitress. His head swayed in side-to-side motions. He ravished in gluttony without restraint until he was full.

The extracted remnants swallowed in his throat. Kai pulled back to breathe. The young waitress's dead body abruptly falls to the ground, "Opps," he utters.

 **xxx**

Bonnie patted the bandage on her neck, her bite wound was sore and slightly itchy. She pushed the strands of her long hair to cover the area while walking up the long concrete paved sidewalk. She was approaching the Bennett family homestead.

Bonnie stopped at the house's front door. Her index finger hovered over the doorbell button for some time. Kai leaned over her shoulder to be a pest, "Maybe you should press it and see what happens," he uttered.

Bonnie's head abruptly turned to him, "Will you shut up! I need to think," she snapped.

Kai took a step closer, he towered over her in height. "You're so dramatic. Just do it already," he said.

Bonnie's whole body turned this time, her hands placed at her hips. "Dramatic is you threatening to kill me because I won't be your girlfriend…And reciprocate whatever weird feelings you have for me," she explained.

Kai smiled avidly while staring down at Bonnie's petite frame, "You know me so well," he uttered.

Bonnie hated that handsome haughty smile Kai carried so well.

She took a step forward, her chest meeting his with warning. "Touch my family and I will burn you alive," Bonnie spit-fired.

Kai's teeth started to show revealing his fondness towards her violent side. His eyelashes batted with glee, "Promise…?" he said.

The front door sounded open before she could even knock or ring. They both turned their heads to see the commotion.


	8. Chapter 8 - Possession

_A/N: I had a little writers block. But I'm satisfied with this one...if you can handle, because I can be a little OC sometimes. Okay, I'm probably way past that point. I'm awful, but nonetheless, all the bonkai smut you can stomach. I wasn't keen on the last chapter so that will be revamped. I know Bonnie's character has been off lately. I'm fixing it! Don't forget to review, even criticisms are helpful._

 **Possession**

The home door abruptly opened. A sea of fresh incense and sage trailed into the outside air.

"Grams?!" Bonnie chimed. Her eyes turned big with glee before quickly running into her arms.

Grams is stunned by her warm hug, "Bonnie Bennett you act as if you don't see me anymore," her voice long and raspy.

"I've missed you so much," Bonnie sniffled with teary eyes.

Kai grunted with both hands in his pockets as if he had gone unnoticed. Bonnie stopped hugging her grandmother upon the sound of his irritating voice. He was subtly rocking back and forth in his stance waiting to be introduced.

He smiles graciously to put on his boyish charms, "I'm Kai, Bonnie's boyf…"—Bonnie interrupts before he could say something stupid, "Kai is my friend!" she yelled overtop of his voice.

Grams sized up the tall strange male in seconds, she wasn't too keen and friendly. She audaciously stares Kai from head to toe in slow motion.

Kai asserted himself once again, almost with a slight fakeness, "Bonnie has told me so much about you," he said.

Grams remained composed, more so cautious, "Did she now?" she asked.

Kai took a step forward with dauntless attitude, he looked to Bonnie for reassurance. "Bon bragged about showing me her childhood home…" he observed the large exterior before turning back to Grams, "I'm just aching to see what all the fuss is about," his voice entailed with smoothness.

Bonnie's troubled look expressed her concerns with inviting the heretic inside.

Grams reached out to shake Kai's solid hand. His smile golden and spotless, but Grams was not easy prey. "I've never seen you around these parts before," she said.

"I'm not from around here, my family is in Portland," he answered.

Grams hummed to herself, her mouth firm and closed. She was good at reading body language and her fifth sense was sharp. Which was why her next words shocked Bonnie, "You two should come inside for a bit. I'm making some tea," she said.

Kai beamed at Bonnie with exuberant expression as he casually entered into the Bennett household with full permission. She sent a brutal spike of magic to break one of his fingers to jog his memory.

Kai's mouth opened in silent distress. He quickly rubbed the area for regenerative healing. The quiet commotion went undetected.

Grams turned back at bit to get sight of Bonnie, "Young lady, you know I don't like you bringing guests to the house without telling me," she scolded her.

They avidly followed Grams into the kitchen where she was boiling hot water. She pulled the chiming kettle from the stove top.

"Kai what is your last name?" said Grams, she pulled three mugs from the kitchen cabinet and placed them at the round kitchen oak wood table.

Kai made himself at home, but Bonnie watched him with hawk eyes. She dared him to say or do anything wrong or distasteful so she could dart a ball of magic into his gut.

"It's Parker…my father's family name," Kai answered respectfully.

Grams began to pour their hot herb filled beverages. Her voice chastised her granddaughter for lingering. "Don't be rude. Have a seat."

Bonnie kept up with the travesty, "Kai is just visiting in town. In fact, he won't be staying for very long," she turned to him with raised eyebrows.

Kai played along, "Yup, I'm just passing thru. Bonnie has been the perfect tour guide," he added, "I'm hoping she'll come with me when I pay my nice family a visit...I bet they're dying to see me," he smiled at the literal implication.

Bonnie tensely stirred her tea cup, she added one too many spoon fulls of sugar. She grimly stared at Kai in hopes that he would refrain from fabricating crazy stories.

Grams' head shook in disagreement while taking a seat across the table. "Bonnie doesn't bring just anybody home these days…" she chimed while bringing the cup to her mouth.

Kai's eyes circled Bonnie with gladden. His voice deviant and hinting, "It shocked me too. She gave me a hard time at first, but I helped convince her."

Bonnie flashed him with a faux-pas smile, "Kai is somewhat the persuasive type."

Kai glanced to the herb tea that sat before him, he hated the taste and it was probably laced with vervain.

Bonnie played coy, "You don't like tea?" she asked.

Kai's head tilted in playful rhetoric, his eyes widened at her pin point. "You know I don't drink tea," he responded.

Grams was not the least bit impressed by their read-between-the-lines banter. "Leave the man alone. If he doesn't want to drink it, don't force him!" she harped.

Bonnie's eyes rolled upward, she couldn't believe the act her Grams put on for the two of them.

Kai snickered under his breath causing Grams to come down on him now, "And you. Kai Parker?! What do you want with my granddaughter?" she was straight forward and blunt with her thoughts.

Suddenly Kai was put on the spot, his throat turned bizarrely dry. He quickly wanted to gulp the hot liquid in front of him to clear it out. He became slightly speechless while staring back at Grams in search of an answer. His mouth opened to let out the gradual words, "I-…I-care-about Bonnie…a lot," the words fell out without much thought.

Bonnie wanted to release a laugh at the terrible display. Her leg violently brushed his underneath the table as they sat next to each other.

Kai remained straight faced, a small part of him nearly even embarrassed because the three letter words of endearment almost escaped his vocal chords.

Grams was quiet and unfazed by the long pauses of silence. Her mouth scrounged together in the same way Bonnie's would when she was thinking long and hard. "Bonnie?" she asked.

Bonnie tugged at the soft hairs behind her neck as her head tilted in the direction of her grandmother, "Hmmm?" she answered with awkwardness.

Kai's palms started to turn damp and the inside of his throat swelled. "Where is your bathroom?" he excused himself. Grams serenely nodded towards the door at the end of the hallway to direct him.

Bonnie jumped from her seat when he cleared into the hall, she ran the kitchen sink's faucet water to drown out the noise of their talking.

She was about to speak, but Grams chimed over her voice, "I know who he is...You think I don't know, but I've seen him before in one of my visions."

"Well what are we going to do about it? That's pure evil walking in a body," Bonnie nagged.

Grams released a quiet smile, "I've taught you better than that. And you mean to tell me you don't know how to handle a man that's out of his mind for you?" her voice entailed with strong truth.

Oh crap—Bonnie thought. Her own grams could see right through her soul. She thought about telling her that she wasn't from their timeline and that Kai was a psychopath from hell…literally! And that he was out to make her suffer for his own selfish enjoyment, but she held back because it didn't seem like the right time. Bonnie even asked herself, was it even worth mentioning?

Grams went to the kitchen faucet to turn the stream off. "We don't waste water in this house!" she scolded her granddaughter.

Bonnie sighed to herself.

Kai entered the kitchen with a refreshed expression, "What did I miss?" he asked.

Grams was fearless and had no tact, "You try anything with my Bonnie and you'll regret it," she threatened from across the room.

Kai's head went downward to dart a shy smile. Then his throat started to clog again, he looked at the tea on the table and thought about taking a sip because that eerie feeling still wouldn't go away. His fingers started to claw at his throat because something felt like it was stuck or lodged deep. He couldn't swallow or breathe and the feeling was turning to absolute torture. Kai turned to Bonnie with a stuck face.

Grams slowly approached, "Don't look at her," she commanded.

Kai's eye sights went back to the powerful elder. He was too cocky and gun-ho to make himself appear auspicious.

"You listen to me Kai Parker…" Grams words thorough and precise, she made him choke with the sight of her tranquil eyes, "If you hurt Bonnie, I will personally make sure you never forget it," she uttered.

Kai could finally breathe again, he let out a long gasp for air then hunched over to rest his palms on his thighs. He let out a heinous chuckle, "Yes ma'm," he answered with grandeur.

Her words had implications that surpassed bodily threat and more along the lines of wisdom. It quickly grounded him and fondly reminded him of Bonnie's plucky spirit.

Bonnie was floored, "Kai you should probably leave now," she said.

Grams chimed in, "Yes maybe you should," her voice stern.

Kai casually waved, Bonnie's hands went driving into his chest to direct him out of the kitchen. "It was nice meeting you too mom!" he added.

They reached the front door with privacy.

"Okay, I'm going to say goodbye to grams and then we leave," Bonnie hurried him.

Kai insisted otherwise, "No you're staying here," he commanded.

"What?! Since when?" Bonnie asked.

Kai took a small step forward, his eyes rolled to her with enticement, "Since your grams put the fire under my ass," his smile slick.

Bonnie turned a cheek to covertly blush. Kai was so damn likeable, practically making her forget about their violent spats. She returned to his eye sights, Kai's head was tilted lowly almost in favor to steal a goodbye kiss.

Bonnie's head tugged back a bit to escape his lofty boyish grin. "You can leave now," she whispered with scorn.

Kai gropes Bonnie's left wrist with sudden force, she startled in his strong grip unsure of what he was going to do next. He gradually brought her hand to bend upward so he could sweetly plant a soft kiss on it's top. His kiss so wet that he left a small stain of his warm saliva.

He held her hand in place for some time not wanting to let go. Bonnie was surely perplexed by his recent head-over-heels behavior. She wasn't buying his fancy for one bit, but she sure did enjoy the show he was putting on. She yanked her hand back with quickness, then rubbed the wetness of his mouth onto the back of her dress.

Kai proceeded to stare at Bonnie with zealous expression, "See you tomorrow?" his question appeared open ended.

Bonnie didn't know what tricks he had up his sleeve. She opened the door signaling him to exit.

 **xxx**

The wind stirred outside the room's second floor window, that cold sound and a combination of Bonnie's weird sleep terrors kept her awake.

She'd doze off for a bit. Her mind would go spinning uncontrollably in whatever twisted thoughts she subconsciously harbored, afraid she'd never wake from them. Then there was Kai's pestering handsome face and that boyish smile. His staple wink was hard to forget.

Bonnie tossed in her bed, from her back then to her side again. She stared up at the ceiling.

The transition all seemed to hit her just now. She was staying in her childhood home, the same home that she declared never to come back to. It was empty for years after a stupid decision that would help her best friend, but ultimately pivot her future into a whirlwind of disaster. Her real life felt wasted. All that remained were bodily scars, bad memories, lost, and some chronic anxiety.

Grams was sleeping peacefully several doors down the hallway. This new reality was surreal and practically perfect in comparison to the other world. A reality where her family life was intact, Kai never went postal, and the Salvatore brothers never left their mark in Mystic Falls.

That means Enzo is probably alive, but she'd have to journey to find a man who doesn't even know she exists, much less acknowledge their five-year relationship.

Bonnie was falling asleep again, she tried to fight the heaviness in her throbbing eyes. Her obsessive thoughts shifted to Kai.

Her eyelids half shut ready for sleep and his perfect and deranged face imprinted in the fore thoughts of her brain. Her legs lightly kicked under the blanket, making the sheets uncover her bottom half because she was too warm. Cool air embraced her exposed legs.

She was falling into the dark abyss all over again. The sheets gingerly pulled against her legs, except this time Bonnie was one hundred percent sure that it wasn't her doing.

Her eyes blinked several times to clear them of the sleep, but she was still in half-awake status. Her long nails raked her thighs because they felt itchy. Her body temperature began to rise. The heat traveled up to her womanhood causing a tingling swell. She wanted to make it stop so she hurried to fully wake herself.

Bonnie leaned forward in bed scanning the dark bed room with blurry vision. She noticed the sheets were past her knees and not where they were previously left. She listened to the silence of the room for some time.

She started to feel sleepy again so her head went back down to the pillow for rest.

The covers abruptly pulled from off her legs entirely. She jumped in her bed with appalling wake.

His smug laugh was quiet. Kai uncloaked himself sitting at the foot of her full-sized bed wearing all dark attire.

Bonnie sighed with strained eyes, she darted her magic to hit him. Kai hastily absorbed it with his own practically eating the feeble energy that tried to cause him bodily harm.

"You're getting weak Bon Bon. I'm a little surprised," Kai teased.

Bonnie turned annoyed, no longer drowsy by his ever-so stalking presence, "Get out of my bedroom," she scoffed.

Kai mockingly cocked his head to the side, "Trouble sleeping? Thanks to your grams, I can come inside the Bennett house anytime I want," he gloated.

His fingers wrapped around her ankle with firmness. Bonnie's skin started to inflame. It was the same slight uncomfortable feeling that took place in her half sleep, except this time it was a painful siphon.

Bonnie delved back into the bed to cry out in agony. Her fingers clutching the pillow beneath her head.

Kai's lips subtly curved upward in amusement, "I never get tired of doing that," he uttered with contentment.

He inched himself closer. The peck of his warm lips encased her knee, next her thigh, his tongue circled on each delicate spot he kissed. Meanwhile, he continued to steal her magic within his touch.

Kai's face hovered in between her legs to feel the magical warmth that escaped her body. He sighed with deprave, then sunk his teeth onto her inner thigh.

Bonnie groans, but tries not to scream. Kai decides to bite harder this time.

Her hands find solace in ripping at the roots of his brown hair in attempt to stop him.

His teeth viciously clamp and tug at her skin while siphoning. He was doing all this without taking a drink, just his human teeth and his dedication to see her pain.

Bonnie stiffens and tries to hold silent breath. The thought of grams walking in on this debacle was just sheer humiliating.

Kai divulged his taste buds to graciously lick and suckle her upper thigh. He hummed and purred as if he were experiencing a prized novelty.

He resurfaced for breath then kneeled onto the bed. His throat swelled, "Don't worry, I already ate."

Kai wasn't paying attention, Bonnie pulled a large knife from under her pillow. She shoved it into his abdomen with trepid force.

Kai grunts in hunched position. The bastard still managed to crack a perverse smile.

His teeth grinded together, "Really Bon…Is that all you've got?" his voice a bit shaky, but nonetheless seems unfazed.

Her eyebrows scrunched together with fury. She used both hands to push the knife further into his gut causing a small spurt of blood to trail from his mouth.

Bonnie cringed while twisting the weapon. She didn't get off on this much violence but Kai had been asking for it lately. "I've been waiting to do that," she whispered.

Kai snickered, his hand easily over powered her wrist. He starts to draw the knife out of his gut and lets out a lewd moan. His skin quickly regenerates in healing.

He squeezes Bonnie's wrist with tremendous strength to make her fall backwards onto the bed. He's on top of her now.

She angrily clawed at his face. His laugh is grimace and unbothered by the fight.

Bonnie wraps a hand around his throat to pitifully squeeze as hard as she can. She's letting out all the bottled-up anger.

Kai smirks, "You'll have to try harder than that. Let me show you how it's done."

One of his hand's drapes around her neck, his thumb lodged into her pressure point under her ear with violent force. Bonnie instantaneously chokes and is unable to speak much less mummer a sound.

Kai groans against her mouth, "Strangling is really not a matter of strength. More like precision. You hold tight, find that spot and press down as hard as you can to make them black out," he urged.

A faint sound escapes Bonnie's mouth, her eyes watery and flush on that verge of passing out in his grip. He brings her by the throat, his lips wavered atop hers almost in the form of a kiss.

Kai freakishly moans as if he's about to ejaculate, "Ooooh-h-hhhh-Bon. I didn't know you could be this much fun. You're like my favorite childhood toy. You never break, even when I stomp on you. Also, I don't like to share. So kill those little specs of hope you're holding onto because I know you've been thinking about dear Enzo."

Kai lets go of Bonnie's throat. She ravenously beat at his chest and hits his face to stop the violent charade. They battled in bed causing a quiet commotion as if they were teenagers trying to avoid being caught in the act.

Kai began to chuckle lightly, "Did I say something wrong?!" he instigated.

Bonnie gathered her fist and pounded his groin with harsh force and that did the trick. Kai blew tremendous air losing all his breath falling onto the bed next to her. Bonnie was about to get up, but he made sure to keep her close. He latched onto her arm driving her body to fall on top of him.

Bonnie sneered in low breath as they came face to face, "You're revolting. You always get off on torturing people?!"

His voice unhinged and ready to stir her misery, "No, just you…I was starting to get worried there. Lately you've been losing your will to fight back, but look at you now. It's just like the first time you plunged that axe into my heart."

Kai reached forward to brashly push Bonnie's face into his crotch, all the while, he chuckled at the indecency of his behavior.

Bonnie groaned with fury, her legs wrapped around his waist while sitting onto his bottom half. Her eyes cinched together sending deafening magic into his head causing an aneurysm. Kai was definitely suffering, or was he?

"Oh yes! Ohhh. That-feels-so-good. Ohhhh ohhhhh ohhhhhh!" Kai overtly moans thru the agonizing pain. "I'm yours Kai!" He mimics in recall.

Bonnie hastily hushes him to be quiet.

She stops her magic immediately upon hearing the latter, feeling somewhat humiliated that she ever slept with this monster while enjoying the downright abusive sex. She furiously slaps him across the face. Her hand jerks back from the force of the hit causing it to sting.

Kai endearingly licks his lips, "Yes please, can I have another?" he chimes in monotone. His hands lazily slid to grope her hips.

Bonnie huffs realizing the oh-so convenient position that she put herself in, "So this is your plan all along? For me to be on top of you…?" she says.

Kai's mouth jarringly opened to behold the rare and beautiful view, "Correction. You did that all on your own, but by all means this position would be a first for us…so I'm not stopping you," he uttered.

His hips started to gently roll beneath her sitting body expressing his state of longing. Her panties came in contact with his black-fitted jeans. He smirked terribly as his manhood began to stiffen and rub against her crotch.

"Stop doing that," Bonnie retorted with resent. It incited her own arousal and he could see it perfectly.

Kai played naive, "You mean this?" His hips went upward in a wave-like motion making Bonnie pounce on his cock. He grinned, "You think we can be quiet enough so that grams won't hear us?" he asked.

Bonnie sighed. The thought was tempting, but Kai was destroying any signs of romanticism with his debauchery. She was getting off of him, one foot made it the ground, then Kai swiftly pulled her back making her land into his hard chest.

His voice deep, "You're such a prissy goody too shoes. Sadly, that's exactly why I like you. You've never had someone stir your insides until you are ready to choke. Like you've never been fucked right. Have you ever been fucked Bonnie?! And I don't mean literally…" His lips brushed hers with heightened emotion.

She was perplexed by his disturbing tone.

Kai growled against her mouth, "My youth was like that. I've been fucked since birth. I was meant to break. It wasn't like the times where I acquired a battered face every now and then from my old man's fist for mouthing off. But I will never forget when I was mentally beaten until I had nothing left…Until it stripped my sanity."

Kai's tone turned low and vile, "When I'm done with you, that's how you're going to feel. And somewhere along the way, I'm going to make you like it," he whispered with dark intent.

Bonnie asked herself why she was even listening to his dribble, "I will never be anything like you. What happened between us was just sex and nothing more. I can't wait to get rid of you."

"That's where you are wrong. You're damaged goods…You have no one in the real world. And who caused that? Certainly not Damon…or Elena," his voice possessed strong undertones of rage, "At least I know I'm a monster. I admit to that. But you can't even be honest with yourself."

Bonnie breathed hard, she soaked in his words to reflect.

Kai seethed, "Who knows. It could have been different if you gave me a chance instead of that dead ex-boyfriend. To think that I was actually going to save you…and that vampire grandpa took off my head instead," he growled.

He suddenly caught her attention, "What do you mean save me?" Bonnie asked. But in her heart she knew he talked about the massacre wedding.

Kai fancied her green eyes, "I'd choose you every time. Over anyone," he ended.

She was stunned by his words. No one had ever chose her first.

His lips grazed her cheek then slid down to the side of her neck. Kai's voice faint and true, "We're lost in time and I bet your friends back home don't give a shit so it's safe to say we're stuck together."

Bonnie stared back at him with indifference, "What are you saying. That I should just give up?" she uttered.

Kai's acrane eye sight went to her lips because they caused distraction. Their chest tightly knit as he held her, "I'm saying it's easier when you let go," he answered calmly.

"I'll never do that for you," said Bonnie. Was she confident or was it a façade? She was still unsure. But he couldn't know that.

Kai traced the features of her delicate face as he spoke, "But I've already gotten you to sleep with me. So that's a start," he smiled subtly.

The dark bedroom and the comforting silence was causing a carnal mood to form. Bonnie pretended not to feel it, his hips rolled slightly against her pelvis in humping motion. Her breast mounted on his chest as he braced her arms with resolute. Kai's mouth started to open, his unwavering tongue snaked towards her throat. He directed the long lick to her neck's side. His lips pursed to blow lightly against the wet area.

Bonnie's hands collided with his chest, meanwhile, Kai's hand went up under her shirt to embrace the spine of her back. Her eyes shut briefly to enjoy his promiscuous touch. She flinched as his finger nails dragged down the middle skin. Bonnie went to face his wanton expression, ready to fall at the whims of his mystical play.

Kai swallowed in his throat, "My blood will leave your system in a few hours…" his voice trailed off.

His moving lips were all she could soon focus on, fuck! She wanted to kiss them, but Kai was so vile and unworthy. It had been a couple of days, some much needed space. She couldn't deny what burned in her loins. It was like a drug, she tasted it more than once, now it became a dangerous and unhealthy habit.

Bonnie's lower-half began to concurringly dry hump with his gradual movements, her mouth sluggishly parted to vie weakly against his moving damp lips.

His come hither gray-blue eyes taunted and teased her. His presumptuous smile was subtle in response to her more than willing body language.

"I always win," Kai uttered.

"Shut up," Bonnie whispered. Their mouths clasped and sealed a strong burning kiss. Her head circled in movement with his arousing and slow swirling tongue. Their lips created an intense heavy smacking sound.

Kai moaned hard against her mouth in satisfaction as Bonnie was amenably undoing his pants buckle.

His voice displayed with dark cheer, "That's right, come fuck daddy."

They were too lazy to bother with taking off clothes, only their naked bottom-half's exposed.

Before Bonnie knew it, she was knee deep and riding Kai's cock with fluttering eyes. Her body leaned upright to swirl in up-and-down motion to moderately grind herself. Her hands planted firmly in the middle of his chest for support while Kai's greedy hands latched onto her dancing breasts.

She bit her bottom lip to suppress her moans to keep her voice's volume at a minimum. The bed creaked from her gracious moving.

She couldn't imagine anything better than letting go with this deranged fool.

Kai's finger tips dug into her sides with accede, he picked up the pace helping her rotate in a fast momentum. Bonnie's head fell back with appease as her voice singed with enchantment. Her messy hair covered one-half of her face in absolute concentration.

"Oh-o-h-h-o-ye-s ah-ah-h," her soft words distorted and broken much like her reckless decision to fulfill the surpassing note.

Kai turned Bonnie over and onto her back in one fell swoop, his jeans started falling to his knees for better maneuvering. His movements confined in the hips, he penetrated with robust and relentless drive. His calm and steady gaze went to check on Bonnie. He could view every perfect detail of lust on her face despite the room's darkness. Her facial expression began to contort under the spell of his steadfast cock.

His mouth moving against hers. "You're being fucked by a psychopath remember," Kai uttered.

"Ahhhh ahhh-hhhhh shut-up…keep fucking me," Bonnie moaned.

She hated that his words were legitimately true. What would her scrupulous friends think of her?!

"Are you coming? Is this psychopath making your pussy come?" Kai whispered. His voice mixed with comical satire.

His manhood ascended deep reaching until it could go no further, the friction rubbed her top wall with delight. The tips of his fore fingers massaged and played with her throbbing clitoris. Bonnie clutches his arms to bare it, she moans sweetly into the side of his ear. She's panting from his hard work.

"Come for daddy," Kai gloats. His smile traverse in tell with her climax.

The feeling was gradual, much like her adjustment to his autocratic presence. His sex was a mix of passion and malevolent agony. Kai was mean, he was nasty and Bonnie was past the point of caring. About anything…She tried to tune out his incessive talking to focus on the slow build up in her loins.

She was on the edge.

Her arms wrapped under his, clutching his back shoulders to draw him tautly into her chest. She was softly whimpering and flowing against his hardness.

Their hug sturdy and strong, his head buried into the bed, "Fuuuuckkkkkkk," Kai clamored weakly as her wet walls surrounded his thriving manhood. Her thighs latched onto his with accord to ensure he finished the job.

"Kai I'm coming, I'm coming," Bonnie cried quietly into his face.

Kai hadn't had sex in more than a decade. And Bonnie was the first to break that mold in 20 something years. For someone who practiced with the jerk of his hand all that time in the prison, he seemed to be more than capable.

Their bodies were in sync with one another as he released.

Every time she received him, it took a piece of her. A part Bonnie could no longer get back and it was giving her possessor power.

Kai let out a long humming moan muffled by the mattress. Their bodies twitched against one another in the jolt of their synchronous orgasms. He softly chuckled into the bed while nestled in between her legs.

It was starting to happen, Bonnie was slowly entering her self-loathing period.

Kai teased, "You were holding me pretty tight just now…"

Bonnie tried to save face, "Yeah that's because I didn't want to see your disgusting face," she replied.

Kai detected a lie. He smiled, "Did you forget I'm telepathic?"

Bonnie's eyes rolled with denial of the unexplainable chemistry. She exited the bed in search of her panties.

Kai let out a huge sigh, "Now that we've got that out the way"—Plop!

Bonnie took a huge thump to the back of the head.


	9. Chapter 9 - There's Beauty in Darkness I

_A/N: I was stuck on this portion for a while and wanted to take my time on creating an interesting plot. I've got a ton of ideas flowing. I'm excited to continue this story. I believe there will be three parts to this chapter because the title is fitting to the theme. Kai really is the antagonist, also a bit of an enigma. In reality, I don't think Bonnie really likes him because of his impulsive and dangerous nature. They are truly tragic in my eyes, but that's what draws me to their relationship._

 _Thank you for those of you that frequently review my chapters._

 **There's Beauty in Darkness, Part I**

The back of her head aches something ghastly. She groans lumbering into consciousness, face down on a long plush paisley couch palming the back of her head to stop the sweltering throb.

Bonnie adorns the same sleeping t-shirt and some pajama shorts, she runs her fingers through her bed ridden frizzy hair. Then she remembers psycho-boy's devilish grin and his smug face.

 _Bastard._

A distinct voice wakes her fully, she scans the grand vaulted ceiling room with blurry vision. The smell of the home, along with the rich dark mahogany panel wood walls all seem familiar. The voice grunts again.

Her sights set on chair bound Stefan. His mouth duct taped shut, his eyes blood shot and wide to get her attention.

Bonnie makes it off the couch in her dizzy stupor. Sturdy rope restrains Stefan's wrists and ankles to the arms and legs of the chair.

"Let me guess…Kai?!" Bonnie huffs, she harshly snatches the patch of tape from his mouth.

"Whoever he is, he's nuts. Now help get me out!" Stefan demands. "We don't have time!"

She's on the fence and a bit paranoid, standing like a deer in headlights. "Bonnie a little help please!" Stefan shouts to break her suspicious daze. "Just get something sharp to cut these ropes!"

"You mean something like this?" Kai casually waves at the double door entrance with a shiny engraved dagger in hand. "I've always had a thing for knives. My father gave me my first one when I was thirteen. Josette hated them, she was one of those "peace-loving types". She would always get squeamish, like during the blood sacrifice rituals," he smiles. "Unexpected, right?! Seeing as how she turned out to be a doctor."

He rambles on, "Anyways, we'd take turns drawing blood from an animal of some sort, sometimes each other. It wasn't hard for me…" he smiles grimace. "I always liked the shredding sound of cutting into flesh or anything for that matter...I can't explain the feeling, I get this adrenaline rush you know, like jumping off a 500-foot cliff," he utters.

He takes gradual steps closer, "It's even better than having sex…right Bonster?" Kai winks.

Wrinkles form under Bonnie's eyebrows. She's paralyzed by those perilous gray-blue eyes and more less mortified that his words bared some form of truth.

"Bonnie get me out!" Stefan urges.

But she pauses. Her eyes narrow for a second, maybe longer. She can't even count how many times she saved Stefan and frankly he didn't deserve it, even in another lifetime.

Kai patiently waited, his head cocked to the side with a haughty smirk in light of the unfolding drama. "I think she has a point Steve," Kai's lips curled in amusement.

"What are you waiting for?! Bonnie help me!" Stefan yelled, he jumped in the confines of his chair. He was ready to tear the heretic to shreds.

Bonnie shook her distracting thoughts, she always did the right thing. She indecisively concentrated her efforts to break the enchanted ropes, they seared on contact burning Stefan's skin. His right hand quickly broke loose.

Kai vamps within seconds, plunging the sharp dagger into Stefan's hand to keep it plastered to the chair's arm. He groans from the throbbing blade.

"Wrong answer Bon!" Kai's voice inflects disappointment. "You're a naughty girl. Helping murderous bastards like Stefan?" He directed his question to his chair bound foe, "Tell me how many people have you killed when you were the ripper? Hundreds?...Thousands maybe?!" his eyes brows furry into a crease.

"Bonnie don't listen to him," Stefan clamors in agony.

Kai's eyes roll out of annoyance, he twists the dagger causing Stefan's breaking bones to shift in his hand. "Or maybe you lost count because you're just a filthy vampire with no conscience. You turn off your humanity when things get rough, eat a few people like some violent animal…What's your purpose?" he chuckles deviously, "Sure I maybe inherently evil…but that's quite arguable because I wasn't always like this. I turned out to be a sociopath, yadda, yadda! But what's your excuse?!"

Stefan's nostrils flare with fury. The heretic becomes bored, he drags the blade down the top of his hand with heinous expression. Stefan shouts horrifically, his fingers scrunch and shake as the dagger slices his skin until reaching his wrist.

Bonnie never witnessed this kind of torture up close, "Is that necessary?!" she exclaims.

Kai quickly hushes her, "Shhhhh…Let me enjoy this moment Bon," he coos with blissfully closed eyes.

"This is not the real Stefan! What is the point of this?! He doesn't even know us!" she argues.

Kai is nonetheless perplexed by her logic, "And?..." he utters dryly.

Something inside Stefan is scratching just beneath the surface, he snickers amidst the madness. Then directs his attention to the crazed heretic, "I've lived long enough to know what real monsters look like…But you?! You're just some sicko with mental problems," he clamors in heavy breath.

Kai smirks, "Sicko? You don't know me very well because I take that as a compliment." His eyes lit with glee.

Stefan grunts loudly as Kai's dagger slices his captor's skin open revealing his raw insides until it reaches his forearm. Horrendous blood spills onto the rich hardwood floor while his old wounds re-heal and close.

"This is the man who killed Benny? Ennnn…Zeek?!" Kai was forgetful. "You mean to tell me you don't want revenge?!" he asks with intrigue while staring at his beloved Bennett witch.

Bonnie idly stands by with cynical feelings. "I don't need favors from you!" she snaps back.

Deep down the real Stefan deserved it, his half-assed apology wouldn't do.

Kai drags the dagger against Stefan's flesh once more, granted her silence is his form of approval. The scratching of the blade against the chair's arm is prominent and loud.

Stefan groans, trying not to give way that he's in pain. His teeth clench together to bare it. His eyes turn dark and crimson awakening the vampire in him. Kai thrusts the dagger into his arm with sheer force causing the tip to past thru the chair's wood.

Bonnie is eerily calm. The corner of her lip subtly curves upward, she doesn't know what possesses her to do so. Kai can spot it out the corner of his eye, he cracks a slight grin. He stops to cordially stare at her. His eyes reveal some blatant satisfaction.

Kai casually retrieves another weapon nearby, "Oh look-ie here. I have another knife," he smiles.

"I think that's enough. Just let him be," she swallows in her throat, not taking her eyes off poor helpless Stefan.

Kai's mood shifts to agitation, "That's your problem Bonnie! You save people that don't need saving. This may not be the Stefan who killed lover boy, but nonetheless, it's still him. He's a murderer." He takes baby steps towards Bonnie to break her cryptic trance, "And I keep getting the feeling that you like this. You may have everyone else fooled, that sweet wholesome girl act you wear so well…" he lazily smiles.

Bonnie cuts him off, "Says the person that knifed his pregnant sister. You get off on this! I don't!"

Kai's grin turns wide, "That's the thing. Everyone seems to think that I enjoy killing…It's not that I do or don't…" His head cocks to the side revealing his peeve, "I just lack the feeling to fucking giving a shit!...I didn't ask to be this way. I just evolved with nature and became exactly who I was supposed to be. I call it survival…Maybe you should try it sometimes," he utters. "If you can't tell by now. I just want freedom. I want to live the life I never had," his eyes sincere. Kai's tone shifts to resent, "But no…my family decided I was Satan's spawn."

Kai encloses the small space separating him and Bonnie. Their obvious height differences makes him mistily stare down at her.

His hands begin to gently cup her lower jawline, "It's like that old saying, if you can't beat em join em," he whispers.

Bonnie slaps his touchy hands away with feisty spirit.

"Do you know how that feels?" he utters quietly. Kai circled her still and grounded position. Her back now facing him. His warm breath encased the nape of her neck, "Remember when you stabbed me in 1903? My back was turned and I didn't see it coming…" He paused.

How could she forget.

His voice was softer than usual, "Did you like it? The way I begged?" Kai whispered "...And don't lie either because I can never forget the look on your face when you were standing under the eclipse ready to leave me behind. That stupid smirk," he chuckles darkly.

Bonnie's breathing increases, her insides turn warm. Her eyes reveal something dark because she knows he's right. She changed, the old Bennett girl would never have the guts to be so cruel and manipulative to play with a broken man's heart.

"I heard your scream…" Kai utters.

Bonnie's head turns a bit. "What?!" her voice is shocked. "You're lying," she says.

"I heard it all the way from hell," he says. He breathes gently against her neck with strange arousal. "How do you think I got out? Luck?..."

Bonnie looks down to see Kai handing over the knife's handle. Its salient edges were jagged. She slowly receives the weapon, grips it with consolation, staring back at their reflections in the clear blade as if they were the perfect diabolical couple.

Kai sighs against her ear, "Close your eyes," his voice is tantalizing in a way that renders her vulnerable.

"Don't listen to him Bonnie!" Stefan shouts. He wiggled in his chair causing a commotion, the blade wedged so deep into his open wound keeping his one untied hand from escaping.

She tunes the yelling out, her eyelids drifting to tranquilly close. The void was still there, unsettling in her nerves as she envisioned ripper Stefan and his blank expression tearing the heart out of her sweet lover. The only man who did everything in his power to protect and defend her.

All else gradually fades into the background, she can't forget. It haunts her dreams and her wake. Suddenly she wants to cry, her eyes turn hot, but she tries to hold the fiery liquid back by taking a huge huff. She sniffles with a scrunched mouth translating the bottled up anger.

Kai's voice overpowering everything else, deviated from the norm with agency. "You feel that? It won't go away. It's lacerating your insides until you want to scream. I know that feeling so well. Don't suppress it. I'm telling you to let go," his words echo placidly reaching her psyche.

Bonnie's shoulders turn stiff, holding her breath with a tense body.

The pout of his lips brush her ear with content, "If not for me. Do it for you," Kai whispers with plea.

Bonnie clutches the knife with conviction, her fist tight. She's now approaching Stefan with barren eyes.

Stefan reasons, "I don't know who you really are or the kind of relationship we had for you to despise me so much, but whatever I did…I'm truly sorry. Think about this! What is it going to solve?"

The undertones of rage cause her body to lightly shake. She scowls while staking the knife into Stefan's other hand. "Shut up!" Bonnie shouts.

He severely grunts as she dismantles his bones. Stefan's vampire eyes ignite a fiery red, blood veins palpate his jaw.

Bonnie tries to bring herself to stop, but his wailing is somewhat satisfying. "You did not show any ounce of empathy when you killed him…" she sneers under her breath before violently pulling the bloody knife from his hand.

"Who?!..." Stefan exasperates with confusion, but by the look on his face he's well aware he's no saint. "You seem like a good person," he pleads in between breaths. "Somewhere inside you, this is not you. I just know it!"

Kai stands by with a grim smile watching the unfold of something dark and nasty.

Bonnie sniffles to hold the release in her trembling eyes. Her expression shifts to stagnant and numb. "You're right. This isn't me. She died a long time ago," she answers coldly.

She thrusts the knife into the middle of his chest with raw fury, puncturing a lung. She uses both hands. Stefan whines as she drives it further until she can push no more. His mouth wide open gasping for air.

Bonnie takes a step back to capture the view of his agony. It was a temporary fix to an unsolved problem, letting her emotions run par to course.

"Bonster…you should have aimed a left more to the right. You missed his heart," Kai chimes candidly as if he were giving 101 lessons to torture. He starts to stand behind Stefan, placing a overtly hard pat on his shoulder, "No offense. You look like the asshole that we're talking about. I mean you are him, just in another life or whatever…." He laughs a bit, "What's your backstory? Is it true you slaughtered innocent children at some point in your life?!" he asks.

Stefan's head leans backwards, he coughs up a gross sight of red fluid, "Pa-t-hhe-….pa-t-ic," he weakly attempts to speak.

Kai chuckles sweetly, "Are you calling me pathetic?!" he innocently asks. He leans close, his mouth next to Stefan's cheek. "I hate to break it to you, but you are the one that is strapped to a chair, mangled like some circus freak…You're older than both me and Bonnie put together, yet all you can do is utter a lackluster insult."

He abruptly pulls the knife from Stefan's center causing him to roaringly exhale. He held back the former ripper's head to showcase his sweltering throat. Blood dripped and drooled down the side of Stefan's mouth, trailing down his sharp jawline.

"What do ya say Bonster, should we slice his throat?" Kai exalts in sheer enthusiasm. His crazed breathing rises as he brings the knife to Stefan's wind pipe. He presses the blade firmly on the skin causing a small wound. "Or if you'd prefer…I could severe his head. I'm letting you know now, this won't be pretty," he utters.

"No," Bonnie says in monotone.

His mind malfunctions at her frank and clear response. "I don't think I heard you right the first time. Because it sounded like you said no," Kai says smartly.

"I said no!" Bonnie raises her voice, then quietly questions her decision. Stefan doesn't deserve her remorse, she grapples with it for some time.

Kai stands upright then huffs in pantomime, "This is not how I imagined things going…You hear that Steve!" He waves his knife as he speaks. "If it wasn't for Bonnie, your gigantic head would be rolling across this hardwood floor by now." He scuffs to the other side of the room with his fists balled and placed into his sides as he thinks.

"I had a feeling you'd do this...so I have a back-up plan," Kai takes grand footsteps out of the room.

Bonnie flashes Stefan with cold eyes. She doesn't intend to let him go, much less help him. Her moral compass is struck and her mind distorted from the intrusion of Kai's thoughts. But no amount of blame could be shifted to the bitter heretic. She feels little to no sympathy for her deceased boyfriend's killer. And she doesn't know if she ever will.

Kai eagerly returns with a huge smile, "I brought a friend!" he chimes. He pulls a downtrodden weak man by his forearm, who struggles to stand. He has a busted lip, covered in fresh bruises and bite marks.

"Bonnie, meet Uncle Zack! Stefan's distant family relative," he grins, latching onto Zack with force, then pushes him to stand in the middle of the room, flanking between Bonnie and Stefan. Zack weakly falls to the ground, he attempts to pick himself back up.

"You choose who dies Bon," Kai states outright. He points his dagger at her given options. "Ripper Stefan or human Uncle Zack?"

"I don't know what game you're playing, but Zack is not a part of this!" Bonnie says sternly.

Zack's nose is violently bloody from putting up a fight. He looks exhausted, like he was used as someone's personal punching bag.

Kai frowns, "Really Bon? I thought you were done with the whole good girl save the world act?!...I give you a dying Stefan on a silver platter. Aren't you getting tired of being everyone's bitch?!" his head tilts forward, taunting in nature. He's met with her silence and toe-to-toe glare.

Bonnie's eyes widen, now with the urge to slap pyscho boy.

"I'll kill you both if you so much as touch him! Just wait," Stefan grits, causing Bonnie's head to dart in his direction.

Kai ignores him like a bad after thought. "Okay! Here's what I'm thinking, you kill old Uncle Zack, Stefan's last human relative since he took away what's his face….?!" Kai tries to recall in thought, but clearly not hard enough to care.

"Enzo you little shit!...And the answer is no! I'm not doing your dirty work!" Bonnie says firmly.

Kai shuffles lightly, stops to briefly think with eyes rolled to the ceiling, "But you already have done my work if you want to get technical," He points his blade at her in the form of discipline, "Like the time you killed cheating douche guy at the bar, I think his name was Tim?" His finger taps his bottom lip in recollection, "That cute underage waitress who probably had a bright future ahead of her, who else am I forgetting?!"

"I'm not anyone's savior, that was the old me," Bonnie growls viciously. Her fingers form nearly into a fist, preparing to battle but not for the sake of innocent lives at stake. More so to make the overly talkative heretic shut his mouth.

Kai calmly shrugs his shoulders, "Okay…Let's see where your loyalties really lie." He vamps behind weak Uncle Zack, before the human knows it, his head is pulled back and his throat is lacerated. The opening is sloppy, it gushes a waterfall of blood down his neck staining his collared shirt. Poor Zack's eyes dimly roll back as he chokes.

The sociopath's expression is dry, while Bonnie barely has time to process it. He lets Zack's corpse fall to the ground. Was the heretic's switch on or off? It was hard to tell.

"Nooooo!" Stefan shouts something horrific.

Kai vamps again, this time he's at the screaming vampire's side, "Last chance," he says to Bonnie. His warlock powers seer the ropes that bind Stefan's limbs. He pulls the single dagger from his torture victim's open wound.

A mess of blood spills from Stefan's hand, but his eyes turn cold and low. When the ropes fall to the ground he wastes no time attacking the toilsome heretic.

Stefan rushes his foe by the collar of his shirt, practically foaming at the mouth baring his vampire fangs.

Kai lazily fights back, but he doesn't anticipate his counter-part to be so physically strong. The two grown men tussle together in unfathomable speed, first they're against the wall knocking over a large expensive painting, then again to another wall, they knock over fancy porcelain lamps while crashing into an end table next to the long couch causing Bonnie to move out the way to avoid the commotion.

The heretic tries to gain his footing to stand his ground, yet he willfully gloats at Stefan's untamed rage. "I thought this would be a bit more challenging, your emotional state is quite sad actually!" Kai antagonizes.

This idea of play only fuels Stefan to fight harder, his eyes are nearly black. "When I'm done with you, there's going to be nothing left except blood and your entails scattered across this floor!" he threatens.

Stefan is overtaken by violence, he gets Kai into the weaker position. His hands slide to the base of his opposer's neck forcing Kai to his knees, a forearm locked tight against his throat.

Kai is now facing Bonnie with a cocky smirk. He does not fear death, he never did especially when it's used to his advantage.

She can let him die, she thought. At least then, she can live out her life in this new timeline and erase the stains of the past.

Kai haughtily smiles at Bonnie as she is fenced with intervention. She scowls at the thought because it would mean he wins again.

Bonnie's hands turn hot as she approaches the combative men. She's not sure if she's controlling this conspicuous sorcery. Its faculty is obtuse and manifests based on raw emotion, like Expression. With ripe force, her hand is outward now descended into gooey warm flesh.

Stefan starts to twist ready to take Kai's head right off his shoulders. The heretic doesn't fight it.

His body shudders from the magnitude.

 **xxx**

Wet and crimson, it beats subtly in her still hand, she squeezes with titillating force. Her breathing is abrasive, she hitches before her eyes clear from the haze of deadly witchcraft. Bonnie is holding Stefan's heart, black and fragile ready to disintegrate as it no longer possesses a host.

The old vampire's eyes turn off-white, he falls to the hard floor landing on his side. His mouth slightly ajar, his fatal expression stuck.

The heretic can't believe what he just witnessed. He tries to hide his joyous shock, his smile is suit to the woeful occasion. His good little Bennett witch chose him.

"I didn't think you had it in you. I mean little Stefano did have it coming." Kai says lightly.

They both take a good look at Stefan's rotting corpse. It doesn't quite register in her mind, that she just murdered an old trusted friend.

Kai's head tilts inquisitively, fixated on the dead remains, he remains on his knees to inappropriately stare, "So clean, he didn't even anticipate it."

"I killed him," Bonnie bares agitated breath. "I killed…Ste…f…" her words veer off into silence.

"No shit Sherlock," Kai says while bizarrely observing the corpse. His hands come together to form one single clap, "Now! Let's celebrate!" he rises to his feet.

"You say it like it's a good thing," says Bonnie.

"Isn't it?" Kai opts. "Sure Stefan appears to be the good guy now, but what happens when he can't hack it…Turn off his vampire switch, kill a few people again, then what?! This is practice for the real thing."

"What about you Kai? Is you switch on or off?" she curiously asks.

"What does it matter?" Kai takes gradual steps, "The old you is still inside you…Isn't that what you said Bonnie?" he utters.

"Maybe I was wrong," she admits, catching his immediate attention.

"I'm listening..." Kai says with intrigue.

"I do think about us," she tells. "Maybe we should make amends..." her sentence left unfinished.

Bonnie's unforeseen hand reaches out, her bloody palm reaches the side of his face. He invites her play. She grazes his cheek in gentle downward motion sending a chill through his body. She feels sorry for him. His walls come crashing down.

She drags it steady making his eye-lids flutter until shut. Kai leisurely relishes the moment of impulse, letting out a small sigh. "I told you you'd come around," he says in low tone, mystified by her wickedly commanding demeanor.

"Shhh," Bonnie hushes him, preoccupied with the smearing of blood, her rouse fingers tips rub Kai's supple lips in gentle motion. He sinuously licks her finger, tasting Stefan's blood. His soft tongue makes Bonnie faintly hum, the feeling gradually shifts to her core with ripeness. Ready to jump his bones, she bites her own lip in return, "It's better when you don't talk."

Before he knows, Kai is caught in the throes of Bennett witch craft. He realizes he cannot speak.

Bonnie's hand is lifted, the same blood ridden fingers that descended into the Salvatore chest is still encased with magic. She's not sure if she can control it, it's tied to her emotions. With the flick of her fingers Kai's back arches according to her command. A few bones snap.

He harps. Another crack and he yelps again.

Kai groans helplessly. His voice turns horse and unclear. All he can do is hack and heave. His whole body is succumbing to paralysis, tingle and burn flow throughout his veins.

She boisterously chants an unknown spell he doesn't recognize. Her green eyes no longer sparkle.

Kai hitches for air, he falls to his side like a wooden board. His body stiff, yet he's fully aware, but completely immobile. His body is decrepit and useless under her spell. He is unable to counter her chant with his own abilities because his vocal chords are blocked.

Her eyes flash his own twitching corneas with dark vengeance, "I don't like being manipulated," Bonnie snarls. "I told you to leave me alone." Her eyes narrow as she continues to chant.

Bonnie's head is high, leers at her abuser to channel untapped power into his psyche. "Feels good doesn't it Malachai?! This is what you wanted right. For me to become more like you? To let go," she says tritely. "You'll have to catch me first."

Her power makes his mind spin into oblivion amid the cataclysmic event.

 **xxx**

The staggering dark-haired man smooths the loose strands of afternoon bed hair. He slicks them backward to clear his face of the sleep.

He's tall, broad shouldered and just plain old fashion handsome. And he knows it.

The doorbell rings several times, followed by knocking at the front door of his cozy two story home nestled somewhere in perfect suburbia.

"Alright! Don't get your panties in a bunch mate. I'm coming!" he chimes while lazily walking to the entry way barefoot and in no hurry.

His hard-upper body is shirtless so he tosses on a grey pull over shirt that's been laying on the back of the living room couch. The knocking on the door is persistent, it annoys him. He isn't expecting any visitors.

He huffs to himself, "Bloody hell." He opens the door, "Can I help you!?" he sounds agitated, one arm leans against the frame. A cool breeze from the fall air enters his home.

Her bright eyes are ghosted by what she sees.

"Enzo," Bonnie sighs faintly displaying an unlevelled amount of shock.

"That would be me love, where you expecting someone else," he smartly remarks.

"It's really you," her eyes circle his face as she's seeing him for the first time.

Enzo looks flabbergasted, "If you don't mind, its early and I had one too many gin and tonics last night. Remind me again who you might be?" he questions.

Bonnie is speechless, she reminds herself that she will look completely ridiculous telling him the far fetch story of her being his long-term girlfriend from another life. "Ummm...it's kind of difficult to explain," she says.

The moment almost feels awkward to him, he leans sideways with his arms folded. "Surprise me! I've met a lot of women in my lifetime," Enzo huffs.

Her mouth opens, nothing comes out. She envisioned things going a bit smoother, she played out thousands of scenarios in her head, but all she can think about is running into his arms. Meanwhile, Enzo is losing patience.

"I know about your past!" Bonnie blurts out loudly.

His eyebrows raise suspiciously, "What..do...you know?" he asks. "Okay let's back track, first, tell me who you are."

She takes deep breath, "An old friend…that knows you very well. This might sound crazy, but we we're together…" she says with hesitance feeling like a total idiot.

Enzo beams a cavalier smile, "Oh really now. When was this?" he hints with subtle charm. To which Bonnie blushes, forgetting he has no clue who she is, "Not too long ago, we were close," she tells.

"How close?" he lulls curiously.

She misses his magnetism, if only he knew. She didn't want to come off as a 'crazy', "Really, really close," she responds taking a step forward, within arm's reach.

His British accent makes his voice all the more alluring, "Well what do you suppose we should do about this?" He pegs her response with vagueness despite the conjure of surface level chemistry.

Bonnie takes a single step forward, she yearns to wrap her arms around his neck to show him. Maybe it would work, she thinks. Instead she becomes silent, taking in the physical form of her un-official and supposedly deceased lover. He's exactly how she remembers in height and size, his long sleeve pull over rolled up to his elbows, wearing plaid sweats that hand low enough to get a glimpse of his chiseled pelvis. She stares indecently, her eyes trail back to his brown ones.

The silence is strangely comforting to him, he lets her gawk at him. He's flattered based on the obvious glimmer in her green eyes.

"For some odd equivocal reason, I just may believe you, whoever you are," Enzo says serenely.

Bonnie convinces him to invite her inside, she's greeted by a contemporary living room. It doesn't seem like his taste, her Enzo would never settle for the suburban life, he was too rustic. His lone wolf lifestyle was different in contrast to the timeline double.

"Bennett?' Enzo asks, "Never heard of it." They head to the kitchen where he prepares a strong brew of coffee.

"It's an old family name, you're a vampire. You should know this," Bonnie says while observing the pristine kitchen.

Enzo responds with paranoia, "Some witch shows up at my front door claiming we had a very intense and extensive relationship," he emphasizes the term 'extensive'. "What do you want from me Bonnie Bennett?" he pushes a hot cup of coffee in her direction.

Bonnie peers down at it uninterested, her stomach churns because there is no solution except to do the impossible. She hopes that he will somehow fall in love with her again, but doesn't know where to start. She'd rather embrace him to alleviate the grief of his double's recent death.

Enzo leans against the counter top with his hot brew in hand, waiting for a reasonable explanation. His eyes never leave hers.

Bonnie finally speaks out, "I know you've been tortured, you were kept in solitude for years. That's why you don't trust anyone. I was the first to break that mold. You opened up to me."

Enzo's throat swells, he calmly sips his straight black coffee, soaking in her words. "You know nothing about me Ms. Bennett, yet you're so confident that this is all real," he shakes his head in disagreement.

"You play guitar, don't you?! It's your favorite pass time," she says. Bonnie glances down to smile to herself, "You tried to teach me on many occasions, but I'm still not as good as you."

Enzo nods reluctantly, "So what, lots of people can strum a few strings on a hollow piece of wood…I prefer Acoustic yes! Don't judge me," he interjects.

Bonnie folds her arms, she looks away to smirk, "You were always so stubborn and hard to convince. But you're still the same guy."

They gradually move closer to talk, Enzo is intrigued by the mysterious witch and she lets him in. "Please do tell, what else did I teach you?" he asks with sultry in his voice. His all too well coquettish behavior was starting to surface.

Bonnie leans against the counter beside him, her hand inches away from his, their arms graze briefly as she moves in to reveal her pensive thoughts, "You taught me how to love, I'll never forget that."

The corners of Enzo's mouth curve upward, "Is that so?" he says. By that time Bonnie's gaze is fixated on him, their focal points meet in accordance. She reels him in with sincerity, his expression is still riddle and less serious, more playful because he was always a flirt. She focuses on his lips for too long, maybe more than five seconds and he lets her.

"What are you thinking Ms. Bennett?" Enzo utters, his tone is deep and words are well pronounced.

"One, don't call me that. Two, I'm thinking…I want to kiss you," Bonnie confesses. She peers into his dark eyes, the words slip out no louder than a whisper, "I miss you so much."

Bonnie is leaning into his side, their elbows now brushing. Enzo is staring down at her with a slightly turned head, he could never say no to a beautiful woman even when she spouted non-sense. After-all, she was his visual type. Petite, dark hair, medium-dark complexion, and a fiery attitude.

"I have to sa—" Enzo's voice cut short as Bonnie's lips gently came crashing into his. He releases a faint jolted moan, he apprenhensively pulls back a bit from unexpected peck, but doesn't deny it either.

Their colliding and seemingly coy gazes meet one another. Something feels off in her gut. Bonnie can't quite grasp it, the sensation isn't familiar or what she thought it would be. Her heart sinks to a place of grief all over again. Locked in each others eye sights, they contemplate in silence.

A sound comes from the entry way, the front door unlocks, now wide open. "Hello!" a feminine voice chimes in the distance.

Enzo's eye lids abruptly re-open, wide with concern. He breaks their blunt smooch, "Shit," he utters quietly.

It doesn't register to Bonnie that he would be seeing someone else. Enzo takes a huge step away to keep some distance between them, in just enough time, the lone female pops into the kitchen with grocery bags in both hands. She stops in her tracks, in search of an explanation, but she is casual about it.

"I didn't know you were having company," she says. Her attitude is somewhat nonchalant as she places grocery bags onto the nearby kitchen dinette. She introduces herself, I'm S—" Bonnie chimes over her voice, "You're Sarah…Sarah Salvatore! I know who you are."

"I guess Enzo told you about me," she responds with uncertainty.

Enzo distinctly clears his throat, he comes up with some excuse to cover his tracks.

Bonnie tries to hide her over protective feelings, she never took Enzo for the loyal boyfriend type until they met. She always considered herself to be the exception to the rule.

Nearly 5 minutes of awkward conversation happens, Bonnie and Enzo continue to fabricate a fake story as to how they know each other. "She's an old friend" he says.

Sarah is gleeful despite the weird tension. She goes into a long winded one-sided talk about how her and Enzo met. "I was raised in Mystic Falls my entire life, maybe you know my father Zack Salvatore," she adds.

Bonnie plays coy, "Yes the Salvatores are one of the founding families," she says dryly.

"Funny I've never seen you until now, you are from the area right?" Sarah pried.

Bonnie is less than happy, what are the odds that her boyfriend would be taken by none other than a Salvatore descendant. She comes up with some lack luster excuse to answer her question.

Enzo steps in, "Bonnie was just dropping by, apparently it's been a long time since we've seen each other. She doesn't live in these parts nowadays," he says convincingly.

"I should get going!" says Bonnie, feeling awfully foolish and somewhat annoyed. She glares at Enzo's for a response.

"Yes!" he acknowledges before looking to Sarah, "If you don't mind love, I'll see Bonnie out to her car," he replies casually.

Sarah plays the role of the dotting girlfriend, "It's cool. I'll put the food away." She reaches out to affectionately kiss Enzo on the lips. Whilst Bonnie looks away with disgruntlement, after all this all feels too unreal.

The threesome disperse, Enzo waits until he's in the clear to speak. They walk across the street to meet at Bonnie's parked stolen vehicle.

"So do you always kiss women that you barely know, especially when you have a girlfriend?!" Bonnie says with resent, she fails to hold back the jealously in her voice.

Enzo answers with suave charm, "Only beautiful ones." He takes an honest stance, "Sarah and I are sort of in a union."

Her shoulders tense up, it pines her to see Enzo taken by another woman, "Okayyy….This may sound weird, but I don't care," she states bluntly. Bonnie stands in front of him, her face meets just at his chest. Her words are frank as she looks up at him, "You have no idea what I have been through, I lost you once, I just don't want to lose you again."

Enzo peers off into the distance faced with a crossroad, his hands placed at both hips unable to process the attractive and tenacious stranger who shows at his doorstep with a crazy sob story of how their love use to tread and jump hurdles. It's too early and mushy for him to understand.

"Look darling, I can't talk now…Let's meet somewhere, just not here," he states. Enzo warms up to the idea, he thinks about their fleeting kiss, "Then you can tell me about this so-called relationship of ours…problems, or whatever." He plays it cool looking over his shoulder in case their being watched.

Bonnie holds out hope. Enzo can't fathom why he agreed to this.

 **xxx**

"You have really nice palms," he sounds completely self-conscience more than ever. She dismisses him entirely.

Dammit. It was never this hard until after the merge, she came along disrupting his life like a bad episode of General Hospital. Malachai Parker never imagined himself as the poor sap who couldn't get the girl. In fact, he was never fond of too many women in his lifetime. They came and went, he craved something other than regular pussy. He wanted power and respect, so he dismantled the Gemini family structure just to get it.

Her angelic face is a distraction amid the modest snowfall, her lashes are long and coated with black mascara, she wears minimal make-up. He wants to tell her she's beautiful, but can't imagine recovering after that god-awful attempt to indirectly compliment her looks. Why did I say that?!—he conscience shuns his self-esteem. All the while, Bonnie's eyes closed in concentration. More like ignorance of his presence.

He's terribly nervous, his voice reveals desperation. "Do you know why I'm here?..." Kai asks innocently waiting for a response. His palms become damp beneath his winter gloves. He keeps digging himself into a deeper hole, "…Because my guilt keeps me up at night." He poorly confesses.

She doesn't answer, she never does. At least that what happens in his recurring dream.

"I need you to give me one more chance…" his own voice echoes in the forefronts of his mind, touching the darkest parts inside him that gravely seek light. Bonnie is his beacon, he feels so close, but she is not within reach.

Kai abruptly wakes from his sleep, his skin is damp and sweaty from the vivid imagery, it nearly breaks him down. He loathes that vulnerable feeling to the point of despise.

He's held up in some family home near the country side to keep a low profile. He compelled the entire family, tore out the mom's esophagus before dumping her body into the basement storage freezer, sent 5-year-old Johnny off to some relative's house, and held the father hostage under his compulsion. Kai conveniently uses him as a recreational blood bag. He's pretty confident all the blame will fall onto the dad when local authorities wonder where the Mrs.'s has gone.

Kai leans forward in the large bed, brushing the sheets away from his half naked body. His elbows rest a top his knees, completely shirtless. He still can't sleep after all these years, so he toys with her mind instead.

He starts to chant his favorite little spell used to conjure trouble. He reaches deep to focus, he can't seem to locate her or her psyche anywhere. Usually there's a mental connection, but after Bonnie went A-wall and murdered Stefan Salvatore, it's been different. "Fuck!" he shouts breaking his concentration.

He exits the bed and goes downstairs. He enters the family room. The dad's mouth is gagged by a piece of fabric, his hands bound to a chair with thin utility rope. The 30 something year of old man's eyes are blood shot from lack of sleep. An untreated wound sits near his hairline, dry blood stains fill his blue shirt.

"Do you have any good food?!" asks Kai, his head cocks a bit.

The man murmurs and moans in agony beneath his gag. Kai retrieves a bag of chips from the kitchen, talking with a full mouth, "Yeah I can't sleep either…I'm really having a shitty and rough week." He plops down onto the couch with plain view of his compelled hostage.

Kai kicks his feet up, throwing chips in his mouth. "About a week ago, I got back from hell…strange place, even for me!" His eyes widen. "I thought it would be hot there, you know…Torches of the Dam an all, but turns out hell is nothing like that. It's more like an ongoing torture chamber of nothingness," he smiles briefly. "Now here I am stuck in a timeline that makes absolutely no sense to the reality I know. And I can't find Bonnie," he chimes.

He may not be able to taste the food, but he wildly remembers the savory of Bonnie's blood.

The dad listens helplessly as Kai pretends he's talking to a licensed therapist. "…Bonnie," he says softly with a grim smile. "She hates me. And I don't know how to change that…What's your name again?!" he asks. To which the man groans lowly.

Kai jogs his memory, "Oh that's right, I cut out your tongue. Sorry about that…" he looks downward to express his own odd form of guilt. "I was just pissed you know. Bon did some paralyzing spell that was extremely painful, left a bunch of welts on my body. I think the little sneak tried to burn me alive." He holds a one-sided conversation. "Bob are you keeping up?!" he asks, taking it upon himself to assign the man a generic name.

The poor dad whines into the gag, totally exhausted as his head nods back and forth.

Kai stops eating, his eyes narrow to think out loud, "I feel…what's that word. Attached? I can't believe I'm saying this, but I feel a lot of things and…I fucking hate it. I don't know what she did to me."

He's annoyed, "Who knew being a vampire would suck so hard. I had to kill your wife, may god rest her soul…also that gas station mechanic, the truck stop whore, the parking attendant at the Piggly Wiggly, and some old hitch hiker. The list goes on, you get! I just can't stop feeding," he says. "I keep thinking about their faces, their screams," he reflects quietly. "Funny how life works." He quickly shrugs it off.

A ringing cell phone interrupts them. Kai takes a look at the buzzing device. He answers bearing a big grin, "Well hello sis…glad you called me back."


	10. Chapter10 There's Beauty in Darkness II

_A/N: This chapter has been sitting with me for months. I am so grateful for the favorites and follows because I intend to update this in the coming weeks._

 **There's Beauty in Darkness, Part II**

She flipped her frizzy ashy blonde hair when the loose curls fell in between her eyes, scouring the crowded Mystic Falls Grill during the lunch hour rush. She searches for a familiar face among the sea of patrons.

She was short-tempered with a chip on her shoulder that made insecure girls avoid her glances and had the ability to emasculate any man who dared to approach her.

He spots her standing idly before she can see him.

She heeds with caution while surfing the tables. Her hard as stone façade would soon fade.

Liv does a double take, the pit of her stomach ties in knots. Kai is lax at his reserved table, situated far off in the corner of the lively restuarant.

She refuses to sit down. "You look different," Liv scuffs rudely.

The eager heretic raises an eyebrow, glaring at his baby sis from head to toe. "Is that anyway to greet your eldest brother?!" His eyes flick upward to meet her crystal blue ones. Her snow-white skin is still as he remembered. The thought dawns to him that she has no recollection of their vicious feud considering that it happened in another life.

After a lengthy tense pause, Kai burst into a handsome smile showing his pearly whites.

"You're not what I expected," Liv keenly observes his young and sharp features. Her memory jogs from the family photos plastered on the walls of their Portland home. The face of terror that had a smile of innocence, but a spirit that was downright sadistic and evil.

"What's to expect. You don't believe my story?" He grins.

She recalls Kai giving her the run down over the phone about him accidently portal jumping to the wrong timeline. She hung up the phone when he tells her the long story short believing him to be crazy and out his mind. It wasn't hard to imagine given that she grew up with an estranged brother who exhibited violent tendencies.

He calls her back then convinces her to listen and heed his words with caution. He offers a deal as collateral, one that Liv can't deny so she lets him beguile her. Now she's here meeting him in the open and his young appearance sends a chill down her spine.

"So are you just going to stand there, or should we play catch up. How's family life? Dad still sacrificing chickens in the name of the Gemini coven?! Mom still a push over?" Kai amuses.

"Cut the crap Kai! I'm not here for a family reunion. Besides this is creepy. You show up looking like this!" she wavers to his youthful appearance and finds it hard to believe. "Just tell me what you want," she snaps back.

Kai leans back in his chair to see the younger sister he never really knew, also the one he tried to murder. "Are you always this bitchy?" he states in honest and fair question.

"Only when my shit for brains brother that I no longer consider family calls me up to do favors for him and he hasn't aged a day since I last saw him," Liv spits. She loudly drags the chair across the floor before plopping into her seat.

"Ouch! You never really were my favorite. I thought Jo was insufferable, but you take moody to a whole-nother level," Kai bestows a grandeur smile. He doesn't feel insulted whatsoever because it comes with the territory of being the family black sheep.

"I'm only here because you can help me. Remember," she leans forward to speak low, eyebrow angrily raised. The blonde still has a fiery temper, her cynism seemed to make people disappear in droves at the sight of her troubled presence. At best, she didn't want to be seen associating with her declared rival and ex-brother for reasons unknown to Kai, but he could fill in the blanks. He was no saint, not even in another lifetime. He knew this.

"In return…?" Kai boredly waves to make her finish. "I get what?!" He didn't like leaving empty handed.

Liv growls, "I help you find the Bennett witch and get you something that can counter her powers." Her disposition is sour and straightforward. She feels like he's forcing a hard hand at rehearsing a drama skit after their detailed exchange over the phone.

The passing female waitress drops a basket of French fries on the table, yet the two siblings continue to share tense glares. He douses a single fry in ketchup, then pops it into his mouth whole. As contribution, he pushes the basket in his sister's direction.

"No!" Liv sneers with folded arms.

"Alright! More for me then…So tell me again why you want our daddy dearest dead?! And why do you want me to be the one to do it?" Kai turns a grim smile. He couldn't ask for anything better than to see his old man crock twice and struck down by his own very hand.

"Don't play games with me Kai! You know exactly why I'm asking you," Liv retorts.

"There's a flaw in your plan," He leans forward, elbows onto the table. "We both know if the conven leader dies, then so does everyone else in it. I doubt it will kill me because obviously..." he gestures both hands inward, pompous and proud. "So enlighten me Mrs. Fix it," he claps back.

Liv matches his stance, "No shit. That's exactly why I need your help. You have hybrid witch powers, ones that are strong enough to perform a spell that I've found. It's used to reverse magic against coven leaders."

Kai pans a sinister smile at his devious sister, "And you do realize if you're caught breaking conven code, the relatives will kill you right?!" he pegs with no concern of the potential on how it could effect him. If he has to leave a trail of bodies in the wake of his path once again, he won't hesitate considering that the victims would be the family he despises.

"I've thought this through. I want to do it. It should end the cycle. Then the conven's bond becomes weak. I don't need you to do my dirty work, but I need your help to execute it," she explains.

He smiles as if he's taking a stroke to the ego, then massages his chin. "Humor me. Any ideas?" Its clear he is still unimpressed.

"I've done my research, but you need to promise you'll see this with me thru and thru," Liv says rest assured. "And you can't lay a hand on Luke!"

Kai's suddenly interested, he leans forward, both elbows on the table now. "I can't guarantee anything," he coyly sounds unconvinced. "You expect me to pull tricks out of a hat without knowing the full story?" he asks, literally more so curious to know the shit storm he caused even in another time warp.

"He wants Luke and I to merge. You know this. Don't play dumb!" she says with peeve.

It feels like an episode of groundhog-day. Not much has changed in his family drama life and he's not the least bit surprised. He leans back into his chair, one arm casually draped over it's hard edge. "I didn't think you had it in you. Does Jo know about your little plan to kill daddy dearest?" he asks.

"No! And frankly, I'd like to keep it that way. So stay away from her! You know she doesn't want to see your face," his sister sneers.

"Shocker!" Kai deadpans. "How is big sissy these days?!"

He's met with her cruel silence for some time. "She's a kindergarten teacher. Happy now?!"

Kai chuckles, "Unbelievable. Jo was always the saint." He fills Liv in on the details about his timeline where things are much different, but he fails to tell her about his merge with her twin brother Luke. He doesn't want the backfire to soil his plans for escape from this god-awful existence.

Liv becomes flustered and paranoid. She always told herself to never trust a snake, especially given Kai was infamous for reneging. He was a trickster. "I'm leaving! This doesn't feel right?!" she hastily jumps from her chair and Kai slams a hard hand to the table top to get her attention.

The sounding pound gets her attention as well as the nosey onlooking patrons that watch their brief spat. His smart half tells him not to use violence to get what he needs because he knows Liv is determined and head strong. She will only fight back and break for a run at any chance she gets, so the last thing he wants is to scare his pawn off.

"If you want me to make your little problems go away, then sit down," Kai commands nicely, it does little to hide his dark tone.

Liv takes a second, she slowly edges herself back into her seat. The look on her brother's face scares her straight. The old brother she remembers was mean, bordering cruel with a crass sense of humor that made her both quiver and want to punch him in the face.

She forces herself to relax, her lips twist together tight and she bites the inside of her cheek, pondering the forfeited costs of her ill agreement and the consequences that may follow.

"Give me your hand," he says blankly.

Liv's eyes roll with imprudence, "No! Why?! So you can siphon me to death!"

Kai smiles haughtily, "The thought is tempting, but no. I want to try something." But she doesn't budge.

"Trust your big brother for once. I won't hurt you," he smirks, but his grey-blue eyes appear authentic.

Liv hesitates, she takes a look around almost embarrassed to come in contact with her flesh and blood. As if the locale Mystic Falls patrons knew their true identities. As far as she was concerned, she didn't want to be caught dead spotted with him out in public in fear that Luke and Jo would notice.

Her arms slowly unfold. Kai snakes his hand across the table grabbing her harshly causing her to jolt in her seat, but not because of pain.

Kai grins, he enters her thoughts. Running into a slew of her memories to get insight to what life was like growing up on the other side of this reality. His undead siblings were estranged, spread out across the country. They all live separate lives and barely keep in contact with one another. More so to escape the harsh wards of their father's dictator style patriarchy.

His eyes cinch shut, pieces of his own memories start to fill Liv's mind. She sees bits of terror, blood, and malice. Emotions so wrangled that she tries to wiggle her hand out of his firm grip.

Before she can see too much, Kai siphons her quick to distract her, making her wince from what burns like a thousand needles pricking her skin. Her mouth shoots open and her back hunches. "You've always been a liar," Liv sucks it up to avoid a communal fall out.

Kai takes a deep breath, he falls back into his chair with exhaustion from breaking the mental connection. Liv rubs the palm of her red welted hand that burns like the dickens. "I said don't siphon me!" she nearly yells catching the attention of onlookers once more.

"Sometimes a lie must be told to bring out the truth in others. Don't you agree?" he replies, this was his method of force to make others comprehend. It was in his nature at best and he never ran from who he was meant to be. "A tiger can never change its stripes," the words carefully roll off his tongue.

What a coincidence, she thought. He was still a master manipulator and there was no bafflement on her part.

"Now that I'm all caught up to speed," Kai grins, head tilts downward and eyes cast low with refusal to break her cowering stare. "Let's talk witch business."

 **XXX**

He twiddles his thumbs with impatience, elbows bent and rested against his knees, sitting at a deserted park bench in the mid-day hours waiting. He reaches for the phone in his pocket to check the time, probably one too many glances.

She approaches with both hands in her deep brown leather coat pockets for warmth amid the cool fall air. The wind bustles lightly as she hastily trots the secluded concrete pathway.

He abruptly stands to meet her, addressing her with coldness, "Let's get straight to the point," he states.

Bonnie senses his suspecting tension, "What is your problem?!" she harps with cinched eyes.

"Where is she?!" he says harshly.

"What are you talking about, I came here to meet you!" Bonnie snaps back, she agitated because she's not a mind reader.

With sudden hazardous force, Enzo rushes Bonnie into a hard brick wall underneath the pathway of a dark tunnel. Her back harshly meets the cold wall. His fingers clamp her shoulders with violence before she can respond. He grips her again causing her to wince, "Some witch shows up at my door days ago. Now Sarah is missing!" his voice alarmed.

"I don't know what you are talking about!" she yells at him. Bonnie peers at him with bafflement. "Now let me go!" she commands.

Enzo grins baring his perfect teeth, "Well if I can't beat it out of you, then maybe this will do," his sclera's turn an awful mix of black and red. His fangs swiftly drop, his mouth parted.

Bonnie sends a throbbing aneurysm in self-defense. The palm of his hands turns deadly hot to the point of catching blue fire. He jolts, jumping back from the scorch of her magic. He flashes a dangerous smirk while backing away, he fights the mental torture unlike other vampires.

"If you know me so well, you would know that I'm immune to almost any form of torture," Enzo snuffs. He tries to approach her again, Bonnie's back is off the wall now, her head aimed high tilted to look up at him in defiance.

A quiet male jogger wearing headphones starts down their path heading towards them quick, he hesitantly slows down when he notices the commotion between the quarrelsome lone couple.

Enzo and Bonnie peer at the jogger waiting for him to pass, but he doesn't, his steps start to slow. The jogger is out of breath and very nosey, "Is there a problem here? Is this man bothering you?!" the stranger curiously pries directing his attention to the frowning lady.

Enzo vamps quick, grabs the man by his clothing pulling him into his body practically lifting the defenseless human of the ground, "Mind your own business mate! Keep jogging," he growls, his pupils dilate to compel. The shock stricken man is taken back by his vicious overbearing strength. Deep in his vampire spell, at first a look of terror flashes across his face at the sight of Enzo's dark brown eyes, then his expression glazes over into blankness.

Enzo releases the human, forcefully pushing him in another direction. The man continues to jog as if nothing ever happened. Then he's on his merry way.

"Now! You were going to tell me where my girlfriend has gone off to," says Enzo redirecting his gaze to the witch.

Bonnie takes a fierce step forward meeting him face to face, "Try that with me again and I'll burn you alive this time!" she snaps.

Enzo flashes a cheeky grin, he tames the vampire within to appear more calm and grounded. "Look at you, you're only five-foot-two and you think you can take me," he gestures.

"Five-foot-four!" she corrects him hastily. "I'm not afraid of anything, especially not you!" Bonnie chimes, adjusting the collar of her coat to gain her composure. "I don't know where you girlfriend is!" she starts, her tone now unruffled, "But I think I have a feeling I know who has her."

Enzo challenges her again with heavy breath, suppressing his anger this time. "Well darling. Do tell, because my temper is very short," he grits through his teeth.

 **XXX**

She shrugs at the highlighter yellow constraints, tied up in utility rope that was sturdy to the bone. Her pink lips tremble something awful and she wonders how her life got turned upside down within a matter of days.

Sarah Salvatore was a simple girl that kept to herself and clung to her art. She took pride in capturing photographic stills of animate objects and was slowing working her way up to making people her subjects of tapestry. She was far too shy to approach others, very reluctant to ask strangers passing on the street if they didn't mind having their picture taken. She was the good girl that managed to stay out of trouble and most of all was naïve to the supernatural beings that haunted the night.

She refused to sleep because his eyes were watchful. He popped in and out of the room as pleased, occasionally to check on her. The walls are cracked, peeling wallpaper. The house is dank and old much like the mostly abandoned furniture in what used to be a bedroom. There's just her, the hard wood chair, a bed post with no mattress, and a broken down long dresser with a dingy spotted mirror attached to its wooden back.

"Are you scared? I can practically smell the fear dripping from your sweat," Kai mustered plainly, he was leaning against a paint crusted white window sill. He gawks at her restraints, eyes diligently admiring the delicate knots of his meticulous work. He had a knack for tying ropes. Call it his fond kink.

He recalls an early memory in his late teen years when he met a weird and pretty red headed girl about his age. She would eventually let him experiment with bondage and harness straps, it was all fun and games at the time. They'd have a safe word and just for sheer fun, he pretended not to hear the call of it amid their little escapade.

Sarah sniffles, feeling the need to hold back hot tears. Her puffy cheeks had been washed with them all night and day. Her first thoughts went to Enzo and wondered if the newfound dangerous stranger was a late foe to her vampire boyfriend. She sat in a chair, legs and wrists bound tight. Crossly silent and wondering if she'd eventually end up dead with her body discarded in a river or some dumpster.

"Not much of a talker are you. I get it! You hate me for doing this to you. I guess I'd be spiteful too if I was the bait," he amuses with a grim smile. "But you have to admit this is a good plan."

Sarah gives him a mean silent treatment as he expected, shifting in chair, then subtly clicking her sore neck to relieve the ache of her vampire bite. Kai took pride indulging in the fruits of his victims. He was no longer human so the living that walked the earth were his prey and the world being his playground.

They silently shared gazes with one another. Her look of uncertainty told her instincts she'd suffer a fatal death if the heretic didn't get what he intended. His eyes are cold and practically dead much like his walking body.

Sarah looks sideway when he takes lazy strides in her direction. The clanking of his black laced work boots creak loudly against the hard wood floor. Now standing over her seated position, finally she looked up at him with quivering lips and a nasty glare.

Kai reached out, that didn't stop her from flinching. His touch is foreign yet fixated with fascination on her reactionary posture. He casually brushes her long jet black her to the side to get a good look at the bite marks he caused. The punctured wound's dried blood now turned to crust.

He holds a slip of her long tresses in hand, then carelessly drops it with callous thought. Human life was meaningless to him at his point. She was insignificant and easily disposable just like the trail of victims that happened to cross his path by unfortunate circumstance. He told himself to accept who he was now, the scheme needed to work in his favor.

His expressionless orbs surveyed her timid stance, it was then that he took pity on her. Not because she was clinging to the wealth of her humanity, but because common people like her feared what they didn't understand. Much like his coven and immediate family. They all declared him an abomination the day he accidently siphoned one of the coven's children, he was only eight when it happened. Instead he detached himself since he could never assimilate and meet their expectations of being a "normal witch".

The bloodlust in him told him to feast again just as he did the three times since holding her captive. He kneeled before her, elbows cast on both knees so they could meet face to face. "You think I'm a monster don't you," he utters more so as a statement, expression aloof less than sympathetic to his unpredictable nature. "This my dear is what happens when you consort with the likes of vampires. Like your sweet boyfriend Enzo."

Sarah lets her chin fall while listening to his rationale declaration. Kai's jaw twinges, he's placid demeanor locks her petrified gaze. "If I'm so much of a monster, how is it you sleep peacefully at night sharing the same bed with a man who has gorged on blood from defenseless people for centuries?" His words inflect a stillness with no expectation of an answer.

She can't quite comprehend the right response, she senses her explanation will not be justified due to his solid as stone mindset. In their moment of quietness, Sarah sees there's still something left inside him un-withered. Maybe logic and practicality. Inside his heart is nothing good, just downright disturbing.

Kai stays close, but remains at a neutral distance. Her knees are inches away from his solid frame. Sarah's muscles start to relax in their shared moment of silence in the dark shadowy room. She leers at him in resent refusing to give in to his little game. "You really think Enzo is stupid enough to walk into your trap?"

"In fact I do. I'm know he can't resist. Based off of the tidbits that Bonnie has shared, I'm sure he won't resist the temptation to save his damsel in distress. That's what they always do," Kai offers wisely, his demeanor unruffled, not cocky in the slightest.

Kai rises to his feet with rested assurance, then retreats back to the large window for haven. Moldy once white lace curtains are cracked just enough for him to peer out the second-floor window and into the black sky at the darkest hour of the night. He contently folds his arms. The cream-colored half-crescent moonlight cast over his lean form. "Pity if he doesn't show because I can't be responsible for my actions," he utters sharp and precise.

 **XXX**

The grey Toyota Corolla slowly passes on the quiet street with the headlights off, then pulls to park on the curb side of the desolate neighborhood. In what stretch of the imagination possessed Enzo to drive a genetic family car, she asked herself. It wasn't in her real boyfriend's taste as he tended to prefer vintage rides with heavy roaring engines.

The cozy homes where spread out by a good 40 feet apart. Old oak wood trees aligned the block with no sidewalks. Just country suburban bliss and sleepy homeowners probably resting in the safe confines of their houses at the late hour.

The couple took in their solemn surroundings while exiting the car. Her locating spell brought her to the destination she predicted to be correct. She sensed the connection of his magic anytime he was in the vicinity. The night air was at its coldest peak, their warm breaths left a frost of trails into the atmosphere.

"How accurate is you magic witch?" Enzo sounds off with a chip on his shoulder. One week has passed and the unknown witch caused his normal and seemingly dull life to be turned upside down ever since showing up at his front door uninvited. Now he was on the hunt to find his sweet girlfriend Sarah.

"I do this for a living. Must you ask," Bonnie quietly snaps. It was weird being in the presence of a man she had grown to know on both a personal and intimate level, but his condemning tone irritated the heck out of her. She felt crazy coming to him in the first place, now she had to fix what was right.

She nods to the downtrodden house with all the lights off. "There," she says. "I'm certain."

"So do you have a plan or are just going to go in guns a blazing because I have no problem with the latter," Enzo scoffs.

"He knows we're here. I can talk to him. He won't hurt Sarah as long as I'm alive so don't try anything stupid," Bonnie states confidently.

He follows her slow lead up the pathway to the lone colonial house. The grass hasn't been cut, weeds and brush crept up the strides of the worn shackles. Her arm is suddenly gripped with pressure, hard making her come to a halt once they reach the front door. "Cross me and we will have problems. You got it," his tone was stern.

Bonnie gawked at her arm, then forcibly pulls back from his hold. "I got this. Now shut up. You're starting to give me a headache," she ails.

He returns the same mean expression she gave him, jaw tensing and heated eyes blaring into her green ones. "Let's see how powerful you really are. Shall we?" he says while waving his hand to let her go first.

The front door was unlocked, like an invitation had been extended. Enzo expects an invisible barrier from keeping him from going inside, but he freely crosses the threshold. It was most likely planned. The heretic had a few tricks up his sleeve that most likely granted him full access to enter.

A sudden twinge of poison entered Bonnie's stomach, then she felt light headed.

"Not giving up on me now are you?" He chimes.

"Something feels weird. I can't explain it," she strained through the pain, then waits for it to gradually dissipate. Bonnie straightens her posture to maintain composure. "I'm fine. Let's go," she demands.

They enter a large foyer with a grand sunlight window overhead on the ceiling. The moonlight gives them some source of light but not enough for her to feel comfort. The light switches do not work.

She stops when Enzo walks ahead to survey the abandoned house. He hears breathing, signs of life were present. He took haste to vamp up the aged wooden spiral staircase taking off leaving Bonnie behind in a flash.

"Enzo wait!" She calls before following after him. Bonnie makes it to the top of the stairs, then can't spot him anywhere. She slowly crept down the impossibly dark hallway. There were so many closed doors, all but the one that was open at the end of the long hallway. A source of light slits thru.

She swallows in her throat, then firmly takes steps in its direction deciding to abandon all fear. She refuses to cower under circumstances of stress, but her body racked with anxiety. She pushes the door to fully open to see Enzo kneeling down at Sarah's side.

"Are you hurt?!" Enzo palms her left cheek to tilt her head to the side. She smells of fresh blood.

"I'll live, but untie me!" Sarah rushes to answer. "Please, what is going on? Why am I here?" She bombarded with panic.

Enzo tries to rip the ropes with his bare hands making Sarah wince, but they were locked tight cutting off the circulation of the blood flow in her forearms.

"Sarah. I'm so glad you're alive. I dragged you into this mess. We're here to get you out," Bonnie reassures, but the tired and wounded woman only shot her suspicious and untrusting glance.

Enzo pulls a pocket knife from his back pants pocket and starts to slice thru the utility ropes until they start to become loose.

"On time as expected, " the heretic uncloaks himself with an ever-so smile.

Enzo begins to slice the ropes with haste. Then he'd swear to give his unknown rival a painstaking death.

Bonnie stomps in his direction with her hands lifted ready to duel it out with the young vampire. Kai stood grounded until they were up close and personal. Her face had crestfallen when nothing escaped her hands. No ounce of magic whatsoever to escape and her mouth falls open. She hated being robbed of the one thing that gave her power and reason to live out her sad existence.

"What's wrong. No magic?" Kai says, mockingly tilting his head and astonished that she hadn't seen he was two steps ahead of her.

Once Sarah's ropes were loose enough for her to wrangled herself free, Enzo rushes Kai against the wall with the force of his hand. Fingers squeezing his Adam's apple and throat with malice.

Kai uses the same amount of strength to push Enzo backwards, the two vampires went in flight both feet off the ground until the elder vampire's back went crashing into the wall. He couldn't recall the last time where he fought an equally strong foe. He senses the annoying little prick to be more than just a common vampire.

Enzo's head throbbed something awful and he had to regain his strength. Within a zooming flash, the heretic got a hold of Sarah before she could seek asylum. Both Kai's hands latches onto her throat as he stood from behind. Enzo recovers quick, he's about to plow forward.

"Ah-Ah-Ah! One more step and her human neck is snapped to bits," Kai tisks at him, his stronghold made Sarah rise to the tips of her toes causing her breath to blanch.

Bonnie watches the unfold happen so fast before she could react. That's when she feels a forearm lock her into a chokehold from behind. She wants to swear and scream when she realizes it's Enzo. "What the hell are you doing?!" she yells.

The said vampire held her close until his lips were mangled against her ear. "Sorry love, but now that I've got what I wanted. There's no use in having you at this point. You're collateral and a fair trade," he grits his teeth.

Kai releases a heinous chuckle, "You looking for a trade my friend?! This is gift from the heavens. I sure didn't see that one coming."

"You must not know who you are fucking with mate because if you snap her neck, the female witch dies too. And somehow I don't think that's what you want." He senses a negotiation on the rise.

"You traitor! I helped you!" She snaps back at Enzo, her last defense of desperation and no supernatural capability to stop him or the heretic.

Kai smirks in light of the drama, "Poor Bon. Completely powerless. She's a tough one that witch your holding. Lucky you, I created a barrier to disable her magic. Looks like I'm doing you both a service."

"I won't go with you!" Bonnie tells the heretic with scorn.

Enzo didn't doubt his ability to end her life, he'd do it swiftly without blinking an eye. She was no one to him, a faceless woman with an implausible tale. "You have no leverage hun. Nothing personal. I'm here to get what I want. I kindly offer my sincerest apologies, but this is business," he says lacking empathy.

Kai admires his tenacity to be peace maker, then smiles in triumphant. "Let's finalize the deal. You're innocent as pie Sarah in exchange for Bonnie. Shall we?!" He offers with dark glee.

"Release her first. And we can call it quits...For now," Enzo chimes in satisfaction. His face had morphed in its vampire form. Wide brown eyes bulging and once white sclera's now blazing red.

With some heavy thought, seconds pass them by. Kai callously throws Sarah's body forward with bold force until she falls onto her knees in front of him.

Enzo vamps to meet her fallen body leaving Bonnie free. The sting of betrayal makes her wish harm to her estranged ex-lover. Undoubtedly, she cannot deny the detachment that was always there from the start. She held out a small chance of hope that he would at least side with her when she needed the help.

In seconds, Enzo hoists Sarah up into his arms until she clings upright. He lifts to cradle the depths of her bent legs into his upper-half, then glares at the heretic with a sworn vengeance. His first thought was to get weak Sarah to safety more than anything. He fought ever ounce in his being not to kill the smug and silent heretic where he stands. "This isn't over by a long shot. When I see your face again, I'll slice it myself. Then I'll rip out your heart for good measure," he declares.

"Promise?!" Kai amuses with a self-assured grin. The vamp's words mean nothing to the him. He clearly didn't know the heretic well because he played with the thin line of death like it was a natural sport. The self-gain was well worth it and he wanted Bonnie Sheila Bennett for the taking.

Enzo shares a final glance with the witch and the heretic before vamping out of sight with Sarah in his arms.

 **XXX**

Silence falls upon the two lonesome contenders whom sport tandem glances in the bleak room. There's a stillness in the air. Their hush-hush thoughts are seemingly binary during their tense face-off.

The inkling inside the witch's gut was foreboding, reaching the tipping point of fight or flight response.

The heretic's feet shuffle to an open stance. A sly grin curls at the corner of his lips, he had finally gotten the Bonnie in his sights. Alone. And wasn't about to let her slip thru his fingers once again.

"So the sad attempt to make your boyfriend come back failed huh," he gets under her skin with the direct insulting tone.

"I lost something today that I can never get back," Bonnie grits thru her teeth. "Don't you have any respect?! This is why I hate you! You're so selfish."

Kai is hardly moved by her enraged speech. "Like it or not, you're stuck with me…And you're my one-way ticket out of this time warp," he deflects. He refuses to be that sad and pitiful excuse of a man who once begged for her apology. No, he was done with redemption.

The witch was his equal adversary, a challenge and force to be reckon with. It was her most desirable trait. Bonnie would look danger in the eye and not bat a lash. As expected, she lifts her chin high and refused to give in. "Why? So you can wreak havoc when we get out? You're no different from the psycho I met in 1994," she hits a nerve and he feels the sting of her words.

Kai nods his head fairly, he had to give it to her on that one. He's not entirely sure whether his vendetta is driven by rage due to her betrayal of abandoning him in the prison or the need to make her face her problems head on. "Psycho tendencies maybe, but that's debatable. Maybe if you didn't let those stupid Salvatores dictate your life, Enzo wouldn't have died. Hell, you wouldn't have fell for him if only you opened your damn eyes," his baritone voice is sure as ever.

"Don't you dare speak of him like that," Bonnie growls, the loss is still fresh in memory. Her sane mind had come to terms with never getting him back. Now she was starting to question why she tried to bargain her way into the life of a double.

If only idiotic and selfish Damon stood by her side when she needed him most. Then just maybe she wouldn't have used Enzo as a shoulder to cry on, but her supposed best friend decided to up and leave so he could desiccate in a box for the sake of what he believed to be waiting out true love.

Bonnie reasons with her private thoughts and realizes that Enzo was the perfect crutch, and deep down she knew this all along. He perfectly whisked her away with his alluring British accent and flirtatious charm. He was the only one who seemed to give a damn when she was willing to put her head on the chopping block to save Elena and her would-be lovers. Still she won't give the heretic the satisfaction of knowing.

Kai doesn't need to hear the words out loud to know the truth. He spied on the quarrelsome couple in the 1994 prison long enough just to see how badly the Bennett girl needed rescuing from herself. If only she could see this. "After all these years I've been dead, you still lack the moral fiber you think you possess to be so wholesome and true," he's perplexed and amused at the never-ending point of the martyr charade.

"At least I don't sink so low that I have to force someone into submission, just so you can sleep at night to ease the guilt! Isn't that what you said? Your guilt keeps you up at night," Bonnie retorts quick.

He ignores that last part because, ouch, it fucking hurt like snatching a bandage off a healing fresh wound. "But you did! You sunk to a place so low that you allowed Damon to manipulate you just so his mother and her killer band of fiends can go free. I don't give a shit that it was him who planted the seed," a seriousness beckons him now. It doesn't take a genius to know Damon helped Bonnie betray him, leaving him for dead to be tortured by a bunch of starving heretics. "When are you going to look in the mirror and realize you are nothing but a hypocrite?" Kai blatantly states.

The soliloquy of his words makes her pause, she didn't like taking an ego beating. He captures memories of the once prim and optimistic witch on a moral crusade to withhold his prison banishment at all costs. The effort was futile and useless given the ultimate present fallout.

"Remember that time when we were in the snowfall?" Kai pegs with a raised eyebrow, rehashing the memory of 1903. "My back was turned and like a fucking idiot who couldn't find his dick, and you stabbed me in the back," he releases a fond chuckle as if the shit is hilarious. Quite literally. "Then you stabbed my thigh!...Props to you because no one could pull a one over on me. Not even my dead as a doornail coven." He reaches her, just two-foot steps away and she has to look up at him because of their obvious height difference.

Bonnie stares up at him. "So what…You admit that you're dumb as you look and not as smart as you think," she snaps.

Kai's mouth twists in the way that signified he didn't like being shown up. And not by just anyone, he respected the Bennett woman in all her powerful glory because she matched his level of rage. The parallels of their misfortunate childhoods and wayward path destined to be the underdogs of the supernatural world.

His jaw ticked, breath escapes from his nose. "You left me to die after I pulled you out of that shit hole because I wanted to spare you the pain that I caused. But I don't think it's registering in the small little head of yours yet," he argues with sound yet condescending reason.

"You lecture and ramble like a whiny ass man child because I don't return the same sentiments! You underestimated me and that's your downfall. You have no one to blame but yourself!" she bombarded loudly. And she was right, Bonnie proved herself to be quite cunning and unforgivable. It hurt the most because no one was there for him, not even the self-proclaimed good girl of the bunch who proudly wore a heart on her sleeve. She let friends turned villains, then friends again have several passes, but can hold a begrudging hatred over her head towards the heretic.

Kai can only smile because she too was a trickster and could beat him at his own game. She was fierce and stubborn. Then there was the damned magic filled teddy bear and broken ascendant to serve as reminder. He wanted to laugh and scream all at once. Then choke her out her pretty little neck until she cries and begs for him to stop. He's still fond of her naïve perception.

Like two sides to a coin, his signature alarming grin switched to a dark smirk. "You're right. I'm an asshole. You had every right to hurt me just as much as I hurt you. I deserved it," his words are solid. "I could have controlled my emotions five something years ago, but feelings are overrated Bon," he finally vocalizes with flat indifference.

Bonnie talks over him, "You had the chance to redeem yourself…" Kai stops her before she can finish, "…But! You and the ragtag Mystic Falls Scooby Doo team took that serendipity away from me. What baffles me is that you can forgive your flippant vampire friends for their crimes while failing to safeguard your own needs. That's truly fascinating and utterly sad," his pout turns into a sardonic frown.

She wants to hurl anything hard and solid at him to make him stop. The red flags were always there, but she never put out the flames. Not even to save her own life. The fact that she could count on one hand the amount of times she has died for the sake of others was humiliating. More so when the truth was being spoon fed by an ex-sociopath turned vampire/witch hybrid, whom she swore to hate forever.

Kai continues while the cogs work in her head. "You actually think I get off on torturing you, killing innocent people, yaddah yaddah...It's actually quite simple," His head nods intently during his perfunctory pause. "Bon-nnnnie, I don't want your forgiveness because that time has come and gone," he emphasizes slowly.

The heretic makes a strong declaration, one that shows there's no turning back from their ongoing feud. "Who's gonna pay the piper now Bon?" he says delicately, grey blue eyes on the verge of turning a gruesome red. Blood veins throb all the way down to the crescent of his neck.

Bonnie didn't cower easily, but that didn't stop her trembling limbs as the adrenaline went a start. Per usual, there was no one to save her and she is magicless. She swallows in her throat, the fluke of his final question always ended up with an unsuspecting blow. Gotdam, she knew the heretic too well for her own liking. Bonnie silently gawks at him, now less panic stricken and more focused.

His mouth parts with leisure, "What's that saying?...Fool me once, shame on you…Fool me twice, shame on me?!" he acts coy. "Thrice times a charm," he rushes into a post-haste mean mug. His canines drop.

The switch is fleeting, forcing Bonnie's primal instinct to take over. She chants and chants, never one to lose her magic forever. She finds the strength somewhere to pull it out of her. It feels like magical veil has dropped. She boisterously utters an incantation that successfully sends a blast in the heretic's path. Within a flash, he dodges the hex that could have obliterated him to pieces. The shock doesn't hit her until Kai vamps in front of her, a single hand grasping her throat.

Her much smaller hand combat's the forearm that holds her hostage as he speed walls her back against something hard. Her lower back is struck making her gasp aloud, her hands leverage what feels like a grand dresser.

Kai shakes her by throat to make the back of her head plow into the dresser's vanity mirror causing the glass to crack at its aimed target. She lolls her head in a slight daze for a moment. He moves stealthily, knees causing both her legs to spread. "I'm done playing this cat and mouse game with you," he proclaims.

Bonnie palms his right shoulder and sends a blaring heat that burns thru his Henley shirt and right to his skin. He lets go and falls a step back, the fiery sting stuns him shortly. He perks his chest up, expression mean and smug. He comes at her again.

She throws her foot up and sends it plowing into his chest which makes him grab hold of her ankle. The heel of her boot digs into rib cage. He manages to stay rooted in place. Instead of pursuing her further, he is intrigued that she doesn't kick him so, only holds him at bay to keep him from getting any closer. "You claim to be done with me, but here you are showing your violent anger. You still care, how touching," Bonnie snides, a glint in her green eyes done ruefully to mock him.

Kai looks down at the foot that's rooted in his chest, vampy eyes snaking up her leg to view her delicious thighs in those skinny dark denim jeans. "It comes with the territory. What can I say, I like ruffling your feathers and I have fond kink for choking," he grins sincerely.

Bonnie huffs, under that hard shell of raw unadulterated anger lies a man who is still hurting. She beckons him so with a cooling glare, "Tell me something. Is your humanity off or on?"

Both his hands hold the ankle that keeps him a far. Her first thought is that he may instinctively siphon her, instead he's more so piqued by her inquiry.

The peak of his tongue comes to view when he licks both his lips clean. "Good question Bonster. To be quite honest, I'm not so sure. You tell me," he heaves with a subtly cocked head. It's a mystery as to whether he's being wholeheartedly honest or just plain sarcastic. "Either way, it won't change this little fun and eventful exchange we're having now will it," he finishes.

He's determined to take her down in the process. Call it square. He went thru the depths of hell just to come back and his first thought is of her. The mental connection of her anguishing scream is so loud that it quaked his bones.

She stops driving her foot in his upper body when Kai begins caressing her slim ankle with his playful fingertips, while the other hand expertly travels up to hold her calve. He leaves it there just long enough to gauge her reaction to his familiar touch. It was soft and forgiving.

"This is the part where you tell me to get off you," Kai pipes finely while shifting his head forward to lampoon her lengthy pause in the middle of their explosive feud.

Bonnie lapses in memory for a moment. Once again, she tries to justify her need to tell herself she isn't the least bit attracted to the demented heretic. She tells herself, if only he wasn't a murdering bastard then maybe they would stand a chance. But then that would mean she admits to being wrong. The Salvatore brothers were worth saving after all even when they didn't deserve it. The incredulous thought forms, she comes to terms that her moral science is flawed.

Kai sports a deadly charm as he awaits her answer. His groin wants to turn hard. He knew she always denied herself the pleasure out of indignation.

Bonnie holds his calm gaze. "We were intimate and I may have liked you at some point, but my thoughts remain the same," she lies and he is not easily surprised, nor will be fooled for a second.

"Skipping right to the chase. I like that," he utters, Kai throws her leg to side with raw strife making her thighs spread in full. The dissemble is carnal and sated with throttle. He rapidly pulls her hips with gluttony so that her lower half pounces against his crouch. All the while, she bares the rest of her weight against the old dresser and tries her hardest not to let their breathes mingle. "Great minds think alike," he pegs.

Her body starts to tingle from the course of his eluding magic, it surrounds her being and fills her with a tempestuous warmth that is so dour she is speechless.

Kai leans into her post-haste before she can even respond to the primal act. His forehead now touches hers, their noses bumping one another and now she's breathing heavy because she's crossed with stopping him or letting the rough play progress. "What's wrong? Cat got your tongue," he basses in low tone.

Bonnie shifts her hips slightly, he's pressed so tight against her petite body that she balls her fists into his Henley. His shirt rises, so she feels his soft skin and a hard pelvis rubbing against her waist line. She's not sure if the pulling of his shirt is out of sheer anger or self-indulge caught in the throw of his inclined seduction.

"I don't want you. You disgust me in every way," she utters with a husky voice, laced with a bit of cold tease. Their lips could part the sea if touched, her orbs cast downward to follow his pink pout which bounces back and forth calling for her to meet his mouth.

"The feeling is mutual," Kai heaves lightly. "But your pussy says otherwise," he baritones in straight face that could make her melt.

Bonnie takes in a gasp which nearly sounds like the brink of a soft moan, her fingernails dig into the pecks of his hard chest because he told no lies. He's provocative and unabashed, the sound of his deep voice makes her body quake. She waits for what seems to be forever, a never-ending game of hot and cold behavior. It's the staple to their relationship.

"What do you say we make up and kiss one last time. Then I can die a happy man," Kai offers in his most pleasing aesthetic.

She ceases the moment and takes a leap of faith, rushing her tongue into his mouth which he gladly opens wide enough to capture her vivid wet kiss. She bites his bottom lip until pulling away from their smoldering mooch. "If you die. It will be by my hand," Bonnie humors him with clout.

Kai shakes his head for he could be dreaming. He grunts so guttural because the plot twist astounds him. "I love it when you talk dirty to me," he pants. Then she pushes him away with all her strength and he allows himself to fall back to take a breather. He was seconds away from tearing off her clothes and having his way with her on the cold dusty dresser.

Bonnie catches her breath, and she's sure he can hear her pounding heart. Leave it to her womanhood to betray her and a stubborn mindset to keep her from making amends. She fights every will in her body to keep herself from giving into his soliciting advances. "Were not square, not even by an inch," she vents.

Kai takes the time to flash a leisure smile. "But were just getting started." His vamp speed catches her off guard when he latches onto her wrist. So tight that she is immobile and he chants something unknown.

An orb of white light surrounds them, it illuminates the whole room and shakes the foundation of the house. Her head turns dizzy and she feels the weight of her body being sucked into a propelling bright portal. Then everything turns black.


	11. Chapter 11 - Pick Your Poison

_A/N: I'm aiming to keep the character relationships realistic and canon to the show. However, I will not go into the whole Cade and Sybil storyline. I personally found them to be boring and a cop out excuse to create pointless drama. A lot of unnecessary people died for shock value. That whole season was just a mess. I could go on...Anyways, your opinions are welcome. Thanks._

 **Pick Your Poison**

Her eyes are blinded by intense white light. She takes one step forward, gravity suddenly takes its toll and both legs give out from under. She falls onto what feels like cold concrete. Her migraine is prominent and vision strained causing her to see double. The after effects of a swift siphon attack burns her left wrist.

Once the specs of white light start to disappear, it takes her a moment to realize the sky is nightfall and she in Mystic Falls Town Center. Across the distance is the historical building clock tower glowing in the midst of the deep blue night. Her orbs strain to read the grandeur time dials from afar (2:37AM).

The audition of her hearing is late, it phases when the sound of her cell phone starts ringing. She frantically begins searching her waist-length leather coat. She turns all her pockets inside out to find nothing, not even her freaking wallet.

"Looking for this?!" an audible come-hither tone sounds off.

Her body swivels to what's lurking behind her upon hearing the voice that's cross between a high-low baritone pitch. His stupid beautiful deep voice aggravates her to the bone.

Kai is standing cockily holding her buzzing black android device. He's unaffected by the portal jump because he stands able bodied and tall, feet routed in open stance.

She thinks he did a one over on her to make her lose her balance. She was no newbie to time transporting, so the low blow makes him a straight up asshole for fuck sake.

Bonnie sports a mean mug in return, palming her temple's side to clear the muddle of haze.

Kai glares at the illuminated device with malice like he's ready to crush the electronic piece to bits in his very hands.

"Want to know who's calling?!" He asks with a vaguely cocked head and narrow blue-grey eyes.

She squints her own, but her lenses can't make out the name on display as he shows her. He stands a shy three feet away then takes it upon himself to answer the phone as if he's her personal assistant.

"Bonnie's phone?" Kai says casually. He does a momentary pause. "Damon! So good to hear from you."

She feels an instant relief at the sound of hearing his name. The thought eludes to hope that he and the others were searching for her.

The Heretic distinctly remembers the older Salvatore brown nosing in hopes that he would be willing to let bygones be just that.

He played with idea of waking the brunette sleeping beauty, then let the thought callously slip his mind because the memory of his decapitated head rolling around like a bowling ball at the wedding alter is all too fresh in his memory.

Bonnie can only hear what sounds like Damon yelling on the other side of the phone, but most of it sounds inaudible. She crawls onto her hands and knees attempting to stand, but the bad case of whip lash had yet to pass.

Kai levels his head to glare at her, "Bon can't talk right now. She's a little busy," he says with a merry dark smile.

Kai folksy nods his head and motions his digits in a blah, blah, blah gesture for Damon is most likely hurling his best threats and every curse word in the book.

Bonnie throws a hand up. "Oculus!" she chants. As swift as the magic leaves her body, the Heretic vamps to the side just so and the powers that be misses him.

Kai nods with boredom, Damon is so long winded. He demands to know what happened to Bonnie and of course the Heretic pretends to be nebulous about the whole ordeal. "Gosh this conversation has been enlightening! Truly," he says, his acting is stellar and vibes that he could give less than two-shits. "As much as I'd like to play catch up. The Bonster and I have some unfinished business. So if you don't mind."—Click. His index finger is precise in abruptly ending the phone call.

Kai decisively holds the phone outward. "Phesmatos Incedia," he lets the chant roll off his tongue and the android device burns to bits in his hand. He barely grunts at the flames that sting the palm of his open hand, for his threshold for pain had grown to inane levels of tolerance. He insignificantly drops the ruined melting device. "I'm starting to think you are no longer the brains of the operation here," he utters dryly while surveying Mystic Falls court. "Thanks to me, I brought us back home."

Bonnie is royally peeved, finally she manages to make it on one knee. "Good," she shrugs in so-can-do style. "Then you won't mind if I get a little pay back for the vertigo." She concentrates with low-lidded eyes and within seconds the adjacent closed shop's glass pane window rumbles.

Fragments of glass shatter, but before they can fall to the ground. She leers at Kai with wrinkled eyebrows and the glass shards come rushing at his body in full force next to where he stands.

The burst makes him shudder. Yet he appears indomitable and unmoved by the discards that protrude his skin. Several shards encase one half of his now disfigured face and he's oozing vile dark blood.

His own expression turns aloof, eyelids shut, and he shifts focus to make the glass shards exit his skin and fall to the concrete. The open puncture wounds close in seconds and he's as good as new.

His eyes pop open, glassy and red. He takes a hard amused grunt, like he had been withholding deep breath. "How messy of you," he scolds. "That was a nice little trick, but I think you can do a little better than that Bon," his eyes cinch in mocking. This was his game, violence only fueled what he believed to be an open field day.

And like an epiphany, it hits her that fighting by his rules didn't seem to work in her favor. Once again, the poignant question goes knocking around in her head as to whether his humanity is indeed off. Or would it really make a difference considering that he went from neutral to psycho within the span of seconds?

Bonnie now stands upright, the Heretic at odds with her and waiting for her next move. A trickle of liquid falls from her right nostril, she catches it before it hits her lip. She pulls her hand back to see a small droplet of bright red blood staining her delicate fingertips. She's exhausted herself within the last half-hour to only be running on fumes.

Kai is transfixed on the sight of small blood. His fangs drop without hinderance and he's unaware of the primal instinct that seems to be taking over. He starts to heave like an animal preparing to pounce on its prey.

Does he care? He's not quite sure. The whiff of her sweet blood hits his nostrils like the scent of a strong fresh fragrant rose.

Every human had their own taste, her blood type seemed to be the perfect match to satiate his appetite. It's what kept him awake at night. He recalls gorging on others to rid the addictive taste, but it only further fueled his hunger.

He shuts his eyes tight and the black blood veins filter his cheeks and jawline. "Bon run," he utters with warning.

The shrivel in his tone makes him appear salvageable because the statement almost sounded like an extension of mercy. She's determined to see this through and it may be unwise on her part because she doesn't react or move one bit. Or maybe she's just sick and tired of running from her emotionally unstable stalker.

"I said run!" Kai shouts, voice so guttural this time that it makes her body jolt.

Bonnie chooses to remain unmoved, planting herself firm and puts on a brave face. Or at least she tells herself that because it's her greatest defense mechanism. To stare death in the eye and play a game of Russian roulette with the grim reaper.

Her hands crazily shake at the crossroad. Just when she extends her palm to blare a heat of magic in quick defense, Kai vamp speeds thrusting her by the shoulders into the neighboring shop wall.

She loses her breath for a second. She's not sure whether to accept the enviable and invite double jeopardy. She tells herself, this must be life dealing with a newbie vampire/hybrid witch that has barely had a chance to learn the ropes and control his thirst let alone his abandonment issues.

It's not surrender Bonnie tells herself, she desperately needs to throw his guard off because Kai is towering over her. Mouth parted, panting uncontrollably.

She growls back with her chin held high, whilst his fingertips squeeze her arms to never-ending. "Do it! You're so hard up on winning and proving you're so powerful. Then drain me dry!" Her gut drops, she swallows what's left in her throat for wishing death so freely.

Kai licks his lips while staring down at her neck's blood pumping artery. The thumping is like watching a 3D movie and it takes everything in his being to keep himself from feasting. "In what stretch of the imagination do you think I fucking care? I might kill you. Is that what you want?" his tone is untamed and out of control because he gives her one good shake and a jostling dark smile that is mixed with an agonizing hatred. "I will kill you," he tensely whispers, eyes looking into both her enlarged green ones.

Bonnie heaves from the adrenaline. "Maybe you will this time," she murmurs loud enough to provoke Kai to feel a slow realization that he just my regret the forfeit of his impulsivity. "Do it you coward," she whispers back, her tone is too serene for his liking.

Seconds go by and the respite makes her recklessly pull the collar of her shirt downward to showcase her bare clavicle to further taunt him.

Kai frowns with a rocking head that makes him shift from livid to passive. "Bon-n-nnie," he heaves quietly with a dry mouth and aching gums.

She doesn't break his eye contact. His withdrawal from her bold threat makes him feel alleviated to stop. The Heretic's black as tar pupils are dilated as if he had just shot up a vile of heroine, his greed for fresh blood knows no bounds.

His moment of pause makes her wonder if it's clemency that pegs him. The vampire's indecisiveness turns to a misery she hadn't foreseen and it makes her feelings for him bombshell.

Bonnie instinctively reaches out, slow at first. Kai pulls his head back to gawk at her intrusive hand by surprise until her soft fingertips graze the edge of his jawline. They're back in full circle, face-to-face unable to escape the trapping of their unequivocal bond.

She squeezes his jaw with a fury so raw that it makes him crack a hard grin. "I said bite me!" Bonnie abodes firmly, emerald green eyes wide and testing his definitive.

Kai's Adams Apple swells to swallow, skin pale as a ghost in contrast to her honey-mocha toned complexion. He's on the verge of spilling something, but she can't tell where his mind is roaming in that violent head of his. His pink lips vie and part, but he doesn't say anything.

And a small part of the Bennett witch clandestinely wishes Malachai Parker was still an arrogant boyish warlock, instead of this irredeemable dead leviathan whose soul is forever tainted from purgatory and emotional torment.

The frosty air around them is thin and cold, leaving their warm breathes to mingle. The couple stand under a yellow flickering street light that gives them enough eye-sight to capture their telling expressions.

Bonnie's thoughts veer off. She feels compelled to brush her lips against his because it could put out the flames or just start a blaring explosion. He needs a push and she wants to propel it for reasons she cannot explain.

She gradually guides her chin upwards as if not to rile the caged beast. "You're not going to do it. Are you?" she says while searching both his blackened orbs, daring him once more as last testament.

Kai holds his head leveled, cold eyes looking downward. His stance is frozen and cryptic to see a woman of small stature with such bravado. He refrains from breaking into a hard smile.

Bonnie lips are millimeters from his and she locks his stoic gaze. The heed is not intimate at all. However, she is vulnerable and offering up a more than crystalline gesture that challenges him. Her manicured nails still hook the collar of her pulled shirt exhibiting her bare skin.

She radiates a comforting warmth that only a living body can generate, and Kai misses that feeling. The privilege to be alive. The contribution of her resting body is the mere fragility which now causes him to feel regret. Not for leaving a wake of dead bodies in his path, but the consequences of his past actions that turned him into a soulless creature of the night.

Kai adamantly takes a step back in his disturbing silence. Then the dash is quick within the blink of an eye.

Now she unexpectedly finds herself unaccompanied on a dark and lonely street.

Bonnie takes a good look at her empty surroundings. She can't recall the last passing car with flashing headlights before wondering what the hell just happened.

She glances in both directions of the deserted street until seconds of waiting turns to minutes. A sigh of relief escapes her, but that falls short when she realizes there's no one to call for help and walking was her only option.

She leaves the comfort of the glowing street light until descending into darkness. Grams comes to mind. The sting of pain hits her center and she wants to wail because her grandmother doesn't exist in the reality which they belong. It hurts to know she can only visit a shallow grave and talk to a granite tombstone for comfort. And Enzo is just another dead corpse. She thinks of his stored ashes, body burned along with an array of Hydrangeas and Delphinium flowers at the makeshift funeral her mother prepared.

Damon Salvatore is the next thought. His existence makes her feel robbed of life. He's her family now, she tells herself that whether she wants to believe it or not.

Bonnie wants to hate his stupid smug face and bright blue eyes because he's latching on her tit for what? To play keep sake while waiting for the love of his life to wake from her coma? All jump started at the whims to be watch dog warden to a trapped 90s psycho prisoner. And if she could replace that hate with something more palpable, then she'd do it in a heartbeat. Not like before, where she let her need for revenge blind-side her better judgments.

Bonnie stops short when a gust of chilling wind brushes her back hairs over her front shoulders. Another safe haven light surveys just ahead at the street corner in the direction of home, but the mood is quickly darkened.

"On second thought," a stark voice calls from behind.

She doesn't need to turn to know. When she tries to spin, the might of Kai's hand fastens around her throat from behind taking her to a rude-awakening. As swift as he reappears, his fangs go diving into the crock of her neck and she hears a blood spurt.

Bonnie can only gasp for air, her vocal chords feel ruptured and she gurgles on her own hot blood. The feeling is gross, it upheaves into her throat and she wants to cough it out, but she can't vomit.

The Heretic holds her ruthlessly, pulling her head back so hard she's afraid its going to snap in half.

His long fangs retract, but his mouth stays plastered to her neck so he can humor her with sweet nothings, "You don't listen do you? That's your problem. I can't be fixed and I don't want to be," he pants. "I said run, but naughty girls like you don't know when to stop? Even when your life depends on it." Kai's tone is clear and decisive which makes Bonnie think this could be her dead end. Literally.

His bloody lips rush her cheek causing her head to sway in his guided direction. When Bonnie can finally breathe, she involuntarily hacks with blood stained teeth.

"You want to play nurse? Heal my pain and soothe my ache?" he asks, voice verging hysterical and manic.

Bonnie coughs in response unable to muster words much less a coherent thought. Her throat feels lacerated, she's unsure of the damage done.

She instinctively claws his forearms with whatever strength she has left. It's her only defense given she's losing too much blood.

Kai keeps a solid grip on her throat. So rough that it pains her to wonder where his malice will end. "You want to play toss of the coin?...Let's finish what you started," he grits thru his bloody teeth, mouth pressed firmly into her cheek.

The next bite is unforgiving. Her scream is high pitched, eyelids heavy and coming to a close when her vocals are now worn out. Her fingertips contract and expand, but the white magic is drained and in need of reviving. She swears he suck siphoned her while taking gulps of blood.

Kai ruthlessly pushes Bonnie forward to fall to her hands and knees only to watch more blood spill onto the concrete below. Her limbs give out, then she drops side-faced on the sidewalk. Pitifully unable to lift her head.

Blurry vision catches the sight of Kai's black work boots treading the concrete until stopping in her aligned eye sight. His dark shadow cast over her laid out body.

Bonnie manages to turn onto her side to cough up bile. When she's finished, she knows he's watching in oddity because the heretic's head is tilting to meddle her agony. He stares at her with a scold as if she had been the one playing with her own lifeline.

Kai does not simper and gloat which now makes her stomach churn. His murky performance only makes her think she's now made the biggest mistake.

 **XXX**

He can't sleep and frankly his body refuses to. It's been four days since the alarming phone call. He paces the floor restlessly and nothing can calm his heightened emotional state.

He tells himself it's all his fault. He couldn't finish the job nor protect the girl. The annoying witch he's so fond of. He wishes she didn't do this to him. Make him feel, anything at all fore he felt so out of control in temperament. Only two women in his lifetime had done that to him, one was in hell, the other missing. She grounded him during the times no one could reach him. Now he feels like he's on the brink of losing his sanity all over again.

Stefan can perfectly decode his brother's thoughts even when he doesn't open his big mouth and can read his body language like the back of his hand. He is usually forced to combat the situation that could blow up in both their faces. He hates being his brother's keeper. "Damon will you stop and think for a minute!" he says firmly.

Damon grunts in reply, still hard pacing the floor in front of the large flaming fire place mantel. "I shouldn't have never let that little…" He furious stops mid sentence, one fist goes into a closed ball readying to hit the nearest wall. "How the hell did he get out?!" he shouts.

Alaric is so-so and leaning on a wall across from the brothers, arms folded when stares are aimed in his direction. "Don't look at me," he hard presses Stefan. "Bonnie was the last to see him alive. I thought she took care of it. The girls spell worked, I'm sure of that," He adds carefully, but hides his own doubts. He tries his fair share of being the voice of reason, but it's exhausting trying to mentally reach an angry and rash acting Damon Salvatore.

Stefan angrily glares at him for some needed help, Alaric only shrugs back helplessly. Playing fatherhood has made him soft around the edges and less keen on playing vampire hunter or anything of the supernatural kind. Attending to two demanding siphon witch-ling daughters was harder than anticipated, now his life had a value that couldn't be replaced. And that meant staying alive for his family's sake.

"I didn't know selfish was your modo these days," says Stefan, whom is hardly moved by the poor excuse. His faulty humanity switch started a chain of events causing a domino effect. The estrange of it all makes him feel resolutely indebted to the Bennett witch. "We need to get to the bottom of this!" he commands at both men.

"No shit!" Damon chimes in, wide eyes bulging. "When I find that shit for brains, I'm going to reenact his death to make sure he's gone for good."

"Kai is stuck between this world and hell. How do you suppose killing him will solve anything?!" Stefan flairs with a growing frustration in search of a resolution. "And what about Elena's spell?!"

The trio fall jointly silent.

"For fuck sake, someone call Barbie! Maybe she can help," Damon spat first.

"No!" Alaric sounds off. "Leave Caroline out of this until we can at least figure out what's going on. We need to protect the twins."

Damon grunts back, "That's right. I forgot you two are too busy playing house. As if that's not weird on any level at all, granted you were teaching blondie passages from 'Catcher in the Rye' in high school."

Alaric groans, feeling all too desperate and slightly embarrassed. "Says her would-be rapist," he fires back.

"What!?" Damon barks and takes a hard stance. "Do you want to say that again my friend?!" He leers at him amid the rising tension.

Alaric could punch his lights out if it would combat Damon's high-strung attitude. And he knows the said vampire well enough to understand the feat wouldn't do any good. "Look! Bonnie is strong. Kai won't kill her," he proclaims assuredly.

"And how do you know that?!" Damon pegs. "Last time I saw that twisted freak, he was draining every human he could get his hands on. Kai is not stable, and he's wet behind the ears and a new vamp. He'll leave a blood bath of bodies if we don't act now." He waves dramatically until halting into a solid grin. "According to you, Bonnie is impenetrable. So maybe we should let fate make the call. Am-I-right?!"

Stefan breaks his lone pensive spell. "Will you two stop bickering for one gotdamn moment!" He disrupts taking his usual noble stance. "Bonnie needs us." He looks on passively in thought.

Damon's eyebrows ruffle and bunch. "Yes little brother. Do fix what you started. We were living abode once Enzo and I got away from that she-banshee bitch, then you had to come and ruin it. You and mom deserve each other," he spat coldly.

Alaric snuffs, "And Tyler?!"

"Shut up!" Damon interrupts prudishly. "I'm talking." He beat himself up enough over the thought of turning the ex-high school quarterback rich kid into a rotting corpse. Instead, he turns back to his brother so they can finish their sibling spat.

Stefan looks away to mend the guilt, until the timely grief dissipates, his eyes trail back to Damon. "Can we stay focused here! We've lost enough family already."

The older Salvatore snorts with lack of enthusiasm. "Okay ripper boy. Since you want to be the brains of the operation, then by all means…be useful and stop brooding for once in your sorry ass life," his tone is sassy and filled much with resent when no solutions are brought to the table.

The spell antagonizes Damon when he thinks of the damn vow and her good-natured self, deserving and pure. The trembling green eyes peering back at him in soft ambient light, hot water tears filled to the brim while wearing her beige satin bridesmade dress. The memory makes his stomach ache because his Achelous heel was the Bennett witch's life.

Stefan silently leers at his older brother who's an absolute wreck. He watches the said vampire plop into a plush leather chair to mope. It wasn't his typical Damon Salvatore style, which meant things needed fixing as soon as possible.

"Get a hold of yourself!" Stefan states in baritone voice, hoping to knock some rationale into his brother's hard noggin. He once again felt the need to play commander in chief and pick up the pieces to a mess they both helped create.

 **XXX**

He splashes a glass of cold water in her sleeping face. "Wakey wakey, eggs and bakey," he chimes lazily.

The chilling liquid brings her to appalling wake, lips trembling, and spitting from the shock. Instantaneous, her hands jerked only to find both her wrists tied to what felt like an iron rod bed post.

Bonnie is spiraled out on a spongey mattress, laying on a dull scratchy floral comforter. But where? Sea green carpet on the floor. Dusty blinds offer a view of a pink glowing neon sign thru the slit sheer curtains outside the second-floor window.

Kai suddenly straddles her waistband. His 175lbs of weight is heavy enough that she can't move. He makes sure to lock his knees tight because she throws a violent fit beneath him.

"Easy there Bonster," he cooed. "You lost a lot of blood."

"Leave-me-alone," Bonnie's voice weakly pines in between breaths.

Kai gently tilts her head to peek at her open wounds, to which she hisses from the kick start of oncoming pain. He flashes her with a dry look. "If only you had been a good girl and did like I asked, you probably wouldn't be here right now," he ruefully mocked.

Kai bites into his wrist until hearing the sound of breaking flesh. He force feeds her his blood before she can fight the act. She hacks and coughs what remains in her throat, a mix of her blood and his metallic tasting one.

He firmly presses his right wrist against her mouth. "Drink," he commands.

Bonnie stubbornly turns her head, lips closed and avoiding the spill of the warm thick liquid. When she wouldn't cooperate, Kai braces the back of her neck to draw her head forward, so she couldn't fight him further.

"I said drink!" His voice came to a hard boil.

She needed it. Badly. And more than she wanted to admit.

"Or you can just bleed to death and die on a cheap motel mattress," Kai states frankly.

Her voice is scratchy, and she speaks even though it's painful. "We both know that's not going to happen," she musters, eyes tired, low, and blood shot.

Kai grins when he feels her finally drinking. The salt blood hits the back of her throat and he leans forward to press even harder to make sure her open mouth would catch every fine droplet.

This wasn't in his plan. "You know I thought about leaving you this time. For real. But fact is, you're more useful as a pawn," he speaks freely, then shrugs and smiles. "Maybe even an ally."

Bonnie turns to the side to spit what's left in her mouth. He thinks she's too prideful.

"I'd rather die before making friendly with you," she heaves with a messy mouth.

Kai smirks in return, still sitting on her body, so high that he's practically weighted on her ribcage and under her petite breasts.

"We already made friendly, remember! Who knew?! It's always the wholesome ones that are the freakiest in bed," he pipes with a handsome smile.

Bonnie rolls her eyes elsewhere. She takes his words with a grain of salt because her actions spoke louder than her words. Now she couldn't believe anything that she preached.

"You'll thank me later," he says proudly.

She flashes him a mean glare. "You went all Jekyll and Hyde on me. I'd say you deserve a go to hell instead," her voice appears healthier.

"Only if I can drag you there with me," Kai promises with a smart smile.

When Bonnie tries to speak, the palm of his hand covers her mouth whole. "Sorry. No chanting any spells at me tonight," he says while tapping an index finger at his temple signifying he was reading her thoughts. "Plus! Your hands are tied and I siphoned you by accident. So good luck," he smirks.

She bites down on his hand without notice, making him groan and grind his teeth. She begins kicking, free limbs flailing. Kai combats her forearms until she's done having her fit. The strain of battling his strength makes her eventually retire for rest.

Bonnie finally calms and lets her head rest into the mattress. Its absence of no pillow to catch her skull's fall. She feels the course of his vampire blood tap her veins, and a foreign magic that is not her own circulating throughout her body. The spell brings about a gradual euphoric high and her muscles start to relax as if she had just popped a Xanax pill.

Her eyes watch the cracked water stained ceiling above and she feels her inner throat parts go back to perfect health. Minutes go by until she breaks the daze to find Kai still complacently sitting on her upper half with his hands flanking the iron bed frame's head.

They silently lock gazes.

Without a doubt, Bonnie spits whatever saliva and blood she has left back into his face as retribution for being kept immobile.

Kai halts his movements, his jaw is clicking and mouth is closed tight.

The insult was low even for her. Fuck decency. If kidnapping her once again was his collateral, then screw the consequences, she thought.

"How did we get back? Only I can do the spell," she says sharply.

The heretic casually wipes the slick of secretions from his nose and mouth. He leisurely licks the rest of what lies on his pink lips while holding her harden gaze. And he wants to tell her she tastes amazing. "That wasn't a polite thing to do now was it?!" He musters with a maintained cool that doesn't leave her baffled.

"Answer me!" She commands to keep his single track mind back on subject.

Kai lurches forward until they are face to face, noses touching. "You should know by now that I run the games here," he pipes. His voice inflection changes to self-serving condescension. "Yes Kai! Thank you Kai, for bringing me back to the right timeline Kai," His touts with scorn, then pulls away.

"So how'd you do it?" Bonnie says.

"I found a loophole. Obviously," his eyes roll to give himself full credit. "Turns out my sister Jo had a set of twins in the double timeline. Of course, I couldn't just go up to her and be like...Hey I need the little kiddies magic to undo the ascendant spell they helped create in my reality." He stops to grin. "But when your younger sister has a hard-on for killing daddy dearest, you'd be surprised what people are willing to do when their desperate."

Bonnie releases a long sigh at the thought of returning home. To the place where everyone knows her along with the trials and troubles which shaped who she is in the present day, for better or worse.

Now their recurring cat and mouse game felt useless. Kai followed her around like a dark raining cloud and for once she wanted to stand in the pour of it just to stop and breath.

His eyes quietly circle her cautious dancing ones for some time as they keep their loud thoughts to themselves.

"Congrats. Pat yourself on the back by all means. Good for you," Bonnie replies in lack luster.

"But that means you're in debt to me now," Kai fine tunes with narrow eyes. "Once again, you've found yourself in the weaker position."

They're thoughts are synchronous when the realization that her system is once again tainted with his immortal blood. Bonnie leers at him, a quietness falls upon her because his smirky delivery only means bad news.

His curious eyes linger about her face, then follow suit down south to her slow breathing chest, then back again to her pretty little bound wrists. They're tied with torn makeshift fabric from the low count cotton bed sheets. He hums to himself in the midst of their silence, loving his creative fetish.

"You want to get rid of me...so you say," Kai offers leisurely. "But here we are again at full circle. When you had your chance to leave, you didn't." He simply shrugs. He leans upright, his digits stroke his lower chin because the notion is astounding. A light bulb must have gone off in his noggin. He bemoans to finish, "You want to know what makes me tick...Don't you Bon? Sounds like we're on the same page and exactly where we're supposed to be."

His sincere delivery hurts, so she's honest. "Okay maybe..." she admits modestly. "Maybe I do care! There. I admit it!" She pitches to a near yell.

This makes him grin from ear to ear.

"But don't let that go to your head! It doesn't mean I like you in the faintest," Bonnie quickly concludes. "It just...seems...like you could use some help."

"I'm not broken Bon," Kai dead pans. "Don't treat me like some charity case the way your sleepy friend Elena did. Psycho-analyzing me isn't going to change my past."

Bonnie shrugs her shoulders. "Like you said, you don't need fixing. Unpredictable aggression, abandonment issues and all," she chimes sarcastically. He casually ignores it.

"Now that I'm well nursed, undo these," Bonnie demands, showcasing her hanging wrists, arms above her head.

Kai flashes a lofty grin, "I never said I was going to undo those..."

Bonnie bites the inside of her cheek because he steadily shifts himself lower to finally take his weight off her ribcage.

Kai uses his stance to open her legs in full spread, now her thighs conveniently rest on top of his, so he can comfortably kneel and lean upright. "It's rude to start something you can't finish. Has anyone ever taught you that?" The acquisition of his question brings her back to the abandoned house. His head tilts at an angle out of innocent curiosity.

Bonnie swallows before addressing. "You mean that kiss?" Her tone is stern, but not disconnected from liking. "You're easier than I thought. It doesn't take a genius to know that I'm your weak spot."

"Touche," Kai says with eager. "But you didn't deny it either." His eyes narrow at hers while clandestinely tracing his index finger down her center chest until stopping at the destination of her flat stomach.

The tickle of his touch arouses her so, making her tummy roll inward.

Kai responds with a subtle smirk. "It's only fair that I tie you up since you left me chained to a chair in a basement bar, right?" His ending statement is haughty and explicit. The stupor to block out the soft sensation of his dancing fingers makes her aggressively tug at her restraints.

Bonnie can't hide her own smirk. "And I'd do it again. It was fun seeing you so helpless, sitting in that chair having a full on tantrum. Calling my name," she declares proudly. "For a moment you actually looked pitiful, and I kind of felt sorry for you."

"I was impressed," he recalls. The daring honesty in her voice makes him practically worship her. "But don't get too cocky because my-my the tables have turned." He gazes over her submissive position of short defeat.

She chastises his wonderous gaze to entertain herself. "Not for long," Bonnie rereassures confidently. She plays coy. "What I want to know is how are you going to repay me after tonight's traumatic episode?"

"Isn't it obvious? Or do you want me to spell it out with my ton-g-u-e?" Kai deliberately puts extra slow emphasis on the latter word.

His soft digits make her stomach quiver against her better will. The admission of his leisure touch makes her arms rustle with angst.

"Clearly no one's stopping you, but it's hardly romantic," she says. Bonnie glances above to remind him of her bound wrists as if they had gone unnoticed. She mocks, unimpressed or at least to maintain poker face.

Her cute sentiment does little to make him care, but he adores her sincerity because her enticing voice always starves him to the point of hunger.

"If only I would have known that I'm your weakness as well, I wouldn't have irresponsibly left that newspaper on the Salvatore lawn back in 1994. Don't you agree?" Kai humors.

"But you did. And here we are, and I hate your guts," Bonnie finishes off with a post-haste mean mug. "Now untie me."

Kai quirks an eyebrow while looking to her restraints. "To be frank, I don't trust you either," he says truthfully.

The heretic pushes himself off the bed by the knuckles and lazily strides to the closed bathroom door. His recurring spontaneous behavior made her anxious as to whether this would end up in a torture session. She lifts her head to keep him in eyesight. Her legs and feet are free to move, so she thinks they are her last defense.

When he emerges from the dark bathroom, his hand is clad against the arm of a young man in his twenties which makes Bonnie's eyes widen to a bulge.

"Where are my manners! I forgot to mention that I brought a guest," Kai chimes casually before coquettishly raising both eyebrows.

Bonnie sounds off in agitation and in desperate need of her absentee magic.

Kai plants a firm hand onto the young man's broad shoulder forcing him to obediently kneel to the floor in front of him. His heavy-lidded eyes remain in zombie like state and under full control of the heretics degrading commands. His neck is bloodied to a pulp and indentured with several bite wounds.

"Poor Chad…or whatever his name is," Kai debases indifferently. He percisely guides the man's top shoulders to straighten his back so Bonnie can have a perfect view of him on his knees.

Without notice, Kai snaps his victim's neck. The twist is swift and clean, making the newly corpse fall face first to the carpet.

The unsuspecting blow kicks her in the gut making her feel powerless. Bonnie furiously tugs at the torn bed sheets that keep her hands captive. The reasoning of her words is cut short when the heretic maintains a straight face and a hard as stone mindset.

"How convenient that Chad also has my blood in his system. In a few hours, he'll wake up and he'll be very...very...hunger," his eyes roll casually at the ultimatum. "Actually it's quite simple," Kai eludes carefully. "Either I turn you…or he does."


End file.
